Angels and Demons
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiam diri. Laki-laki itu seakan-akan sedang 'merenungkan' sesuatu. Walau pun wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, namun dari pancaran matanya terlihat  sebuah 'kebingungan'. UlquiHime LEMOn!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Minna-san~**

**Ok, di fanfic ini entah kenapa saya mau masangin Ashido dengan my OC, namanya Kiyoe Sousuke.**

**Dan entah mengapa kata temen sekelas saya pas baca fanfic collab lewat sms saya yang pairingnya emang mereka berdua juga, dan dia bilang kalo OC ini cocok di pasangin sama si merah gaje itu! *di getok Ashido* dan fanfic ini juga mau gak mau saya harus bikin, karena ini juga tantangan temen kelas sebelah *kesel deh, padahal ide mepet #plakk!*. Oh iya, Kiyoe itu bukan saya loh! Kalian bisa panggil author, Violetta. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih pada Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry yang telah membantu saya membuat scane hurt/comfort *saya sih gak jago bikin hurt/comfort =="*. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga bleach juga, dan terinspirasi dari fenomena alam.**

**Langsung aja ciri-ciri dari Kiyoe.**

**Kiyoe Sousuke: Rambut warna coklat panjang agak ikal (gaya rambut seperti gaya rambut Orihime versi agak ikal ), mata warna coklat, tinggi 170 cm, berat 52 kg, anak dari Aizen Sousuke. Dan bagi yang ingin tau lebih lanjut tentang kemampuan dan zanpakutounyanya Kiyoe, silahkan liat di profil saya! ^_^**

**Title: Angles and Demons.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano X OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rate: T.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo (s), RnR and review please, mohon maaf karena masih berantakan dan masih banyak kesalahan! .v**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Angles and Demons © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.**

**Summary: Malaikat adalah mahkluk suci, dan iblis adalah mahkluk yang di anggap sebagai mahkluk yang derajatnya di rendahkan. Malaikat bertugas membasmi iblis dari tempat suci, atau mensucikan tempat suci dari iblis.**

**~*~*~*~ ANGLES AND DEMONS ~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 1 (prologue).**

Pagi yang cerah awal musim dingin, terlihat banya orang yang memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Meskipun suhu udara sangat dingin, tapi itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Dan terlihat banyak orang yang memakai kasode dan hakama yang berwarna hitam sambil melakukan aktivitas mereka tersendiri, mereka adalah para malaikat yang tinggal di Soul Society. Soul Society adalah tempat tinggal para malaikat dan para roh suci, dan Soul Society adalah tempat suci. Yang berarti, tempat yang tidak boleh di cemari oleh mahkluk yang di anggap rendahan seperti iblis. Iblis adalah musuh dari para malaikat, dan para malaikat juga memiliki tugas untuk membasmi iblis dan mensucikan tempat para roh suci. Para malaikat bersifat mensucikan dan memiliki hati, sedangkan iblis hatinya menghilang dan membentuk topeng.

"Teori pengusiran Hollow, lagi-lagi harus mempelajari itu," keluh seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata abu-abu sambil berjalan, Ashido Kano.

"Itu juga salahmu sendiri, menyerang Hollow asal-asalan," kata seorang laki-laki berambut orange, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Demi kebaikanmu juga," kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah namun beralis absrak, Renji Abarai.

Tiga laki-laki itu adalah salah salah satu contoh dari para malaikat yang memulai aktivitasnya, mereka adalah Ichigo, Ashido, dan Renji. Mereka sering di sebut _tre angeli_. Yang berarti tia malaikat, karena mereka termasuk malaikat yang terkuat. Yang membentuk tre angeli adalah Ichigo, maka dari itu ketua dari tre angeli adalah Ichigo. Tre angeli bukan hanya julukan bagi mereka, tapi tre angeli merupakan sebuah organisasi yang di dirikan oleh Ichigo.

"Kalian sudah mendengar berita akhir-akhir ini?" kata Renji.

"Tidak, memangnya berita apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tahu berita ini dari Tatsuki, katanya sebentar lagi gerhana venus," kata Renji.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada saat gerhana venus?" tanya Ashido.

"Itu dia, aku tidak tau mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak malaikat yang di tugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga," kata Renji.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, " Kau benar, Rukia juga di tugaskan."

Mereka bertiga terdiam, dan memutuskan untuk berpikir. Apa yang akan terjadi pada saat gerhana venus? Kenapa banyak malaikat yang harus berjaga?

"Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja pada Rukia," kata Ichigo yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Renji dan Ashido.

Setelah kepergian Ichigo, Renji kemudian mengikuti Ichigo dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Tatsuki. Ashido yang meresa ditinggalkan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi juga. Dan setelah beberapa lama bershunpo, Ichigo akhirnya sampai di tempat wanita yang bernama 'Rukia' tadi.

"Rukia!"panggil Ichigo pada seorang wanita yang berambut hitam, dan bermata violet berbentuk lemon.

"Ichigo, tumben kau kesini," kata seorang wanita yang di panggil 'Rukia' tadi.

Rukia Kuchiki, adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki perawakan mungil, bermata violet yang bermakna keanggunan. Ia adalah seorang malaikat dari klan Kuchiki, da ia adalah kekasih dari Ichigo.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Kebetulan Ukitake Taichou sedang tidak ada," kata Rukia.

"Tapi tidak disini," kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~*~ Tempat Lain ~*~**

Di tempat lain, terlihat laki-laki dan wanita sedang berbincang-bincang di bawah pohon sakura yang tertutup oleh salju. Itu sebabnya mereka berdua lebih memilih di bawah pohon sakura, karena kalau mereka duduk di kursi taman mungkin mereka akan terkena salju yang terus jatuh dari langit.

"A….apa? Jadi itu sebabnya?" kaget seorang laki-laki berambut merah namun beralis absrak, Renji Abarai.

"Begitulah, karena itu kami harus ikut berjaga," kata seorang wanita yang bergaya rambut agak acak-acakkan atau lebih tepatnya kekasih dari Renji, Tatsuki Arisawa.

Tatsuki Arisawa, adalah salah satu malaikat dari klan Arisawa yang di kenal dengan ilmu bela diri dari mereka yang handal, dan Tatsuki merupakan kekasih dari Renji.

Tujuan Renji menemui Tatsuki adalah untuk menanyakan tentang gerhana venus, dan Tatsuki adalah salah satu malaikat yang ikut berjaga pada saat gerhana venus sudah tidak lama lagi. Dan setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Tatsuki, akhirnya Renji mengerti kenapa pada saat gerhana venus sudah tidak lama lagi akan terjadi harus banyak malaikat yang menjaga keamanan Soul Society, bahkan tidak biasanya juga Tatsuki ikut berjaga.

"Apakah ada cara untuk menghentikan itu?" tanya Renji pada Tatsuki.

"Entahlah, para taichou sedang mencari cara untuk mengehentikannya," kata Tatsuki.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Tatsuki, terimakasih atas penjelasanmu," kata Renji yang kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tatsuki yang masih duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang tertutup salju.

"Ichigo dan Ashido harus mengetahui hal ini," gumam Renji sambil bershunpo mengikuti reaitsu Ichigo dan Ashido yang kebetulan berada di satu tempat yang sama.

Tidak lama kemudian Renji sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, dan terlihatlah Ichigo yang kelihatannya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu ke Ashido.

"Ichigo, Ashido!" panggil Renji sambil berjala menuju Ichigo dan Ashido.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalian sudah tau kenapa banyak malaikat yang harus berjaga menjelang gerhana venus yang semakin mendekat?" tanya Renji.

"Kami sudah tau dan aku baru saja menjelaskan pada Ashido," kata Ichigo.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian berdua sudah tau," kata Renji.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Ashido.

"Kata Tatsuki, para taichou sedang mencari cara untuk mengentikan itu," kata Renji.

"Sepertinya kita juga harus membantu," kata Ichigo.

Lalu setelah itu, suasana diantara mereka kembali menjadi hening. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Dan tiba-tiba handphone Renji lalu berdering, dan Renji langsung membaca sms dari handphonenya yang tadi berdering.

"Ichigo, Ashido, kita di panggil soutaichou," kata Renji.

"Tidak biasanya kita di panggil soutaichou," kata Ashido yang lalu berhunpo menuju Divisi 1.

Dan di susul oleh Ichigo dan Renji, dan tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Mereka bertiga lalu masuk ke dalam tempat mereka di panggil.

"Yamamoto Soutaichou kenapa Anda memanggil kami?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada misi yang harus kalian bertiga jalankan," kata seorang laki-laki yang di panggil 'Yamamoto' tadi.

"Misi apa?" tanya Renji.

"Misi ini sangatlah penting, karena ini menyangkut semua malaikat di Soul Society," kata Yamamoto.

"Misi apa itu?" tanya Ashido.

"Kalian bertiga harus…" kata Yamamoto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kami bertiga harus apa?" tanya Renji penasaran.

"Kalian bertiga harus membunuh putri dari Kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo, pada saat gerhana venus!" perintah Yamamoto tegas.

"Membunuh, pekerjaan yang mudah," kata Ashido.

"Hanya saja masalahnya dia mempunyai zanpakutou yang bisa menyegel lawannya dan mengubur lawannya," kata Yamamoto.

Ashido yang mendengar itu hanya memasang raut wajah yang seperti biasa, dan ia selalu menganggap remeh lawannya. Karena itu, ia sering terluka parah pada saat pertarungan.

Setelah cukup lama menjelaskan tentang misi, akhirnya Ichigo, Renji, dan Ashido, meninggalkan Divisi 1. Dan mulai memepersiapkan diri mereka untuk besok, karena mereka berangkan ke Hueco Mundo besok.

"Ashido, sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkan dia," kata Renji.

"Cih, dia tidak lebih hanyalah mahkluk yang derajatnya jauh lebih rendah daripada malaikat," kata Ashido.

**~*~*~*~ Hueco Mundo ~*~*~*~**

Di padang pasir yang luas, berdirilah sebuah istana megah di hamparan padang pasir yang luas. Dan keadaan di sana sangat tandus, dan tidak pernah berubah. Tempat itu adalah Hueco Mundo, dan istana iblis terkuat, di sana hanya ada para iblis. Dan raja dari kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo, adalah Aizen Sousuke.

"Aizen-sama, tidak lama lagi gerhana venus akan terjadi," kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hijau dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tau, kalian pasti tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan, Ulquiorra," kata seorang yang di panggil 'Aizen' tadi.

"Para Espada dan Arrancar sudah siap, kita tinggal menunggu gerhana venus," kata seorang laki-laki yang di panggil 'Ulquiorra' tadi dengan nada yang dingin.

Ulquiorra lalu berjalan meninggalkan Aizen, dan Ulquiorra langsung ke tempat para Espada yang lainnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian Ulquiorra sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, dan mulai melakukan perinta dari raja mereka.

"S…sebentar lagi," kata seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dengan kimono putih hitam dan bermata coklat dari luar ruangan yang mendengarkan pembicaraan para Espada, dan ia menyembunyikan reaitsunya hingga para Espada tidak ada yang bisa merasakan reaitsunya.

**~^~*~ TBC ~*~^~**

**Yare… yare, maaf kalau masih pendek ^^, maklum baru prologue.**

_**Tre Angeli, **_**ambil dari bahasa Italia yang berarti 'Tiga Malaikat'.**

**Violetta, minta maaf juga karena kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Ini fanfic tantangan terberat bagi saya, tapi saya seneng bikinnya.**

**Langsung aja! REVIEW please, review kalian bikin saya semangat menjalani tantangan ini! ==p**

**Kritik, saran, RnR, atau flame (asalkan jangan flame character) sangat di terima. Itu sangat membantu saya untuk lebih baik dalam berkarya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ve~ Violetta balik lagi!**

**Jujur, saya masih gak nyangka ternyata fanfic gaje ini ada yang review dan minta LEMON! *semangat berkobar-kobar(?).**

**Dan awalnya juga gak jadi update hari ini, karena saya lagi di asrama. Trus pulsa modem abis dan gak boleh keluar karena pengawas yang killer, untungnya kaa-san ngisiin pulsa modem *lah kok malah curhat?*.**

**Kiyoe: Pikiran lu hentai mulu sih, author! *sinis***

**Violetta: Biarin, yang LEMONAN juga bukan gue tapi elu. *seringai***

**Kiyoe: Kuso, LANGSUNG AJA NAPA?**

**Title: Angles and Demons.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano X OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rate: T.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo (s), RnR and review please, mohon maaf karena masih berantakan dan masih banyak kesalahan! .v**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Angles and Demons © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.**

**Summary: Perjalanan tre angeli menuju kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo di mulai, bagaimanakah perjalanan mereka? **

**~*~Angles and Demons~*~**

"S…sebentar lagi," kata seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang dengan kimono putih hitam dan bermata coklat dari luar ruangan yang mendengarkan pembicaraan para Espada, dan ia menyembunyikan reaitsunya hingga para Espada tidak ada yang bisa merasakan reaitsunya.

"Onna, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang wanita tadi. Dan tentu saja, wanita tadi kaget.

"Bukan urusanmu," kata wanita dengan nada dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Sepertinya wanita itu sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba muncul, jadi karena itulah ia sudah tau bagaimana harusnya ia bersikap agar tidak membuat Ulquiorra atau Espada lainnya curiga padanya.

"Onna, kau urus saja dia," kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin pada wanita berambut orange yang berdiri di sampingnya, Orihime Inoue.

Lalu wanita yang bernama Orihime Inoue itu langsung mengikuti wanita berambut coklat yang telah berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, "Kiyoe-sama tunggu!"

Sementara orang yang di panggil 'Kiyoe-sama' itu hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Orihime. Dia terus berjalan menuju suatu tempat, atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya sendiri. Dan tidak lama kemudian ia sampai di kamarnya, tentu saja di ikuti Orihime di belakangnya. Orihime adalah mantan malaikat yang kini bekerja di Istana Las Noches, meskipun bekerja di sana. Ia tetap saja malaikat, yang berarti masih mempunyai hati. Dan ia seringkali menjadi teman putri dari kerajaan ini, Kiyoe Sousuke.

"Kiyoe-sama, ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Kau tau sebentar lagi gerhana venus, dan kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi," kata Kiyoe.

"….." Orihime diam, ia tau apa yang akan terjadi pada saat gerhana venus.

"Kalau di suruh memilih, aku lebih memilih di bunuh daripada harus gini!" kata Kiyoe yang sudah mulai frustasi karena gerhana venus akan terjadi tinggal 3 minggu lagi.

"….." Orihime masih diam, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Biasanya ia selalu membantu Kiyoe mencari jalan dalam masalahnya, tapi kali ini ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini. Masalah ini terlalu rumit, karena menyangkut mengenai malaikat dan iblis. Kedua makhluk yang sulit untuk di persatukan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mungkin untuk damai. Para iblis tidak akan menghalalkan cara apapun untuk menjatuhkan semua malaikat, dan para malaikat tidak akan berhenti membunuh iblis sebelum para iblis mati.

Ada satu kesamaan malaikat dan iblis, yaitu mereka sama-sama menginginkan kekuatan dari gerhana venus. Jika para iblis yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari gerhana venus itu, maka mereka akan menghancurkan para malaikat dan membuat dunia di selimuti oleh kegelapan, ketakutan, dan tidak akan ada lagi rasa kebahagian. Atau mungkin jika para malaikat yang mendapatkan kekuatan gerhana venus itu, pada saat gerhana venus bukan kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan, tetapi akan muncul seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Para malaikat percaya, putri itu adalah putri venus, dan putri itu akan menyegel para iblis. Segel terkuat yang pernah ada, dan segel itu tidak bisa di buka oleh siapapun. Oleh karena itu, para iblis tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo melakukan perjanjian dengan kerajaan Iblis Neraka. Seorang pangeran dari kerjaan Iblis Neraka akan melakukan perjanjian darah dengan putri dari kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo pada saat gerhana venus mencapai pada puncaknya.

Melalui pesan yang di kirimkan Orihime secara diam-diam, akhirnya para malaikat mengetahui perjanjian itu. Dan untuk itu, para malaikat berusaha mencegah itu.

Selain bekerja di istana Las Noches, Orihime sebenarnya adalah mata-mata yang di kirimkan para malaikat untuk mengetahui bagaimana para iblis.

**~*~Tempat Lain ~*~**

**Esok Harinya…**

Matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya kembali, dan mendakan bahwa para malaikat yang tinggal di Soul Society untuk memulai aktivitas mereka sehari-hari. Hari ini adalah hari bagi Tre Angeli untuk memulai perjalanan misi mereka menuju kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo. Terlihat Ichigo, Renji, dan Ashido sudah berada di depan Garganta, dan mereka tinggal menunggu soutaichou datang.

"Soutaichou lama sekali," keluh Renji yang kelihatannya sudah bosan menunggu kedatangan soutaichou.

"….." Ichigo dan Ashido hanya diam, mereka tidak ingin menanggapi keluhan Renji. Menanggapi keluhan Renji bagi mereka sama membuat masalah, dengan cara berdebat.

Tidak lama kemudian soutaichou datang dan memberi tau mereka harus bagaimana jika di Hueco Mundo, dan rencana apa yang harus mereka gunakan? Karena Hueco Mundo adalah tempat yang sangat berbahaya.

"Jangan sampai misi ini gagal, keselamatan semua malaikat tergantung pada kalian bertiga," kata Yamamoto.

Ichigo, Renji, dan Ashido mengangguk pelan. Dan kemudian mereka masuk ke Garganta, dan perjalanan menuju kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo dimulai. Ke Hueco Mundo memang memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, dan setelah beberapa lama kemudian mereka bertiga sampai di Hueco Mundo.

"Istana Las Noches sudah di depan mata," kata Renji.

"Tunggu dulu, kata soutaichou meskipun terlihat dekat namun jaraknya sangat jauh dari sini," kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah, jangan membuang waktu lagi. Ayo!" kata Ashido semangat dan mulai bershunpo.

"Dasar, tidak pernah berubah kau ini!" kata Ichigo yang kemudian menyusul Ashido.

Perjalan Tre Angeli di mulai, sungguh perjalanan yang tidak mudah. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka di serang oleh para iblis seperti Hollow, Arrancar, atau pun Menos. Sebuah perjalanan yang panjang, bahkan kalau di perkirakaan mereka berhasil sampai di Istana Las Noches beberapa hari.

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

Setelah perjalanan cukup panjang dan berbahaya, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di depan Isana Las Noches. Dan mereka bertiga langsung menyelinap masuk ke Istana Las Noches dengan meredam reaitsu, kemudian mereka berhenti sejenak untung merancang rencana.

"Menurut informasi dari Inoue, tempat kita sekarang adalah tempat yang jarang di kunjungi oleh para Espada," kata Ichigo.

"….." Renji dan Ashido diam mendengarkan penjelasan Ichigo.

"Aku dan Renji akan menarik perhatian para Espada dengan cara menghancurkan beberapa bagian dari Las Noches, dan saat itu Ashido menyelinap masuk ke kamar putri itu," jelas Ichigo lagi.

"Jadi intinya aku dank au harus membuat ledakan yang besar," kata Renji.

"Begitulah, ini adalah denah tempat kamar putri itu," kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"H…hei kenapa harus aku?" kata Ashido.

"Karena kau ahli shunpo," cibir Renji.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan langsung membunuhnya!" kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu misi kita," protes Ashido.

"Kita bawa dia sebagai sandera, dan dia hanya boleh di bunuh pada saat gerhana venus," kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" kata Renji semangat.

Ichigo dan Ashido mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian Ashido pergi bershunpo menuju tempat yang di maksud Ichigo, dan tentu saja dengan melihat sebuah denah yang ada di dalam kertas itu. Dan kemudian Ichigo dan Renji bershunpo ke tempat yang dekat dengan pusat kendali Las Noches.

"Kau siap, Renji?" tanya Ichigo.

"…." Renji mengangguk pelan.

"BANKAI!" seru Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

Mereka berdua menghancurkan sebuah tembok penghalang yang dekat dengan pusat kendali Las Noches itu. Karena bankai Ichigo dan Renji di lakukan bersama-sama, sehingga ledakan besar terjadi. Dan itu membuat pertahanan Las Noches melemah, para Espada segera datang ke tempat dimana Ichigo dan Renji menghancurkan salah satu tembok penghalang yang dekat dengan pusat kendali.

**~*~*~ Tempat Lain ~*~*~**

Sementara Ichigo dan Renji menarik perhatian para Espada dengan cara menghancurkan salah satu tembok yang dekat dengan pusat kendali Las Noches, Ashido dengan mudah menyelinap di Istana Las Noches. Meskipun menggunakan shunpo, tetapi menemukan kamar sang putri cukup sulit. Karena di Las Noches memiliki banyak lorong-lorong, walaupun Ashido sudah d berikan denah itu, tapi tetap saja dia kebingungan.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," gumam Ashido sambil terus bershunpo.

**~*~*~*~ Tempat Lain ~*~*~*~**

Di sebuah kamar yang luas atau lebih tepatnya kamar dari putri kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo, terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Dia seperti sibuk di dalam pikirannya, tanpa memedulikan keadaan Las Noches yang sekarang dalam keadaan yang bisa di bilang 'genting'.

"Arrrgghh… sialan, siapa dia itu?" kata wanita itu seperti orang yang sedang frustasi, Kiyoe Sousuke.

**Kiyoe's POV**

Entah apa yang ku alami akhir-akhir ini, dan bisa di bilang sangat aneh. Aku bermimpi, tetapi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, dan terus menghantuiku.

Seorang gadis kecil, itu yang selalu ada di dalam mimpiku.

Rambut dan matanya juga berwarna coklat, mirip denganku dan aneh sekali.

Kalimat gadis kecil itu selalu terbayang, ketika aku bertanya padanya, 'siapa kau sebenarnya?'

Dia tersenyum, dan menjawab 'aku adalah dirimu, jiwa kita menyatu'.

Aneh, sangat aneh! Apa maksudnya? Sebelum gerhana venus mendekat aku tak pernah di hantui mimpi aneh itu, dan semakin hari mimpi itu semakin aneh. Seperti saat aku tidur tadi, gadis kecil itu kembali muncul. Namun, kali ini dia menjelma menjadi sosok wanita sebaya denganku, dan sangat mirip denganku hanya saja perbedaannya rambutnya panjang dan agak ikal di bagian bawah, sedangkan aku berambut lurus.

'Aku mengenalmu lebih jauh daripada siapapun,'

'Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?' tanyaku lagi

'Aku tau kau mempunyai hati dan perasaan, hatimu suci.'

'...' aku diam, aku bingung.

Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Apa maksudnya?

'Kau pasti bingung, aku tidak akan member tau siapa aku sebenarnya.'

Dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan, semakin membuatku bingung saja.

'Jawaban siapa aku sebenarnya, ada di dalam dirimu.'

Kalimat terakhinya sebelum aku terbangun dari mimpiku selalu membayangiku, dan sebelum ia pergi ia mengusap pelan bahu kananku. Setelah itu tangannya yang mengusap bahuku mengeluarkan cahaya putih, kemudian rasa sakit mulai terasa di bahu kananku dan kemudian rasa sakit itu seperti menyebar di tubuhku.

Dia pergi, bersama cahaya putih.

Rasa sakit yang begitu nyata, sangat sakit.

**Normal's POV**

"BAKUDOU 4, HAINAWA!"

Kiyoe tersadar dari lamunannya, dan lengannya dengan energi berbentuk tali. Kiyoe bingung, dia mencoba melepaskan itu, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Cih, ternyata lemah sekali," kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang telah masuk ke dalam kamar Kiyoe, Ashido Kano.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Tidak penting siapa aku, makhluk rendahan!" kata Ashido sinis.

"….." Kiyoe diam, tatapan matanya melemah seakan ia sudah pasrah.

Ashido tidak mau membuang waktunya, dengan cepat Ashido menggendong kiyoe di pundaknya dan segera bershunpo untuk menemui Ichigo dan Renji. Dan setelah beberapa lama kemudian Ashido sampai di tempat Ichigo dan Renji. Ichigo dan Renji sedang bertarung melawan Espada.

"Sudah ku dapatkan makhluk rendahan ini!" kata Ashido.

Ichigo dan Renji lalu bershunpo mendekat le Ashido, dan sebuah seringai licik terlukis di wajah Ichigo.

"Kalau kalian berani menyerang dia mati!" ancam Ichigo.

"….." Espada diam, dan mereka mengganggap kalau ancaman itu hanya geretakan saja.

"Kami tidak main-main dengan ancaman kami," kata Ashido yang kemudian menurunkan Kiyoe yang daritadi di gendongnya di pundak.

PLAKKKK!

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras di layangkan Ashido kepada Kiyoe yang daritadi diam terpaku, dan membuat Kiyoe terjatuh.

"Biarkan saja mereka pergi, dan membawa onna itu," kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin dan ia baru saja datang.

"Tapi Aizen-sama bisa membunuh kita!" kata Grimmjow.

"Ini perintah dari Aizen-sama," kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin.

**~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~**

**Violetta: Yeyyyyy! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! *jingkrak-jingkrak gaje***

**Kiyoe: *ngusap-ngusap memar bekas di tampar* Keterlaluan lu Violetta, masa gue sampe di tampar gini? Sakit tau!**

**Violetta: Derita lu, nih naskah terbaru buat chapter 3! *nyerahin naskah ke AshiKiyoe***

**AshiKiyoe: *baca naskah*.**

**Violetta: Khukhukhu…**

**AshiKiyoe: NANI? MASA SAMA DIA! *saling nunjuk***

**Violetta: Cieee… kompak. *langsung ngacir ke sofa+tidur***

**All ex Violetta: *sweatdrop*.**

**Kiyoe: Ok, karena si Violetta ngorok jadi yang ambil alih Kiyoe dulu ya!**

**Ashido: Yang baca jangan lupa review, supaya gue bisa cepet 'itu'.**

**Kiyoe: ERO! **

**Violetta: REVIEW PLEASE! *ngigau***


	3. Chapter 3

**Holla, eh Hallo!**

**Wkwkwkwk… gak nyangka bisa update cepet juga!**

**Kiyoe: Cepet apaan? Ini mah telat lagi! *sinis***

**Violetta: Jangan sinis gitu, mau gue bikin lu di rape hah? *killer mode on***

**Kiyoe: *diem*.**

**Violetta: OK, LANGSUNG AJA!**

**Title: Angles and Demons.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano X OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rate: T.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo (s), RnR and review please, mohon maaf karena masih berantakan dan masih banyak kesalahan! .v**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Angles and Demons © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.**

**Summary: Aku ingin kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tak tau caranya. Aku tak bisa kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tau siapa aku sebenarnya dan juga tidak tau bagaimana menjadi diri sendiri. Sekarang rasanya aku seperti di kendalikan, mungkin saja di kendalikan oleh kekosongan atau apalah itu.**

**~*~*~*~ Angles and Demons ~*~*~*~**

"Kami tidak main-main dengan ancaman kami," kata Ashido yang kemudian menurunkan Kiyoe yang daritadi di gendongnya di pundak.

PLAKKKK!

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras di layangkan Ashido kepada Kiyoe yang daritadi diam terpaku, dan membuat Kiyoe terjatuh.

"Biarkan saja mereka pergi, dan membawa onna itu," kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin dan ia baru saja datang.

"Tapi Aizen-sama bisa membunuh kita!" kata Grimmjow.

"Ini perintah dari Aizen-sama," kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin.

"Hah… apa boleh buat," kata Grimmjow.

"Rencana berhasil," gumam Ichigo pelan.

Ichigo, Renji, Ashido, dan Kiyoe kemudian pergi meninggalkan istana Las Noches. Dan tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga berhasil keluar dari istana Las Noches, karena lelah mereka berhenti di tempat yang memang sudah sangat jauh dari istana Las Noches. Walaupun sudah sangat jauh dari istana Las Noches bukan berarti mereka sudah aman, mungkin saja ada iblis yang tiba-tiba manyerang. Di tempat yang luas seperti Hueco Mundo tidak menutup kemungkinan banyak iblis berkeliaran di mana-mana, oleh karena itu mereka yang ingin bertahan hidup harus selalu peka terhadap lingkungan di sekitarnya. Sulit, memang sulit ketika tubuh sudah lelah tetapi tetap harus waspada. Sedikit saja lengah nyawa bisa melayang, itulah yang harus di ingat bagi malaikat yang sedang berada di tempat banyak iblis berkeliaran seperti Hueco Mundo.

"Kita istirahat dulu," kata Ichigo.

"Untuk apa? Bagaimana kalau saat kita lengah wanita ini malah kabur!" kata Ashido.

Ichigo melihat sekilas keadaan Kiyoe yang menurutnya sudah tidak mungkin bisa kabur. Karena zanpakutounya sudah di tangan Renji, dan juga tatapan yang sudah tidak mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah tidak mau melawan lagi atau lebih tepatnya sudah pasrah.

"Dia tidak mungkin kabur," kata Ichigo.

"Ck," Ashido berdecak kesal.

Suasana diantara mereka hanya hening, tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sibuk dengan pikiran bukan berarti mereka lengah. Ichigo terus saja memperhatikna keadaan di sekitarnya, Renji sedang menajamkan zanpakutounya, sedangkan Ashido mengawasi gerak-gerik Kiyoe.

Meskipun gerak-gerik Kiyoe di awasi, tetapi tetap saja dia diam. Tatapan matanya kosong, tak ada tatapan kebencian. Yang ada hanya kekosongan, dan hanya fokus pada pikiran. Tidak memerdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hening, suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka topic permbicaraan, semuanya menjadi hening. Membuat suasana Hueco Mundo yang pada dasarnya suram menjadi bertambah, reaitsu iblis yang kuat tidak membuat mereka lepas dari suasana hening. Mereka seperti di selimuti oleh kekosongan saja, tetapi tidak. Kecuali Kiyoe yang pada dasarnya tatapannya memang benar-benar kosong, sepertinya kekosongan memmang benar-benar menyelimutinya.

**Kiyoe's POV**

Aku diam.

Kekosongan, kata itu yang menurutku pantas untuk keadaanku sekarang.

Aku tak tau, aku seperti tidak melihat orang-orang di sekitarku. Hanya kekosongan itu saja, entah mengapa tidak ada rasa benci yang timbul di benakku pada mereka bertiga. Entahlah, aneh sekali.

Kenapa aku tidak membenci mereka?

'Karena kau masih mempunyai hati,'

Hati? Bukankah aku iblis, yang berarti tidak mempunyai hati?

'Hatimu masih ada, dan kau tidak memiliki topeng.'

Mungkin benar, tapi sangat sulit di percaya.

'Percayalah,'

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku bahkan tidak sadar aku berbicara dengan siapa? Ini pikiranku, tapi kenapa seperti aja yang menjawab setiap kali pertanyaanku. Apa hanya halusinasiku saja? Entahlah, semenjak mimpi itu aku selalu melamun. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit saat di tampar di Las Noches tadi, saat ini aku bahkan tidak tau di mana aku? Aneh bukan, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran, itu membuatku tidak peka terhadap apapun.

'Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku.'

Kalimat macam apa itu, kalimat itu selalu ada di dalam mimpi anehku itu. Wanita itu adalah aku, dan aku adalah wanita itu? Apa maksudnya? Satu jiwa? Apa itu?

Siapa wanita itu? Apa dia malaikat ataukah iblis sepertiku?

'Kau bukan iblis atau pun malaikat,'

Hei, suara itu! Aku sekarang tidak sedang tidur, kenapa suara itu kembali seperti memberikan bisikkan padaku?

"HEI KAU!"

Siapa dia? Aneh sekali, bahkan sekarang ada dua pertanyaan di benakku, 'siapa aku sebenarnya?'

"CEPAT BANGUN, KITA KE SOUL SOCIETY SEKARANG!"

Siapa aku sebenarnya? Mungkin konyol, aku tak tau siapa aku sebenarnya?

Sulit, sangat sulit. Terjebak diantara mimpi-mimpi aneh, hanya mimpi? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang akan menyepelekan hal itu, termasuk aku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa selalu menghantuiku?

Apa ini pertanda?

Ku rasa tidak, tapi rasanya ada sisi lain dari diriku yang mempercayai itu.

PLAAAAAKKKK!  
>Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras kini kembali di layangkan oleh laki-laki yang bernama Ashido tadi, tamparan itu sangat keras dan membuatku terpental.<p>

"HEI KAU IBLIS SIALAN, KAU TULI ATAU APA? SOMBONG SEKALI KAU!" marahnya.

"….." aku diam, aku tau aku akan di perlakukan seperti ini.

Tapi aku pasrah, setidaknya dengan membunuhku aku tidak harus di hantui dengan mimpi aneh dan perjanjian darah yang harus aku lakukan.

Paling tidak jika aku di bawa ke Soul Society aku bisa melihat langit biru, matahari terbit dan salju yang dingin saat musim dingin ini. Itu tidak akan ku lihat jika aku masih di Las Noches, aku ambil sisi positif saja. Aku tak perlu sedih karena aku akan mati, lagi pula untuk apa berlama-lama hidup? Sedangkan aku saja tidak tau siapa diriku sebenarnya, seorang putri? Kurasa bukan, itu bukan diriku. Putri, apa enaknya menjadi seorang yang selalu di atur-atur seperti mainan?

Apa aku iblis? Entahlah, kalau aku iblis kenapa aku berbeda? Semua iblis hatinya menghilang dan membentuk topeng sedangkan aku tidak ada topeng atau pun lubang yang menandakan bahwa hatiku sudah hilang.

Apa aku malaikat? Mustahil, itu tidak mungkin.

'Siapa sebenarnya aku?'

Pertanyaan itu yang terus saja menghantui otakku.

Bahkan saat fisikku sudah di lukai, aku tidak merasakan sakit. Seperti sekarang, aku hanya diam seribu bahasa. Aku berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri, ku rasakan cairan berwarna merah mulai mengalir dari ujung bibirku. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak mengubah apa-apa. Aku tetaplah merasakan kekosongan, mungkin saja sekarang wajahku sudah memar.

Wajah memar? Tetaplah tidak mengubah kekosongan ini, tatapanku kosong.

Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kekosongan ini bisa hilang?

Aku bingung, sangat bingung.

Sekarang tubuhku kembali diikat dengan menggunakan bakudou, aku seperti tahanan saja sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli, kekosongan ini masih saja menguasai diriku.

Aku ingin kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tak tau caranya. Aku tak bisa kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tau siapa aku sebenarnya dan juga tidak tau bagaimana menjadi diri sendiri. Sekarang rasanya aku seperti di kendalikan, mungkin saja di kendalikan oleh kekosongan atau apalah itu.

**Normal's POV**

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, perjalanan yang panjang. Dan tentu saja, perjalanan yang akan menjadi kesenangan karena Tre Angeli karena mereka berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang terbilang misi yang berat. Misi yang menyangkut kesalamatan para malaikat, tentu saja bukan misi yang mudah. Setelah beberapa lama di perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di Garganta, dan mereka langsung memasuki Garganta dan pulang menuju Soul Society. Meskipun sudah di Garganta, tetapi tetap saja memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk ke Soul Society. Membosankan, mungkin itu yang sekarang berada di benak mereka. Siapa yang tidak bosan jika berada di perjalanan yang memerlukan waktu lama, tentu saja setiap orang akan merasa bosan. Tetapi itu berakhir setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, apalagi kembali dengan catatan berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang berat. Dan Setelah beberapa lama di Garganta, akhirnya mereka sampai di Soul Society, dan mereka bertiga termasuk Kiyoe langsung menuju Divisi 1. Divisi 1 adalah tempat mereka melapor kepada soutaichou bahwa mereka berhasil melaksanakan misi yang di berikan. Setelah melapor pada soutaichou mereka langsung beristirahat, kecuali Kiyoe yang masih di Divisi 1 untuk di introgasi. Yang mengintrogasi Kiyoe adalah orang-orang dari Divisi 2, Divisi 2 di kenal dengan ketegasan para anggotanya sebagai malaikat (ninja). Kiyoe di introgasi di sebuah ruangan, ruangan yang gelap, sempit, dan tentu saja ruangan itu sudah di berikan segel khusus agar ia tidak kabur.

"Jadi ini ya orangnya," kata seorang wanita berambut hitam, Soifon.

Soifon adalah taichou Divisi 2, seharusnya yang mengitogasi Kiyoe adalah orang-orang suruhan Soifon. Tetapi karena Soifon juga ingin mengintrogasi iblis, yang merupakan suatu kesenangannya. Akhirnya ialah yang mengitogasi, dan dengan bantuan fukutaichounya. Selain itu, Soifon juga di kenal dengan ketegasannya, sifatnya yang kurang penyabar dan agak gegabah. Tetapi ia juga sering berhasil mengitrogasi iblis sampai semua informasi yang ia inginkan di dapatkannya dengan mudah.

"….." seorang laki-laki yang berperawakan besar hanya diam, Oumaeda Marechiyo.

Soifon menatap Oumaeda dengan tajam, yang berarti Oumaeda harus memulai introgasi terlebih dahulu. Oumaeda dengan cepat menuruti perintah Soifon, jika tidak sama saja dengan membunuh diri sendiri.

"H…hai taichou," kata Oumaeda bergidik ngeri.

"….." Kiyoe diam, dia duduk di sebuah kursi, tangan dan kakinya sudah diikat. Seingga tidak mungkin lagi untuk melakukan perlawanan.

"Apa rencana Aizen?" tanya Oumaeda dengan tegas dan memulai introgasi.

"..…" Kiyoe masih diam.

Urat berbentuk siku-siku mulai muncul di kepala Oumaeda, "CEPAT KATAKAN APA RENCANA AIZEN?"

"Pada saat gerhana venus, dia akan melakukan perjanjian darah dengan kerajaan iblis dari Neraka," kata Kiyoe.

"CIH, KALAU YANG ITU KAMI SUDAH TAU! APALAGI SELAIN ITU?" kata Soifon.

Kali ini Soifon mulai marah, urat berbentuk siku-siku juga menghiasi kepalanya. Soifon yakin kalau sang putri ini mengetahui banyak tentang itu, tetapi setiap kali di ajukan pertanyaan yang ia jawab hanya informasi yang sama seperti yang di berikan Orihime.

"CEPAT JAWAB! KAU KAN ANAKNYA, MASA TIDAK TAHU RENCANA YANG LAINNYA?" kata Soifon sambil mengeluarkan kunai berwarna putih dan lansung menodongkan ke leher Kiyoe.

"A…aku tidak tau apa-apa lagi, yang ku tau hanya itu," kata Kiyoe.

"BOHONG!" bentak Soifon sambil menggoreskan sedikit kunai ke leher Kiyoe, hingga darah mengalir dari lehernya.

**Kiyoe's POV**

"Uhhhh…" aku meringis pelan, ku rasakan darah mulai mengalir dari leherku.

Aku bingung, apa hanya karena aku iblis jadi perkataanku tidak di percaya?

Aku menjawab apa yang aku ketahui saja, tapi kenapa mereka tidak percaya?

Tamparan, luka, bahkan ku rasa rambut panjangku sekarang sudah tidak beraturan lagi atau lebih tepatnya mereka memotongnya juga.

Ku rasa wajahku sudah sangat memar, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan tangan kiriku lagi. Mungkin patah, biarkan sajalah. Aku juga sudah menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan apa adanya, setiap kali aku menjawab apa adanya pasti mereka bilang aku berbohong.

"Dia menggunakan Hougyoku untuk memperlancar tujuannya," kataku.

"Hougyoku? Mustahil, jangan berbohong baka!" kata wanita itu sambil menancapkan kunai di tangan kananku.

Sakit, kekosongan dalam diriku ku rasa sudah hilang. Kekosongan ini telah di gantikan oleh rasa sakit, sangat sakit. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit mulai terasa di bagian bahu kananku, tapi ku rasa bahu kananku tidak di lukai.

"Akkkhhh…" jeritku, aku terjatuh dengan lemas.

Ku rasakan darah mulai mengalir juga di bagian bahu kananku, dan anehnya kenapa rasa sakit di bahu kananku seolah-olah menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku lagi, dan perlahan-lahan pandanganku mulai kabur.

**Normal's POV**

"T…taichou," kata Oumaeda kaget melihat Kiyoe yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari bahu kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" kata Soifon.

Soifon heran, kenapa bisa seperi ini. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menusukkan kunai, tetapi tidak pada bagian bahu kanannya. Aneh sekali, itulah yang ada di pikiran Soifon saat ini. Entah luka atau apalah itu yang ada di bahu kanannya, yang jelas sekarang darah semakin mengalir dari bahu kanannya. Ini bukanlah efek dari jurus, sedangkan Soifon sendiri tidak melakukan jurus apapun.

"Jangan diam saja, cepat panggil orang-orang Divisi 4!" suruh Soifon pada Oumaeda yang masih bingung.

"H…hai!" Oumaeda langsung bershunpo ke Divisi 4.

**~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~**

**Violetta: Nyahahahaha… akhirnya chapter 3 selesai! *tiup-tiup terompet***

**Kiyoe: Teganya elu, kok gue di siksa gini sih? Apalagi yang nyiksa gajah bengkak sama kura-kura ninja(?)!**

**SoiOumae: *death glare*.**

**Ashido: Kok kemunculan gue kurang sih? Gue kan pemeran utama cowok di fanfic ini! *protes***

**Kiyoe: Gue juga mau protes, kenapa gue sebagai pemeran utama cewek di fanfic ini malah di siksa mulu sih? *ikutan protes***

**Violetta: Mau gak di siksa dan kemunculannya full?**

**AshiKiyoe: YA IYALAH MAU!**

**Violetta: ML aja! *pervert mode on***

**Kiyoe: *getok Violetta* SIALAN LU! SAMA AJA NYIKSA GUE JUGA!**

**Ashido: GUE MILIH ML! *senyum mesum***

**Kiyoe: *kabur*.**

**Violetta: OK, langsung aja! Yang baca jangan lupa review, kalo gak review di tindihin Oumaeda! Hayoooo… pasti gak mau kan di tindihin sama gajah bengkak? *dihetok Oumaeda***


	4. Chapter 4

**Wkwkwkwk… Violetta balik lagi! *tereak pake toa kepsek***

**Kali ini gue updatenya cepet! *tiup-tiup terompet***

**Kiyoe: Tumben lu.**

**Violetta: Karena gue mau cepet-cepet nyiksa lu lagi!**

**Kiyoe: Sialan lu!**

**Violetta: OK, WARNING CHAPTER INI ADALAH CHAPTER SEMI RATED M. ** **DAN TIDAK MENUTUP KEMUNGKINAN NANTI AKAN KE RATED M, KARENA PIKIRAN SAYA KADANG KUMAT PERVERTNYA! DUKUNG YA READERS YANG PERVERTNYA SAMA!**

**Readers: *jitak Violetta rame-rame*.**

**Title: Angels and Demons.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano X OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rated: Semi rated M!**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo (s), RnR and review please, mohon maaf karena masih berantakan dan masih banyak kesalahan! \(~.~)/**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Angles and Demons © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.**

**Summary: Entah perasaan apa ini, rasanya nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tidak ada reaitsu iblis pada umumnya di dirinya, aneh sekali. Aku awalnya memang membencinya dan tidak mau peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya, tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda 360 derajat. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang sekarang muncul padaku. Rasa sedih, rasa itu seperti muncul dengan tiba-tiba setelah aku melihat keadaannya yang sekarang. **

**~*~*~ Angels and Demons ~*~*~**

"Jangan diam saja, cepat panggil orang-orang Divisi 4!" suruh Soifon pada Oumaeda yang masih bingung.

"H…hai!" Oumaeda langsung bershunpo ke Divisi 4.

Tidak lama kemudian Hanatarou datang, dan kemudian mulai memeriksa keadaan Kiyoe.

Hanatarou adalah anggota Divisi 4, Divisi 4 di kenal sebagai Divisi media. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti rumah sakit, Divisi 4 di pimpin oleh seorang taichou wanita yang bernama Unohana Retsu.

"Dia harus di bawa ke Divisi 4," kata Hanatarou.

Tidak lama kemudian datang sekolompok orang-orang yang berpakaian serba putih, orang-orang itu adalah anggota dari Divisi 4. Mereka sengaja di panggil untuk membawa Kiyoe ke Divisi 4. Dan setelah sampai, mereka langsung membawa Kiyoe ke Divisi 4. Karena tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk mengobati luka di tubuh Kiyoe di tempat Kiyoe di introgasi, luka Kiyoe cukup parah dan memerlukan Unohana untuk mengobati lukannya itu.

**~*~Divisi 4~*~**

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Divisi 4. Dan langsung membawa Kiyoe ke ruang pengobatan, tidak lama kemudian masuk seorang wanita berambut hitam . Wanita itu adalah taichou Divisi 4, yang bernama Unohana Retsu. Unohana memang sangat ahli dalam urusan medis, maka dari itu ia menjadi taichou Divisi 4. Pengobatan di Divisi 4 memang biasanya di tangani oleh anggota yang bekerja di sana, namun jika sudah terlalu parah. Maka, yang mengobati adalah Unohana atau fukutaichounya yang bernama Isane Kotetsu.

"Isane!" panggil Unohana.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita berambut putih, Isane Kotetsu. Seperti biasa, Isane bertugas membantu Unohana. Isane memiliki seorang adik yang bernama Kiyone Kotetsu, yang merupakan fukutaichou Divisi 13.

"Hai taichou, ada apa?" tanya Isane.

"Tolong ambilkan obat yang ada di lemari itu!" perintah Unohana.

Lalu Unohana mulai memeriksa keadaan Kiyoe dan mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Kiyoe, pengobatan ini cukup memakan waktu yang lama. Karena luka Kiyoe memang parah dan tangan kirinya patah.

**Skip time~**

Setelah cukup lama mengobati luka Kiyoe, akhirnya pengobatan pun selesai. Kiyoe masih tak sadarkan diri.

Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata abu-abu, Ashido Kano. Dia di panggil oleh Unohana agar datang, tetapi teman-temannya yang lain tidak di panggil untuk datang ke Divisi 4. Hanya ia saja yang di panggil, mungkin ada keperluan yang harus ia urus.

"Kami menemukan keanehan pada dirinya," kata Unohana

"Keanehan? Apa itu?" tanya Ashido

"Dia berbeda dengan iblis pada umumnya, tidak ada lubang dan topeng," kata Unohana.

"Ha? Mana mungkin, dia kan iblis," kata Ashido.

"Itulah yang membuat saya bingung, dan lagi kami menemukan…" kata Unohana menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Menemukan apa?" tanya Ashido.

"Entah apa itu, yang jelas seperti ada sebuah goresan di bahu kanannya. Goresan itu seperti membentuk sebuah tanda," kata Unohana.

"..." Ashido terdiam, ia masih belum begitu mengerti perkataan Unohana.

"Sebaiknya, dia tinggal di rumahmu saja," kata Unohana.

"A…apa? Iblis itu, kenapa harus tinggal di rumahku?" kata Ashido kaget.

"Sepertinya dia tertekan kalau harus di introgasi terus, lagipula dia tidak berbahaya," kata Unohana.

"….." Ashido diam, mau tidak mau dia harus menyetujui keputusan Unoahana.

"Mungkin hatinya tidak menghilang, karena tidak di temukan lubang pada dadanya," kata Unohana.

**Ashido's POV**

Apa tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau hatinya masih ada? Ah… konyol, mana mungkin iblis punya hati. Dimana-mana iblis tetap saja iblis, tidak punya hati, perasaan, dan ku rasa mereka tidak punya rasa malu.

"Saya tinggal dulu," kata Unohana Taichou sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Iblis ini masih saja tidak sadarkan diri, aneh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, dia seperti malaikat saja. Entah apa sekarang yang ada di pikiranku, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah itu aku duduk di kursi dekat dengannya, kasihan juga dia.

"Sepertinya Soifon Taichou dan Oumaeda Fukutaichou terlalu menyiksanya," gumamku pelan sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian wajahnya yang memar.

Entah perasaan apa ini, rasanya nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tidak ada reaitsu iblis pada umumnya di dirinya, aneh sekali. Aku awalnya memang membencinya dan tidak mau peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya, tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda 360 derajat. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang sekarang muncul padaku. Rasa sedih, rasa itu seperti muncul dengan tiba-tiba setelah aku melihat keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Engghhh…" matanya perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka.

Dengan cepat ku jauhkan tanganku yang sedari tadi mengelus-elus memar di wajahnya, dan tatapanku yang tadinya menatapnya dengan sendu kini dengan cepat ku ubah menjadi tatapan sinis.

"Tuan putri sudah bangun bangun," gumamku pelan dengan tatapan yang sinis.

Ku rasa dia akan menertawakanku tadi, jika dia melihat aku berbeda 360 derajat. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin di permalukan begitu saja, apalagi di depan iblis. Oh tidak, harga diriku pasti langsung jatuh.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya.

"Divisi 4, kau sudah lama pingsan dan itu membuatku khawatir," kataku, aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi.

"Ha? Khawatir, sejak kapan kau mau mengkhawatirkan iblis sepertiku," katanya.

He? Bodohnya aku, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu! Kau bodoh Ashido Kano!

"Err… itu karena aku takut kau mati, karena nanti rencana akan batal kalau kau mati duluan," kataku berusaha membuat alasan.

"Ooh begitu, pasti bahagia ya bisa melihat saat iblis sepertiku mati," katanya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Tentu saja," kataku sambil membuang muka.

Sebenarnya kalau mengingat itu, rasanya aku agak tidak tega melihatmu di eksekusi.

BAKA! KENAPA AKU MALAH JADI SEPERTI INI SIH?

Apa dia punya kekuatan untuk mempengaruhi pikiran ya? Arrghh… aku frustasi kalau harus memikirkan itu, atau jangan-jangan otakku sudah mulai rusak?

"Cepat berdiri! Sekarang juga kita pulang!" kataku.

"Pulang? Pulang kemana? Ke tempat introgasi," katanya.

"Bukan baka! Tentu saja ke rumahku!" kataku malas.

**Skip Time~**

Setelah itu aku keluar dari Divisi 4, dan berjalan menuju rumahku. Huh… iblis itu jalannya lambat sekali, apa semua iblis jalannya memang lambat ya? Uh… menyebalkan, "Hei kau, cepat!"

"Iya-iya, kakiku sakit tau!" katanya agak marah.

Aku lupa sesuatu, kakinya memang luka dan itu cukup parah. Argghh… menyebalkan, masa harus menggendong iblis itu? Sebaiknya tidak, harga diriku bisa hancur.

Sabar Ashido, ingat ini demi harga dirimu!

"Kau ini, jalannya lambat sekali! Seperti siput saja, mungkin kalau d bandingkan masih lebih cepat siput!" kataku kesal sambil mendekatinya dan langsung menarik tangan kirinya dengan kasar.

BUAAAAKKKK!

Sebuah pukulan di layangkan olehnya dan itu membuatku terpental, kuat juga ternyata dia. Harusnya dari awal aku jangan meremehkannya, "SIALAN KAU!"

"MERAH BAKA!" katanya kesal sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang di hiasi dengan perban dan kini mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Darah terus mengalir dari tangan kirinya, aku melupakan satu hal. Aku lupa kalau tangan kirinya patah, pasti tambah merepotkan. Menyebalkan, kenapa harus aku yang di tugaskan untuk yang satu ini.

"Ketemu,"

"Hollow!" kataku kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ada seekor Hollow yang menyerangku.

Oh ayolah! Dasar hollow, "HOLLOW SIALAN, KAU MENYERAN BUKAN WAKTU YANG TEPAT DASAR TENGIK!"

Aku lalu menarik zanpakutouku dan langsung menyerang Hollow itu bertubi-tubi, dan tanpa memperhitungkan seranganku tepat atau tidak. Kadang kena dan kadang MELESET, huh… apa lain kali harus ku perhitungkan? Aku terus mengayunkan zanpakutouku ke arah Hollow itu, tapi selalu meleset!

"BAKA, PERHITUNGKAN DULU SERANGANMU! MALAIKAT MACAM APA KAU INI?" teriak iblis itu, aku merasa di remehkan.

"Ck, SIALAN!" kataku karena zanpakutouku berhasil menancap di punggung Hollow itu.

"Hehehehe… malaikat bodoh," gumam Hollow itu sambil mengeluarkan suatu cairan dan langsung mengenai tangan kiriku.

Huh… tanganku jadi melepuh, gara-gara Hollow ini!

"S…sialan," gumamku sambil berusaha bangun. Tapi tidak bisa, tubuhku seperti lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.

Hollow itu tertawa, "Hehehe… kau terkena cairan pelumpuhku, malaikat yang terkena itu akan lumpuh untuk beberapa saat!"

DEGGG…

Aku terkejut, dan Hollow itu semakin mendekatiku.

Semakin dekat….

T…tinggal 1 meter…

"Uhyou no hana,"

Tiba-tiba muncul bunga-bunga es yang sangat banyak dan turun dari langit, bunga-bunga es itu langsung menghujani Hollow itu. Hollow itu lalu membeku tertutup es, dan kemudian hancur. Bunga-bunga es itu lalu mendekat ke arah iblis itu dan langsung berkumpul di tangan kanannya, membentuk sebuah zanpakutou. Zanpakutou yang sangat berbeda, terdapat sedikit ukiran di zanpakutou itu.

Apa itu zanpakutou iblis itu? Ah… tidak mungkin, bukannya zanpakutounya ada di tangan Renji.

"H…hei kau, bagaimana bisa? Bukannnya zanpakutoumu tidak bersamamu?" kataku bingung.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, apa dia mau membunuhku? Sial, di saat seperti ini aku malah tidak bisa bergerak. Hei tunggu dulu, kalau aku di bunuh iblis berarti harga diriku sebagai klan Kano akan hancur. Apa aku akan mati dengan cara seperti ini? Ck, ini namanya MATI KONYOL!

"Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia! Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan. Hadou 31, Shakkahou!" kataku membaca mantra hadou dan langsung menembakkan energi spiritual berbentuk bola api ke arahnya.

Sekarang aku hanya berharap kalau seranganku bisa mengenainya. Ck, sial! Dia bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, harusnya aku tidak meremehkannya.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku?" tanyanya yang sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Bodoh, kau membunuhku ya?" tanyaku balik dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Iblis aneh, bukannya memanfaatkan kesempatan malah menyia-nyiakan itu. Tapi, syukurlah aku tidak jadi mati dengan konyol.

"Dasar iblis aneh!" ejekku sambil berusaha bangun.

Ah… sial, tubuhku masih saja tidak bisa di gerakkan!

"Lain kali perhitungkan dulu sebelum menyerang," katanya sambil membantuku bangun.

Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku? Dan malah membantuku, mungkin memang nasibku saja yang beruntung hari ini.

"Kenapa zanpakutoumu bisa kembali padamu? Bukannya zanpakutoumu terpisah darimu," kataku.

"Biarpun terpisah dariku dia tetap bisa kembali padaku jika aku memerlukannya, atau mungkin bisa kembali degan wujud shikainya secara langsung," katanya sambil membopong tubuhku dan mengambilkan zanpakutouku.

Tidak lama kemudian kami menghilang bersama bunga-bunga es, aku sendiri heran. Dia mau membawaku kemana? Atau jangan-jangan…

DIA MAU MEMBAWAKU KE TEMPAT PARA HOLLOW?

Ck, sial! Harusnya aku tidak mempercayainya!

"Kita sampai, ini rumahmu kan?" tanyanya.

Perlahan-lahan ku buka mataku, dan terllihat rumah yang sangat besar. Hei, ini Mansion Kano! Rumahku!

"Bagaimana kau tau dimana rumahku?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, rasanya sejak masuk ke Soul Society aku seperti sudah tau semua tempat di Soul Society. Dan rasanya aku seperti sudah pernah ke Soul Society," katanya.

"Dasar aneh, cepat bawa aku masuk!" kataku sinis.

Dia lalu memopongku masuk ke dalam Mansion Kano, dan langsung ke kamarku. Kenapa dia bisa tau dimana kamarku? Argghh… semakin aneh saja, aku malas memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Sepertinya efek racun Hollow tadi sudah hilang, dan kini aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhku dengan normal.

"Sepi sekali di sini, mana keluargamu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah meninggal," kataku datar sambil berbaring di ranjangku.

"Klan Kano meninggal ada perang 1.200 tahun yang lalu, mereka di habisi para iblis karena mereka yang memimpin penyerangan. Lalu roh mereka berkumpul di Hueco Mundo dan mereka kemudian di perbudak oleh kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo, lalu di bantai dan potongan tubuh mereka di jadikan makanan para Hollow. Setelah itu klan Shiba mengambil alih peperangan dan menjadi pemimpin penyerangan, tetapi klan Shiba berkhianat dan lebih memilih mengabdi pada kerajaan Iblis Hueco Mundo," katanya.

DEGG…

Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui hal itu? Bahkan ia jauh lebih tau daripada aku. Mengenai klan Shiba itu, aku bahkan tidak tau bahwa mereka berkhianat. Ini terjadi 1.200 tahun yang lalu, dan ia pasti belum di lahirkan. Waktu itu saja aku masih kecil, tapi kenapa ia bisa mengetahui itu sampai sedetail-detailnya?

Lalu aku berdiri dan mendekatinya, ku cengkram kedua bahunya kuat seakan aku sudah sangat marah.

"Katakan, dimana kau mengetahui semua hal itu? CEPAT KATAKAN!" bentakku sambil mencengkram kedua bahunya kuat.

Jujur saja, aku paling tidak suka jika ada 'orang luar' yang mengetahui tentang klan Kano. Bagiku itu sama saja dengan ikut campur dengan urusan klan Kano. Memang pada saat 'tragedi mengerikan' itu hanya aku yang selamat, saat itu juga aku di temukan dengan tubuhku yang penuh dengan luka-luka.

"Aku juga tidak tau, memangnya apa yang tadi ku katakan? Maaf, aku memang sering berbicara tanpa mengetahui apa yang ku bicarakan. Kadang-kadang aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang ku bicarakan, dan bahkan aku tidak tau darimana aku mengetahui hal yang ku bicarakan," katanya.

Aku menghela nafas, dan kemudian berhenti mencengkram bahunya. Tapi sisi baiknya aku bisa mengetahui, ternyata klan Shibalah yang telah berkhianat.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku berbicara tanpa menyadari apa yang aku bicarakan, dan aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa tau sejauh itu," katanya.

Aku kembali duduk di ranjangku, dan ku rasa ia semakin aneh saja. Bisa mengetahui hal yang bahkan aku sebagai klan Kano terakhir saja tidak mengetahui hal itu, mungkin saja nanti dia bisa berbicara tentang kehidupanku. Hah… aneh-aneh saja.

"Hei, bisa aku pinjam gunting dan handuk?" katanya.

"Tentu saja, ambil saja di sana!" kataku sambil menunujuk sebuah lemari, aku terlalu malas untuk mengambilkannya.

Dia lalu berjalan ke lemari yang ku tunjukkan tadi dan langsung mengambil handuk dan gunting, ia lalu berjalan ke kamar mandiku. Mungkin ia mau mandi, tapi kenapa membawa gunting? Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli.

"Hah… ternyata klan Shiba, lalu bagaimana dengan Kaien ya?" gumamku pelan.

Aku sedikit kecewa karena mengetahui ternyata klan Shiba yang telah berkhianat, padahal dulu mereka sangat baik pada klanku. Dan juga di sana ada temanku, hah… apa dia sudah menjadi iblis ya?

**15 menit kemudian…**

Tidak terasa sudah 15 menit, dan aku sudah hampir tertidur. Hingga ada suara yang membuatku tidak jadi tertidur, suara iblis sialan itu.

"Hei, bisa aku pinjam bajumu? Kimonoku penuh dengan darah," katanya.

Aku langsung duduk dan berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari dan kemudian aku mengambil sebuah baju, bajuku yang sudah kekecilan. Mungkin pas untuknya.

"Ini bajunya…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku karena melihatnya.

Ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya dari dada sampai di atas lutut, dan terekpos kulitnya yang putih dan… mulus. Lalu ku perhatikan wajahnya, dan rambutnya sepertinya di potong sampai sedikit lebih panjang melewati bahu. Dan mataku kemudian ku arahkan ke arah dadanya, dan benar kata Unohana Taichou, tidak ada lubang.

Aneh sekali tidak ada lubang di sana, pasti ada! Lalu ku tarik handuk yang menutupinya, dan kini handuk itu sudah tidak menutupi tubuhnya. Ku amati baik-baik tubuhnya, dan ternyata tidak ada lubang seperti iblis pada umumnya.

"Aneh sekali, tidak ada lubang di sini," kataku sambil menyentuh dan meraba-raba dadanya yang tidak ada lubang.

"KYAAAAA! MESUM!" teriaknya.

BUAAAKKKK!

Sebuah pukulan yang keras kini kembali di layangkannya, dan kini sukses mendarat di wajahku. Sakit sekali, sudah dua kali aku terkena 'pukulan mautnya' itu, dan sakitnya bukan main.

"Kau kenapa sih? KENAPA MEMUKULKU?" kataku marah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu! Seenaknya ada menyentuh dadaku dan membuka handukku! Dasar mesum!" marahnya sambil mengeluarkan aura yang mematikan dan langsung mengambil handuk itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

He? Menyentuh… aku lalu melihat tangan kananku yang tadi dan kemudian mengingat-ingat 'kejadian' beberapa detik yang lalu.

D…dan tadi aku melihat tubuhnya yang tanpa busana, KYAAA! KENAPA AKU JADI MESUM BEGINI?

Arrrgghh… kenapa aku jadi mesum begini? Dan lagi sekarang rasanya otakku seperti di kendalikan.

"Jangan marah begitu, tadi kan menyenangkan," kataku tanpa sadar.

"Huh… menyenangkan bagimu!" katanya marah sambil mengambil baju yang di tanganku dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi lagi.

Sepertinya aku tertular virus mesumnya Ichigo, dan sekarang otakku terus saja memutar ulang 'kejadian' tadi. Aku baru pertama kali melihat tubuh seorang wanita dan… tanpa busana, tapi dia kan iblis! Ingat, dia itu iblis! Tapi… kenapa tidak ada lubang di dadanya, 'pemandangan' langka tadi sempat terlihat dengan jelas olehku. Ku rasakan wajahku memanas, mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah semerah rambutku.

"Khukhukhu…" tawaku mesum, ternyata aku sudah sangat tertular virus mesum itu.

**Normal's POV**

Sementara itu, di sisi lain atau lebih tepatya di atas atap Mansion Kano terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut ungu sambil menatap tajam Ashido, laki-laki itu sepertinya memata-matai Ashido sedari tadi. Sebuah seringai licik dan tatapan kebencian mulai menghiasi wajah laki-laki itu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dan melihat tubuh Kiyoe selain aku, lancang sekali dia!" kata laki-laki tadi dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian.

**~*~TBC~*~**

**YEYYYY! AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 4 SELESAI! DAN BISA UPDATE DENGAN CEPAT!**

**Juju saja, Vio sempet gak mood ngetik fanfic ini. Karena ada yang memplagiat, dan si plagiat itu masih terus mengirim PM ke akun Vio. Capek deh ngapusin PM dari dia ayng bejibun, tuh orang kayaknya kurang kerjaan banget. Hah… kalo udah gini gak ada cara lain lagi…**

**Vio akan…**

**NYERANG DIA JUGA DENGAN PM! WHAHAHAHAHAHA… *digetok readers***

**Rasanya tuh orang emang bener-bener gak ngehargain orang lain, seenaknya aja dia copas ==". Udah gitu jujur ya readers, genre spiritual/hurt/comfort ini adalah genre yang paling Vio gak kuasai. Jadi harus ekstra muter otak temen sekamar di asrama *plakk!*, jadi Vio mohon banget deh. Please, jangan di plagiat lagi fanfic ini p(_._)p. Hehehe… gomen nih, Vio jadi curhat.**

**Kiyoe: Gak usah di kasih gitu juga, emang ada yang mau memplagiat fanfic gak mutu lu ini!**

**Violetta: ENAK AJA, FIC INI MUTUNYA UDAH TERJAMIN DARI PABRIK(?)!**

**Kiyoe: *sweatdrop* =="**

**Ashido: Khukhukhu… enak juga bisa liat tubuhmu tadi, walaupun cuma sebentar *senyum mesum*.**

**Kiyoe: ERO! **

**Ashido: *senyum mesum*.**

**Kiyoe: Gak aman nih kalo gue di sini, bisa melayang kevirginan gue! *shunpo kabur***

**Violetta: Hah… OK LANGSUNG AJA, YANG BACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! Violetta balik lagi!**

**Akhirnya bisa update cepet! Tepuk tangan dong readers! *dijitak rame-rame***

**OK, ini pengakuan tergaje dari Violetta. Chapter ini mungkin akan menjadi chapter paling gaje! Dan masih semi rated M, hampir ada rape!**

**KENAPA?**

**Baca aja sendiri *bletak!*.**

**Title: Angels and Demons.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano X OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rated: M.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo (s), RnR and review please, mohon maaf karena masih berantakan dan masih banyak kesalahan! \(~.~)/**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Angels and Demons © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.**

**Summary:**

**~*~*~ Angels and Demons ~*~*~**

Sementara itu, di sisi lain atau lebih tepatya di atas atap Mansion Kano terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut ungu sambil menatap tajam Ashido, laki-laki itu sepertinya memata-matai Ashido sedari tadi. Sebuah seringai licik dan tatapan kebencian mulai menghiasi wajah laki-laki itu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh dan melihat tubuh Kiyoe selain aku, lancang sekali dia!" kata laki-laki tadi dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian.

Laki-laki itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Mansion Kano atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Soul Society, tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan laki-laki tadi. Karena ia menyembunyikan reaitsunya, sehingga para malaikat tidak dapat merasakan kehadirannya.

**Malam hari…**

**~*~ Mansion Kano ~*~**

Siang kini telah berganti menjadi malam, dan sang bulan telah mulai menampakan dirinya. Memang malam yang dingin untuk musim dingin, semua tempat di selimuti oleh salju yang putih. Angin mulai berhembus, dan salju mulai menghujani Soul Society. Mungkin badai salju akan terjadi, oleh karena itu semua orang di Soul Society lebih memilih tinggal di rumah mereka masing-masing daripada mati karena badai salju.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi badai salju," gumam seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berada di dalam sebuah mansion sambil melihat salju yang terus saja turun dari langit, Ashido Kano.

Salju terus turun dari langit dan angin berhembus dengan kencang, itu yang ia rasakan saat membuka jendela kamarnya. Setelh itu, karema ia tidak ingin kedinginan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup jendela kamarnya dan kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, meskipun ia sudah berada di mansion tetapi tetap saja ia masih merasa kedinginan.

"Hei iblis, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ashido.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku punya nama!" kata seorang wanita berambut coklat dan bermata coklat, Kiyoe Sousuke.

"Hn, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata Ashido.

"Membuat teh, kau mau?" tanya Kiyoe sambil menyodorkan gelas yang berisi teh hangat.

"Tidak, teh itu pasti sudah kau beri racun," sindir Ashido sinis.

Kiyoe mengehla nafas pelan, "Hah… kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

Ashido membuang muka, ia tiak mau meminum teh itu. Karena ia mengira kalau teh yang di buat Kiyoe sudah di berikan racun supaya membuatnya mati dan dengan begitu Kiyoe bisa melarikan diri dari Soul Society, rencananya bisa gagal.

**Kiyoe's POV**

Apa-apaan dia itu seenaknya saja menuduhku mencampurkan racun pada teh ini. Dasar, apa tidak pernah dia mencoba percaya padaku?

Aku lalu meminum teh hangat yang tadi ku buat, dia masih saja membuang muka. Biarkan sajalah, dan setelah itu ku letakkan gelas yang berisi teh tadi. Aku memang tidak meminum teh itu sampai habis, karena sudah kebiasaan.

"Nah, tidak aku tidak mati. Berarti teh ini tidak bercampur dengan racun," kataku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke kaca jendela, di sana terlihat jelas salju berjatuhan dari langit. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"Hei kau mau kemana?"

Aku tidak memerdulikan panggilan dari Ashido, dengan cepat ku buka kenop pintu dan aku lalu berjalan keluar. Angin memang berhembus dengan kencang, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak merasa kedinginan. Aku seperti melihat masa lalu saja, dengan cepat ingatan-ingatan yang sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa itu seperti flashback masa lalu.

Pembantaian, dan jeritan seorang anak laki-laki.

Itu semua berputar di kepalaku begitu saja, aku seperti melihat semua kejadian itu.

Kejadian apa itu? Mengerikan, hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk itu.

"I…itu pembantaian klan Kano 1.200 tahun yang lalu," gumamku pelan.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar apa yang sedang ku bicarakan, aku seperti melihat masa lalu. Aneh, aku seperti menyaksikan itu saja. Padahal 1.200 tahun lalu aku pasti belum di lahirkan, semenjak ke Soul Society aku merasakan keanehan pada diriku. Rasanya aku seperti bisa melihat masa lalu saja, dan aku langsung tahu tentang Soul Society.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, aku tidak memperdulikan angin yang terus berhembus dengan kencang.

"Kemarilah, datanglah padaku. Kita akan bersatu,"

S…suara itu, itu suara wanita yang ada di dalam mimpiku.

Aku melihat sosoknya, wanita yang ada di dalam mimpiku kini telah berada di hadapanku.

"K…kau…" gumamku pelan.

Aku terdiam, apakah dia nyata? Entahlah, aneh sekali.

Salju terus turun dan angin berhembus sangat kencang, wanita itu perlahan menghilang ketika aku ingin meraih tangannya. Apa dia halusinasiku? Tapi kenapa begitu nyata, "H…hei jangan pergi!"

Wanita itu telah menghilang, aku seakan sadar apa yang ku lakukan. Dan sekarang rasanya aku seperti terbangun dari mimpi, dimana aku sekarang?

"D…dimana aku?" gumamku pelan sambil meliha-lihat lingkungan di sekitarku.

Apa yang terjadi tadi, sekarang sepertinya aku berada sangat jauh dari Mansion Kano. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya salju, tidak ada satu pun bangunan seperti rumah atau semacamnya. Suara itu, suara itu seakan mengendalikanku. Kini salju semakin banyak turun dari langit dan semakin kencag pula hembusan angin, apa akan badai? Tidak ada gunannya untuk mempermasalahkan itu, yang terpenting adalah berkonsentrasi untuk mencari cara untuk pulang.

"…" aku diam, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi.

Tetapi ada suara teriakan yang dengan mudahnya telah memecah kontrasiku, suara itu suara…

"HEI IBLIS!"

Aku membalikan badanku ke belakang, ternyata benar. Itu dia, apa dia mengikutiku?

"Hah…hah…hah…, kau gila? Berjalan sejauh ini!" katanya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"….." aku terdiam, aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau tadi aku terus melangkahkan kakiku sampai sejauh ini.

"Ayo pulang!" katanya.

"Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan tadi?" kataku dengan wajah yang polos.

"Hah… dasar aneh, cepat pulang! Kau mau membeku di sini?" katanya sinis.

Aku lalu berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, aku terlalu lelah untuk bershunpo. Lalu ku alihkan pandanganku pada sebuah pohon, pohon tempat wanita itu menghilang. Dan aku tidak melihat apa-apa di sana, tidak ada orang di sana. Mungkin tadi hanya halusinasiku saja, halusinasi yang membawaku sampai ke tempat ini.

**Skip Time…~**

Setelah cukup lama di perjalanan akhirnya aku sampai di Mansion Kano, aku beruntung karena aku dan dia sampai sebelum badai salju. Tapi kalau pun tadi aku tidak kembali dan terkena badai salju ku rasa aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, karena aku bisa mengendalikan salju maupun es. Kemampuan yang aneh, aku baru menyadari kemampuan itu setelah di Soul Society. Karena di Hueco Mundo tidak mungkin ada salju atau pun es, bahkan aku bisa membuat apapun dari salju maupun es. Keanehan mulai muncul semenjak aku ke Soul Society, dan rasanya aku seperti bisa menjadi diriku sendiri.

**Normal's POV**

Suasana di Mansion Kano kini di selimuti keheningan, Ashido lebih memilih duduk di ranjangnya dan menghangatkan dirinya dengan meminum segelas teh hangat. Sementara Kiyoe sedang berada di kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya, karena pakaiannya sudah terlalu dingin untuk di pakai lagi.

"Lama sekali dia," kata Ashido sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa melihat ke arah depan.

Karena Ashido tidak melihat sewaktu berjalan akhirnya ia menabrak Kiyoe yang juga baru keluar dari kamar mandi, akhirnya mereka bertabrakan. Dan membuat Ashido kehilangan keseimbangannya, sehingga ia terjatuh menindih Kiyoe. Keduanya saling memjamkan mata karena tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"…" keduaya mulai membuka mata mereka masing-masing.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak mereka berdua sambil saling mendorong satu sama lain karena mereka melihat kalau bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa sengaja.

"KAU! DASAR MESUM," kata Kiyoe marah.

Urat berbentuk siku-siku mulai muncul di kepala Ashido yang menandakan bahwa ia juga marah, "APA-APAAN KAU IBLIS, MENCOBA MENGGODAKU YA? DASAR MURAHAN KAU!"

"APA KAU BILANG? DASAR ERO, KAU YANG MENABRAK DAN MENINDIHKU!" marah Kiyoe tidak kalah nyaringnya.

"Dasar iblis murahan!" gumam Ashido.

"MERAH BAKA!" kata Kiyoe sambil menjitak kepala Ashido.

"Awww… SAKIT TAU!" bentak Ashido sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena 'jitakan maut'.

"Rasakan pembalasanku," kata Kiyoe sambil berseringai licik.

**Ashido's POV**

Cih, awas saja dia. Ku pastikan nanti dia akan mendapatkan rasa sakit daripada ini.

Dasar, SIALAN!

Tapi… rasanya nyaman juga 'ciuman' tadi, yah… walaupun tidak sengaja dan hanya sekejap saja. Rasanya aneh, nyaman, dan… manis.

Sadar Ashido, dia itu iblis dan kau malaikat! Ingat harga dirimu! Ingat, mungkin saja ini usahanya untuk menggodaku dan supaya aku bisa melepaskannya!

Cih, itu tidak akan pernah! Malaikat bodoh macam apa yang tertarik pada iblis aneh ini, apa aku yang sudah mulai gila?

Arrrgghhh… daripada frustasi memikirkan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik aku mengerjakan sesuatu yang berguna, tapi apa? Mungkin aku harus mengintrogasi dia, daripada tidak ada yang harus ku kerjakan.

"Hei kau," kataku sambil mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di ranjangku dan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa?" katanya sinis.

Sekarang aku duduk tepat di samping, "Bakudou 1, sai!"

"H…hei… APA-APAAN INI?" katanya kaget.

Sebuah seringai licik kini menghiasi wajahku, aku ingin mengintrogasinya. Tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Cara yang tidak pernah di lakukan para malaikat untuk mengitrogasi.

"Tenanglah, introgasi kali ini tidak akan sesakit introgasimu yang pertama itu. Dan ini akan sangat menyenangkan," kataku sambil menyeringai.

"M…maksudmu?" katanya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang rencana ayahmu?" tanyaku.

"Yang ku tahu ia bekerja sama dengan kerjaan iblis Neraka," jawabnya sinis.

"Cih, jawabanmu sama saja dengan informasi yang ku dapatkan. Katakan semua yang kau tau atau…" kataku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"ATAU APA?" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Aku lalu mendekatinya, ia menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Sebuah tatapan ancaman, mungkin itulah arti dari tatapannya itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli, dengan cepat tanganku mulai meraih bahunya. Dan dengan cepat ku robek kimononya, dan sekarang sudah terekspos.

"H…HEI! H…HENTIKAN!" katanya dengan mata yang terbelalak, mungkin karena terkejut.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan ku lontarkan dan selalu saja jawabannya sama dengan informasi yang ku dapatkan, ck… menyebalkan. Keras kepala sekali dia, menyebalkan. Pantas saja yang mengintrogasinya dulu itu Soifon Taichou, iblis ini terlalu keras kepala.

"Dasar keras kepala, bilang saja kau menginginkan ini," kataku dengan nada jijik.

"Menginginkan apa? Aku kan sudah mengatakan semua yang ku tau, sekarang BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI?" bentaknya kesal.

"Ck, dasar bodoh!" kataku.

Dengan cepat ku remas dada kanannya yang masih di tutupi oleh bra dan tentu saja dengan sangat kasar dan kuat, dan tanganku yang satunya ku gunakan untuk merobek sisa-sisa kain dari kimononya. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut, dan erangan mulai terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Akkhh…h…hentikannn….umm…" erangnya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin agar tidak mendesah.

Ia tidak bisa bergerak, karena tadi aku mengikatnya dengan bakudou. "Bukannya ini kesenanganmu, kau itu adalah iblis. Kau senangkan melakukan ini."

Ia terus saja menggigit bibir bawahnya, hingga darah mulai membasahi bibirnya. Darah itu semakin lama semakin bertambah, tanpa basa-basi langsung ku lumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Ia terus berusaha melawan, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ia sudah ku ikat dengan bakudou, yang terdengar hanya suaranya yang meronta-ronta di sela-sela desahannya. Aku tidak peduli, ia yang terus meronta. Yang ku inginkan sekarang hanya merasa 'puas', desahannya membuatku semakin bergairah saja.

Aku tidak tau, seperti ada yang mengendalikanku. Mungkin ini yang disebut nafsu, aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan siapa aku 'melakukan' ini.

Setelah beberapa lama ku turunkan 'ciuman'ku ke lehernya, ku jilat, gigit, dan ku hisap lehernya hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Perlahan-lahan tangan kananku mulai melucuti branya dan tangan kiriku melucuti cdnya, dan tangan kiriku mulai membelai 'kemaluan'nya yang sudah mulai basah.

"K…kau shhm…h…hentikan uuummhh…s…sekarang…" titahnya sambil menahan desahannya.

Cih, aku tidak akan menghentikan ini. Ini sangat menyenangkan, dan aku masih belum 'puas'. Untuk apa menahan desahan, coba saja kalau dia mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis itu. Tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menikmati 'permainan' ini, karena ia terus meronta di sela-sela desahannya yang selalu di tahannya. Lihat saja nanti, akan ku pastikan ia mendesah dan menikmati 'permainan' ini.

Lalu ku masukan jari telunjuk, kemudian di susul jari tengah dan jari manis ke 'kemaluan'nya. Lalu aku memulai gerakan in out dengan tempo yang sangat pelan, "Bagaimana, menyenakankan kan?"

"Uhh… h…hentikan hikss… s…sekarang aahhmm… k…kumohon…" katanya dan di susul jatuhnya bulir-bulir air matanya.

Ia menangis, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus saja melakukan gerakan in out yang sangat lambat dan kali ini agak zig zag, tangan kananku ku gunakan untuk memilin-milin puting dadanya yang sudah mengeras, dan puting dada kirinya ku hisap dengan penuh nafsu. Terus dan terus seperti ini, hingga jari jariku menemukan sesuatu yang ku cari. Dan itu ada clitorisnya, ku mainkan clitorisnya dengan menggunakan jari-jariku. Sementara tangan kiriku ber'main' di kemaluannya, tangan kananku sedang bermain di dadanya, ku remas kuat-kuat seakan mmeremas sebuah bantal -?- dan itu membuatku nyaman.

Menangis, yang ia lakukan hanya menangis. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa di lakukannya, aku tetap saja tidak memperdulikan itu. Aku tidak peduli mungkin saat ini ia merasakan sakit atau pun yang lainnya. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin 'terpuaskan', hasrat itu terus bergejolak di dalam diriku.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengejang, dan ku rasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Dan itu benar, sebuah 'cairan' keluar dari 'kemaluannya'. Itu membuat jari-jariku basah, dengan kasar ku keluarkan jari-jariku dari 'kemaluannya'. Ku lebarkan kedua kakinya dan ku jilati 'kemaluannya' dengan penuh nafsu, ku telan habis 'cairan' yang tadi keluar. Rasanya memang aneh, tapi ini sangat menyenangkan.

"A…aku uuhh… s…sudah aahh… t…tidak hikss… kuat l…lagi…" katanya di sela-sela desahan dan tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba ia pingsan, itu membuatku sangat terkejut. Apakah ini hanya akal-akalannya saja agar aku berhenti, "Cih, dasar licik."

Cerdik juga dia, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu. Lalu aku kembali mengujan lehernya lagi, dan tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya. Apa mungkin ia benar-benar pingsan?

Mataku terbelalak kaget, aku sadar dari hawa nafsu yang tadi menguasaiku. Lalu ku lepaskan ikatannya, dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Ck, bodoh kenapa aku menyakitinya?" runtukku.

AKu kesal, sangat kesal. Bukan kesal karena gagal 'bercinta', tapi aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku kesal karena telah menyakitinya hanya karena nafsu. Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri, aku sangat menyesal karena telah hampir memperkosanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kiyoe…" gumamku sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menyebut namanya, dan ini pertama kalinya aku di kuasai nafsu sampai seperti ini. Ku usap dengan lembut bibirnya, bibirnya yang lecet karena di gigitnya dengan keras. Darah masih saja mengalir dari bibirnya yang lecet, lalu ku ambil sobekan dari kain kimononya tadi. Kain itu ku gunakan untuk menyapu darah di bibirnya.

"Ya ampun, apa segitu kejamnya aku tadi?" gumamku pelan sambil menatap nanar kain sobekan dari kimononya.

Otakku terus saja memutar balik 'kejadian' tadi, aku sangat kasar padanya. Bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan jeritannya, bagaimanapun aku berusaha melukai diriku. Itu tidak akan bisa menghapus luka batin yang sudah ku buat, harusnya aku sadar kalau ia masih memiliki perasaan layaknya malaikat. Dan harusnya aku membalas budi karena berkatnya aku bisa selamat dari serangan Hollow tadi siang, ia bahkan tidak membunuhku. Tapi yang ku lakaukan malah menyakitinya, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Meskipun aku terkena pukulan mautnya itu, tapi tetap saja sakit yang ku rasakan pasti tidak seberapa dengan apa yang ku buat.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal," gumamku.

Apa dia akan membenciku? Hah… mungkin iya, itu sudah resiko dari tindakanku ini. Tak apa kalau dia memang membenciku, itu wajar. Aku menyiksanya, aku bahkan menamparnya saat pertama kali bertemu. Banyak sekali alasannya untuk membenciku, apa mungkin ia akan membunuhku? Biarkan sajalah, mungkin pantas. Aku tak peduli lagi tentang harga diri, untuk apa menjaga harga diri? Aku saja sudah menyiksa orang lain, bahkan seorang wanita. Aku tau dia memang iblis, tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki hati. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan lubang di dadanya.

Bodoh, harusnya aku memperlakukannya sebagai wanita. Bukan seperti ini!

**Beberapa menit kemudian…~**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tetapi otakku terus saja memutar balik kejadian tadi. Ku putuskan untuk berbaring di sampingnya, ia masih pingsan. Wajahnya pucat, bahkan sangat pucat. Aku tidak tega melihatnya, apalagi ini semua salahku.

"Enggghh…" perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna coklat.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," kataku.

"Aku ingin kembali ke tempatku yang dulu," katanya dengan nada lemah.

"He? Ke Hueco Mundo?" tanyaku kaget.

"Tidak, aku ingin kembali ke tempat introgasi itu saja. Aku lebih suka di introgasi dengan cara seperti itu daripada dengan caramu," katanya dengan nada yang lemah, tatapan matanya juga kosong.  
>"Hah… maafkan aku, aku khilaf," kataku bersunguh-sungguh.<p>

"Tak apa, itu wajarkan? Aku hanya iblis, aku musuhmu, aku hanya makhluk rendahan. Bahkan seharusnya aku tidak tinggal di rumahmu, seharusnya aku tinggal di penjara," katanya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah, bahkan sekarang tatapan matanya kosong. Tidak seperti tadi siang, tatapan matanya sangat cerah dan bersemangat. Aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini, tapi ada satu hal yang harus ku ingat. Dia jadi begini karena salahku, aku melukainya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke sana, tetaplah di sini. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat kasar dan 'itu' lagi kepadamu," kataku.

"Kau membuktikan satu hal bagiku, aku memang rendahan. Itu kenyataan, kau bahkan membuktikannya dengan cara itu," katanya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"…" aku diam, rasa bersalah semakin menghantuiku.

Jika waktu bisa ku putar balik, aku tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak boleh memperlakukannya seperti ini. Dia memerlukan kelembutan dan kasih sayang, hah… akan ku lakukan itu jika ia masih mau memberiku kesempatan.

"Arigatou gozaimasu karena kau telah membuktikan kalau kau benar, apa aku salah kalau aku ingin kebebasan? Aku ingin bebas melakukan apa yang ku mau, aku hanya ingin satu kali saja tidak di paksa melakukan hal yang tidak ku inginkan. Apa itu salah? Aku tau aku ini iblis, aku sadar posisiku sebagai makhluk rendahan. Daripada seperti ini, lebih baik kau kembalikan saja aku ke tempat introgasi itu lagi," katanya.

Arrghhh… KAU BODOH ASHIDO KANO!

Kau bahkan hanya bisa memandang derajatnya sebagai iblis, malaikat macam apa kau ini?

"Tidak, aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang ku lakukan tadi! Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini, aku khilaf. Nafsu sialan itu yang membuatku seperti tadi, kalau kau mau memukulku. Pukul saja, ayo!" katanya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasa bersalah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku bahkan seperti mengubah kepibradiannya, pancaran matanya bahkan berubah. Lalu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, seakan akan ada air mata yang akan jatuh.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, karena kau memang benar," katanya dengan senyum mirisnya.

Tanpa basa-basi langsung kupeluk tubuhnya erat, seakan tidak ingin dia pergi. Tanpa peritah darinya, tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh dengan mudahnya. Aku tau pasti rasanya sakit sekali, bahkan ini luka batin. Mungkin tangan kirinya yang patah tidak seberapa sakitnya di bandingkan rasa sakit yang sekarang.

Kami-sama, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Apa dia trauma? Itu juga resiko.

"Maafkan aku, Kiyoe…" kataku sambil mengecup keningnya.

"….." ia diam.

Ku belai pelan rambut coklatnya dengan lembut, aku tau ini tidak akan bisa menghilangkan perlakuan kasarku tadi.

"Arrgghh… s…sakit…" jeritnya tiba-tiba.

Aku bingung, ia memegangi bahu kanannya. Dan tiba-tiba darah mulai mengalir dari bahu kanannya. Apa ini yang di maksud Unohana Taichou?

Semakin lama darah itu semakin banyak, aku panik. Dan kemudian aku menjauhkan tagannya yang memegangi bahu kanannya, lalu ku letakkan tanganku di sana. Aku mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit itu dengan kidou, aku tidak tau apa cara ini bisa atau tidak, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Air matanya kini kembali jatuh lagi dan lagi, apa segini sakitnya?

Tiba-tiba kesadarannya mulai hilang lagi, aku kaget. Tapi ku rasa ini lebih baik, karena mungkin saat pingsan ia tidak merasakan sakit ini.

**Normal's POV**

"Hah… akhirnya selesai," gumam Ashido sambil berbaring di samping Kiyoe yang masih pingsan.

Malam semakin larut, dan membuat suhu udara menjadi semakin dingin. Musim dingin menjadi lebih dingin, lalu Ashido memeluk Kiyoe yang masih pingsan dan menenggelamkan kepala Kiyoe ke dada bidangnya.

"Oyasuminasai," kata Ashido sambil mengecup kening Kiyoe dengan lembut dan dalam.

Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya dan kemudian memasuki alam bawah sadarnya (baca: tidur).

**~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~**

**Yeyyyyy! Akhirnya selesai, fuih update jam 4 pagi. Wkwkwkwk… sebenernya Vio mau update besok, tapi berhubung insomnia kumat jadi update sekarang!**

**Kiyoe: Hiee! Kok gue hampir di rape si merah sih?**

**VIo: Derita lu!**

**Ashido: Tapi suka kan? *senyum mesum***

**Kiyoe: *blushing* Ya enggaklah!**

**Vio: Daripada rebut mendingan bantuin bales review!**

**Kiyoe: Emang ada yang review?**

**Vio: *jitak Kiyoe* Ya iyalah ada!**

**Kiyoe: Yang pertama dari mamoru okta-chan lemonberry, i-**

**Vio: *motong* KYAAA! My seme *plakk!*, maksudnya my best friend! **

**Kiyoe: *nyumpel mulut Vio pake roti kadaluarsa* Iya dong sifat asli aku kan gak bisa di sembunyiin.**

**Ashido *nyambung* Perasaan apa ya? Oooh yang perasaan itu, ya moga-moga aja cepet sadar gue. Supaya bisa ML dengan nikmat… *senyum mesum***

**Vio: *nelen roti(?)* Ssstt… kalo tau ntuh cowok jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya?**

**Kiyoe: Doyan bener lu sama roti kadaluarsa ==". Yang kedua dari Kurushimi No Yuki.**

**Vio: Gue laper!**

**Ashido: GUE SETUJU SAMA KURUSHIMI-SAN! Dan buat lemonan gue setuju sama lu, Kurushimi-san!**

**Kiyoe: *death glare* Iya dong bogeman gue emang kuat.**

**Vio: Review terus ya! Reviewnya yang terus, jangan belok kanan, belok kiri, serong kanan, serong kiri! *emangnya pramuka =="***

**Kiyoe: ==". Yang ketiga dari Purple and Blue.**

**Vio: HYAAA! AIRI! *plakk!***

**Ashido: Gue setuju sama Airi-san, kenapa gak rated M aja! Padahal gue mau ML, lumayan ML sama orang yang serba coklat ini. *senyum mesum***

**Kiyoe: *getok Ashido* Enak aja, gue gak serba coklat! Kulit gue putih, kagak item kayak Zetsu(?)!**

**Vio: Iya bener HARUS HENTAI! Ini udah update!**

**AshidoKiyoe: *berantem dan berakhir di Rajang #digetok*.**

**Vio: Wewww… Dark Rukia, silahkan tutup!**

**Dark Rukia: Kenapa juga harus gue! OK, langsung aja yang baca jangan lupa review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whehehehe… Vio balik lagi!**

**Gomen telat update, modem laknat gak bisa connect.**

**YEYYYY! Tepuk PRAMUKA! *digetok readers rame-rame***

**Ok langsung aja!**

**Title: Angels and Demons.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano X OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rated: M.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo (s), RnR and review please, mohon maaf karena masih berantakan dan masih banyak kesalahan! \(~.~)/**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Angels and Demons © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.**

**Summary:**

**BRAKKK!**

**Sebuah buku tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari lemariku, dan aku menatap heran buku itu. Buku itu tidak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya, dan berdebu. Sepertinya itu buku klanku, aku lalu mengambil buku itu. Ku usap pelan buku itu, untuk menghilangkap debu yang cukup tebal itu. Dan benar, buku ini buku yang sudah sangat lama. Mungkin tersimpan di lemariku, sampul buku ini saja sudah rusak.**

**"Purensesu Kiboshi,"**

**~*~*~ Angels and Demons ~*~*~**

"Hah… akhirnya selesai," gumam Ashido sambil berbaring di samping Kiyoe yang masih pingsan.

Malam semakin larut, dan membuat suhu udara menjadi semakin dingin. Musim dingin menjadi lebih dingin, lalu Ashido memeluk Kiyoe yang masih pingasan dan menenggelamkan kepala Kiyoe ke dada bidangnya.

"Oyasuminasai," kata Ashido sambil mengecup kening Kiyoe dengan lembut dan dalam.

Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya dan kemudian memasuki alam bawah sadarnya (baca: tidur).

**Beberapa menit kemudian…~**

Malam semakin larut, sekarang waktu menunjukkan jam 1 pagi. Tetapi Ashido tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kegelisahan, mungkin itu yang sedang ia rasakan. Rasa bersalahnya kian menghantui pikirannya, hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Sementara itu, orang yang ada di pelukannya sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Tetapi tetap saja ia tidak merasa tenang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

"Hah… aku tidak bisa tenang," kata Ashido.

Ashido kemudian mengambil sebuah gelas yang berisi air putih dan langsung meminum air yang ada di gelas itu, mungkin itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang saat ini sedang berada di pelukannya, wanita itu tertidur. Tidurnya sangat pulsa dan wajahnya begitu tenang, seakan-akan ia sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ashido tersenyum miris, senyuman yang mengisyaratkan rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah karena merubah kepibradian seseorang, dan membuat luka batin yang mendalam. Rasa bersalah Ashido semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat pancaran mata Kiyoe yang berubah menjadi kosong, tidak ada lagi semangat yang terpancar dari mata Kiyoe, yang ada hanya kekosongan. Sama seperti di Hueco Mundo, Ashido mungkin memang merasa sakit karena rasa bersalahnya. Tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pasti tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Kiyoe rasakan, rasa sakit ketika sadar posisinya sebenarnya.

"Kalau sedang tidur wajahmu tenang sekali," gumam Ashido sambil membelai pelan rambut Kiyoe dan mengeratkan pelukannya, sehingga jarak keduanya menjadi semakin dekat.

Suhu udara semakin lama semakin dingin, apalagi tubuh Kiyoe hanya tertupi oleh selimut. Kimononya sudah hancur karena Ashido tadi merobeknya, suhu udara yang dingin kian menusuk kulit dan membuat Ashido semakin mempererat pelukannya lagi. Seakan tidak ingin wanita yang ada di pelukannya terbangun dari tidurnya karena kedinginan, ia tak tega jika melihatnya terbangun yang ia lihat adalah pancaran matanya yang kosong.

Kekosongan kembali, rasanya seperti memutar balik waktu lagi. Yang dasarnya bersemangat, kini sekarang menjadi kosong. Seperti kehilangan jiwa, mungkin kalimat itu yang tepat untuk keadaan yang sekarang.

"Ck, semakin dingin saja," gumam Ashido sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Semakin larut malam, semakin dingin, dan semakin erat juga pelukan Ashido. Sangat erat, bahkan seakan-akan tidak ada jarak lagi antara mereka .

Ashido tiba-tiba terdiam, dan semburat merah tiba-tiba menghiasi wajahnya. Karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat, Ashido dapat merasakan sebuah 'benda kenyal' yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Dan ia dapat merasakan kalau 'benda' itu semakin mengeras.

"Tahan Ashido, kau tidak boleh 'menyerangnya'," gumam Ashido pelan.

Itu membuat Ashido terangsang, mati-matian ia menahan nafsunya. Ia takut kalau ia melakukannya lagi bisa-bisa wanita itu akan semakin membencinya, tetapi ia sudah sangat terangsang. Apalagi wanita yang ada di pelukannya kini hanya memakai selimut yang meunutupi tubuh polosnya, itu semakin membuatnya terangsang. Hingga, ia merasakan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya 'miliknya' mulai menegang karena rangsangan.

**Ashido's POV**

Uhh… sial, kenapa harus sekarang?

Aku terus berusaha menahan nafsuku, karena aku tidak ingin ia menjadi semakin benci padaku. Aku tidak nyaman kalau harus seperti ini, aku harap nafsu ini berhasil ku redam. Ck, tapi yang terjadi malah aku semakin terangsang saja.

AYOLAH JANGAN SEKARANG! NAFSU SIALAN!

Apa aku ini mesum? Padahal dadanya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi bisa merangsangku sampai seperti ini. Sedangkan aku sering bertemu Rangiku-san dan Nemu-san, tapi tidak pernah bisa membuatku terangsang seperti ini. Aneh, tapi aku harus menjauh darinya.

Uh… dengan cepat ku lepaskan pelukanku, dan aku langsung menjauh darinya. Aku hanya takut kalau aku berada di jarak sedekat itu nanti bisa-bisa aku 'menyerang'nya lagi, dan itu akan membuatku semakin di benci olehnya. Sekarang saja rasanya sakit karena rasa bersalah ini, ku harap dia bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku memang tidak tau bagaimana ia, tapi yang ku tau ia seorang yang bersemangat. Tapi sekarang rasanya sudah hilang, karena kesalahanku.

Aku lalu mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang, setidaknya kalau seperti ini lebih baik daripada tadi. Ku tatap dengan sendu dirinya, wajahnya masih sama. Wajahnya sangat tenang, mungkin ia memerlukan hari untuk bebas. Sepertinya aku harus memberikan kebebasan, walaupun hanya sedikit. Mungkin itu bisa mengembalikan sifatnya yang dulu, kalau tidak bisa aku sudah tidak tau lagi caranya.

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada bahu kanannya, lebih tepatnya bagian yang sakit. Ku turunkan dengan perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, tapi hanya sampai bagian dada saja.

"Apa ini yang di maksud Unohana Taichou," gumamku pelan.

Aku melihat sebuah luka, luka yang membentuk sebuah tanda. Entah tanda apa itu, bentuknya belum begitu jelas terlihat. Mungkin saja nanti luka itu akan terus bertambah dan tanda itu akan bertambah jelas, apa ini tanda ini karena Soifon Taichou? Yang jelas bukan, karena Soifon Taichou bukan seperti ini.

Besok hari libur, mungkin aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur, aku hanya ingin menebus rasa bersalahku. Tapi ada yang aneh, saat aku bersamanya rasanya sangat nyaman. Padahal dia iblis, tapi entah mengapa sangat nyaman bersamanya, apalagi dia tidak memiliki reaitsu layaknya iblis pada umumnya.

Berat, berat rasanya kalau nanti melihatnya di eksekusi. Apalagi di depan mataku sendiri, tapi ini demi kebangkitan Putri Venus itu. Hah… aku saja belum pernah melihatnya, bukannya gerhana venus terjadi puluhan tahun? Tapi saat aku masih kecil, aku juga pernah melihat itu. Tapi tidak ada yang namanya Putri Venus itu, tapi kenapa sekarang ada. Aku sendiri tidak percaya, apa mungkin soutaichou pernah melihatnya? Mungkin pernah, tapi secantik apa Putri Venus itu? Malaikat lain mungkin akan senang, karena tinggal 3 Minggu lagi. Tapi aku sedih, bukannya aku tidak ingin iblis di segel. Tapi sedih rasanya kalau harus melihat Kiyoe di eksekusi, kenapa harus dia yang di korbankan? Apa itu syarat supaya Putri Venus itu bangkit? Meskipun dia iblis, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tega. Dia baik, bahkan ia sendiri tau kalau dia akan di eksekusi, tapi dia sendiri tidak berusaha lari dari Soul Society. Kalau aku yang ada di posisinya yang sekarang, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri sebelum gerhana Venus itu terjadi.

Perlahan-lahan ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, semakin dekat dan… akhirnya ke kecup singkat bibirnya, bibirnya masih saja lecet. Itu pasti perih rasanya, lalu aku membuka lemariku. Dan mengambil kosodeku, untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tidak enak juga kalau terus seperti ini, nanti bisa-bisa aku 'menyerangnya' lagi.

BRAKKK!

Sebuah buku tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari lemariku, dan aku menatap heran buku itu. Buku itu tidak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya, dan berdebu. Sepertinya itu buku klanku, aku lalu mengambil buku itu. Ku usap pelan buku itu, untuk menghilangkap debu yang cukup tebal itu. Dan benar, buku ini buku yang sudah sangat lama. Mungkin tersimpan di lemariku, sampul buku ini saja sudah rusak.

"Purensesu Kiboshi *Translate: Putri Venus*," gumamku pelan.

Karena penasaran akhirnya ku buka buku aneh itu, tulisan di buku itu berwarna merah. Sepertinya dulu di tulis dengan menggunakan darah atau apalah itu, karena tidak terlalu jelas akhirnya aku duduk di mejaku. Dan menyalakan lampu, untuk memperjelas tulisah itu. Perlahan tapi pasti ku baca buku itu.

**Di sini di ceritakan tentang seorang putri, ia adalah pengimbang antara malaikat dan iblis. Dulunya malaikat dan iblis bersahabat, walaupun mereka berbeda. Mereka dianggap saling melengkapi, kebersamaan itu terjalin sampai beribu-ribu tahun. Namun semua berubah ketika gerhana venus, seorang malaikat berkhianat dan mengasut kedua belah pihak. Akhirnya tejadi perselisihan di antara kedua belah pihak, dan para iblis melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran, perang besar pun kemudian terjadi. Dan itu terjadi pada saat gerhana venus, entah apa yag terjadi, seperti keajaiban. Tiba-tiba saja muncul cahaya putih, dan keluar seorang putri berambut putih dan bermata lavender, memakai kimono berwarna putih, dan sangat cantik.**

**Wanita itu kemudian menyegel para iblis, sejak itu para malaikat tau kalau ia adalah putri Venus. Tetapi, setelah 1.200 tahun kemudian, segel terbuka dan para iblis berhasil meloloskan diri. Pada saat itu, sang putrid mengorbankan diri untuk menyegel para iblis. Ia ikut tersegel dengan para iblis, semenjak itu tidak ada lagi seorang putri Venus itu. Tubuhnya hancur, tetapi jiwanya masih ada. Jiwanya masuk ke dalam seorang anak kecil yang terlahir setengah malaikat dan iblis, maka dari itu anak kecil itu berbeda dengan iblis pada umumnya. Putri Venus itu mempercayai anak itu yang akan membantunya, dan dengan bantuan kekuatan anak itu sendiri ia bisa menyegel para iblis itu kembali.**

**Kekuatan putri itu ia serahkan pada anak itu, begitupula jiwanya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa bersatu, karena hanya ada satu saat yang tepat untuk mereka bersatu. Wujud sang putri akan berubah, karena menyatu dengan anak itu. Tapi sisi negatifnya, anak itu dapat merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pada dirinya. Dan sisi positifnya, anak itu tidak akan bisa bertindak ataupun melakukan seperti layaknya iblis pada umumnya.**

Aku lalu membuka halaman buku berikutnya, tetapi kosong. Tidak ada lagi cerita itu, yang ada hanya darah yang mulai menggores yang hampir membentuk tulisan. Apa mungkin nanti aka nada lagi cerita selanjutnya? Ah… sebaiknya ku simpan saja buku ini baik-baik, siapa tau nanti perlu.

Tapi aku curiga dengan Kiyoe, apa jangan-jangan ia anak yang di ceritakan di buku ini? Begitu banyak kesamaan anak ini dengannya, yang pertama saat tidak di temukan lubang di dadanya, lalu ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan cero, ia memiliki perasaan, ia tidak membunuhku, dan yang terakhir ia memang merasakan kesakitan pada bahu kanannya.

Kami-sama, beri aku jawaban? Apa ia anak yang di ceritakan itu? Tidak mustahil kalau dia memang anak itu, kalau ia memang anak itu aku bersyukur, karena dengan begitu ia tidak akan jadi di eksekusi. Tapi kalau bukan… aku harus membiarkan ia pergi untuk selamanya, apalagi tinggal sebentar lagi. Rasa sedih memag terbesit d hatiku, belum lagi rasa bersalahku yang kian menghantui. Harapanku hanya satu, hanya berharap kalau semua berakhir dan tidak ada pengorbanan. Memang berat rasanya kalau harus berhasil tapi dengan pengorbanan seseorang, seseorang yang sudah mengubah hidupku.

Aku lalu mengambil kosode yang tadi, dan langsung duduk di ranjangku atau lebih tepatnya di sampingnya. Ku turunkan pelan-pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan kemudian ku pakaikan kosodeku untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kosodeku ternyata terlalu besar, tapi tak apalah yang penting sekarang tubuhnya sudah tertutup dan ini akan mengurangi dingin. Aku lalu berbaring di sampingnya, tapi kali ini aku tidak memeluknya, kalau aku memeluknya lagi bisa-bisa aku 'menyerangnya' lagi.

Perlahan-lahan ke pejamkan mataku, dan mulai tertidur. Tapi kali ini mataku mulai mengantuk, tidak seperti tadi, dan aku pun tertidur.

**Normal's POV**

Malam kini telah berganti siang, dan menandakan untuk memulai aktifitas kembali seperti biasa. Namun hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari libur bagi malaikat yang bekerja di masing-masing Divisi. Pagi kali ini sama sekali tidak cerah, seakan menggambarkan perasaan seseorang yang sudah tidak karuan. Cuaca sangat dingin, dan matahari tampak tidak menampkan sinarnya karena tertutup awan. Salju turun dengan lebatnya, seakan menggambarkan seseorang yang sedang di selimuti oleh rasa yang menyesakan di dada.

Mungkin sekarang sesuai dengan perasaan Ashido Kano, ia masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tidur dengan perasaa galau memang tidak nyaman, itulah membuatnya gelisah. Dan wanita di sampingnya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan langsung saja ia berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin untuk menyiapkan sarapan, mengingat di Mansion Kano hanya ada ia dan Ashido saja. Ia seperti melupakan apa yang tejadi tadi malam, seakan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tidak lama kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan ke kamar Ashido, dan terlihat di sana Ashido yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir kasur atau lebih tepatnya di samping Ashido yang masih tidur, kejadian tadi malam seakan hanya menjadi angin lewat saja. Tapi menurut Kiyoe tidak ada gunanya untuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam, kalau itu hanya membuatnya terpuruk. Lagipula kalau harus terpuruk sekarang tidak ada gunanya, toh hanya membuat beban pikiran saja. Sebentar lagi ia akan di eksekusi, tidak ada gunanya juga menyimpan dendam. Dendam hanya akan membutakan mata seseorang, tetapi tidak untuknya.

"Ashido, bangun…" kata Kiyoe sambil membangunkan Ashido dari tidurnya.

Sementara orang yang di bangunkan bukannnya bangun tetapi malah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai pada kepala, mungkin memang menyebalkan bagi orang yang membangunkannya. Tidak lama kemudian orang yang dibangunkan itu kemudian mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan akhirnya matanya terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Engghhh… maafkan aku…" gumam Ashido pelan, ia masih saja meresa bersalah atas kejadian tadi malam.

"Tak apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya untuk menyimpan dendam, dendam hanya bisa membutakan seseorang," kata Kiyoe.

Ashido terkejut mendengar kalimat itu dengan mulusnya terucap di bibir Kiyoe, ia tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata seorang iblis bisa memaafkan dan tidak menyimpan dendam. Bahkan seorang malaikat mungkin agak sulit untuk memaafkan, dan kebanyakan malaikat menjadi iblis karena dendam. Mungkin ada malaikat yang kehilangan hatinya dan menjadi iblis, tetapi sulit di percaya jika seorang iblis memiliki hati yang bahkan lebih baik daripada malaikat. Aneh bukan?

"…" Ashido diam, ia memerlukan waktu untuk mempercayai apa yang barusan di katakan iblis itu. Sulit di percaya, karena rata-rata para iblis dendam pada malaikat dan tidak aan pernah memaafkan malaikat.

"Sarapan sudah ku siapkan, oh iya aku tidak menaru racun atau apapun pada sarapan itu," kata Kiyoe.

Kiyoe masih saja mengenakan kosode milik Ashido, karena kosode itu agak kebesaran di tubuhnya jadi kalau ia memakai itu tidak akan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, kosode itu panjangnya di bawah lutut Kiyoe. Meskipun ia tidak memakai 'pakaian dalam', dan sedikit terlihat bagian yang agak 'menonjol' *tau kan apa?*.

"Arigatou…" gumam Ashido pelan.

Ia sadar akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat, bahkan itu mungkin bisa membuat trauma dan tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Tetapi ternyata apa yang ada di pikirannya tidak terjadi, wanita itu malah memaafkannya. Aneh, itu semakin membuat Ashido curiga. Apa dia itu anak yang di ceritakan di buku yang ia baca kemarin? Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau anak yang di ceritakan di buku itu adalah Kiyoe, mereka hampir mirip. Hanya saja ia tidak tau bagaimana anak yang di ceritakan di buku itu, kalau memang anak itu memang Kiyoe, mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan besar. Karena jiwa Putri Venus itu ada di dalam diri Kiyoe, dan Putri Venus akan bangkit kembali.

Kiyoe lalu berjalan meningglkan Ashido yang masih duduk di ranjangnya, "Ashido aku pinjam kosodemu ya."

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, tentu saja untuk mandi. Sementara Kiyoe mandi, Ashido masih saja diam. Ia masih belum percaya apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Kiyoe, sulit di percaya. Ashido menghela napasnya pelan, ia berusaha untuk percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan a memilih untuk ke dapur. Di meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan pagi untuknya, yang di buatkan Kiyoe tadi. Tanpa basa-basi ia lalu duduk di meja makan dan langsung menyantap sarapannya, tanpa berpikir macam-macam. Biasanya ia selalu berpikir kalau makanan yang Kiyoe buat selalu di campur racun untuk membunuhnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Buktinya sekarang Ashido baik-baik saja, ia tidak mati saat memakan sarapan yang di buat Kiyoe.

"Enak juga buatannya," umam Ashido pelan.

Ia masih saja menyantap sarapannya hingga habis, sepertinya ia menyukai sarapan paginya itu. Tidak lama kemudian wanita yang membuat sarapan itu keluar, dan kemudian duduk di samping Ashido. Ia lalu menyantap sarapannya, ia masih saja mengenakan kosode Ashido. Sementara itu Ashido memperhatikan Kiyoe diam-diam, tetapi kali ini bukan tatapan mengawasi seperti di Hueco Mundo.

Merasa di perhatikan akhirnya Kiyoe menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Kenapa melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

Ashido menggeleng pelan, "Tidak kok, oh iya kenapa kau memaafkanku?"

"Kan sudah kubilang alasannya," kata Kiyoe.

"…" Ashido diam, meskipun sudah berlalu cukup lama tetapi ia masih saja tidak percaya apa yang di katakan Kiyoe beberapa menit yang lalu.

Suasana kemudian berubah menjadi hening, tetapi buka berarti kekosongan kembai menguasai. Hanya saja diantara mereka enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan, memang agak sulit saling berkomunikasi karena mereka berbeda. Berkomunikasi memang mudah, tetapi entah mengapa setelah kejadian tadi malam membuat kerenggangan di antara mereka. Rasanya sekarang sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi diantara keduanya, bahkan mereka lebih memilih berbibicara jika ada hal yang penting saja.

"Ehm… Kau mau ikut denganku?" kata Ashido membuka pembicaraan, karena ia tidak suka dengan suasana hening seperti ini.

"Kemana?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Jalan-jalan, hari ini kan hari Minggu. Lagipula kau pasti bosan terus menerus di mansion ini," kata Ashido.

Kiyoe menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tidak suka jalan-jalan."

Ashido menghela napasnya, teryata ajakannnya gagal. Padahal maksudnya hanya untuk menghibur dan menebus rasa bersalahnya atas kejadian tadi malam, sekarang rasa bersalah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Belum lagi Kiyoe yang sifatnya berubah, itu pasti karena kesalahan yang ia buat tadi malam. Harusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya, dan tidak melampiaskan nafsunya kepada wanita ini.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam, aku benar-benar menyesal," kata Ashido bersungguh-sungguh.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah, lagipula kau memang benar," kata Kiyoe.

"…" Ashido terdiam, perkataan wanita itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Hei, sudahlah. Sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu, tidak usah sampai seperti itu," kata Kiyoe.

"Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal. Kalau kau mau bunuh saja aku," kata Ashido.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Kiyoe, tetapi bukan senyuman yang berarti sebuah seringai. Tetapi sebuah senyuman lembut. "Sudahlah, sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu," kata Kiyoe sambil membelai pelan rambut merah Ashido.

"Arigatou…" kata Ashido.

Kiyoe menggangguk pelan, tangannya masih saja membelai pelan rambut merah Ashido. Sementara itu Ashido yang tadinya hanya menundukan wajahnya kini ia telah menatap Kiyoe, di tatapnya dalam-dalam pemilik mata berwarna coklat itu. Sementara yang di tatap hanya diam, entah apa yang ada di benaknya kali ini, kemudian ia juga menatap mata abu-abu yang daritadi menatap matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan, dan Ashido perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sementara itu Kiyoe sama sekali tidak menyadari jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah Ashido mulai mendekat, ia masih saja menatap mata abu-abu itu.

Jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, dekat dan… akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Entah apa yang ada di benak Kiyoe saat ini, ia tidak melawan atau pun meronta saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, seakan menikmati 'sentuhan lembut' yang di berikan Ashido. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir Ashido mulai melumat bibir Kiyoe dengan lembut, kali ini bukan karena nafsu. Ashido kemudian mengalungkan satu tangannya ke leher Kiyoe, lalu ia menarik Kiyoe supaya lebih mendekat.

"Hmmm…" desahan kecil mulai terdengar, desahan di sela-sela ciuman manis tetapi lembut itu di keluarkan oleh Kiyoe.

Setelah cukup lama, Ashido kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Napas keduanya tersengal-sengal, dan semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi mereka berdua. Terutama Kiyoe, sekarang wajahnya sangat merah karena malu, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja yang ia lakukan. Sulit di percaya, kenapa saat di cium ia tidak melawan? Dan malah menikmatinya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang muncul sekarang. Rasanya aneh, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Kiyoe.

Sementara itu, semburat merah masih saja menghiasi wajah Ashido, ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Di rasakannya wajahnya sekarang memanas, ia bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia bingung antara rasa bersalah atau rasa senang karena wanita itu menikmati sentuhan yang ia berikan tadi. Ia bingung, apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? Mungkin hanya diam, dan sekarang ia malah menghindari wanita itu.

"Tadi itu…." gumam Kiyoe sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"G… gomennasai," ucap Ashido agak gugup, ia masih saja memalingkan wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Sekarang ia telah membelakangi wanita itu.

"Bodoh kau Ashido Kano! Sekarang pasti dia semakin membencimu!" runtuk Ashido dalam hati.

Suasanan kembali menjadi hening, tidak ada diantara mereka berdua yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, dan mereka masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Suasana masih saja hening, Ashido masih diam dan Kiyoe sedang membereskan makanan yang tadi. Tetapi tetap saja hening, Ashido semakin di hantui rasa bersalah. Karena ia merasa mengingkari janjinya pada diri sendiri, sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Apakah ia hanya bisa diam dan terus menghindari wanita itu? Bukan cara yang tepat, baginya masalah harus di hadapi bukannya lari dari masalah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kiyoe yang sedang mencuci piring (?), ia langkahkan kakinya ke tempat Kiyoe.

PRANGGG…!

Terdengar suara dari tempat Kiyoe, sepertinya suara dari benda yang pecah. Dengan cepat Ashido langsung bershunpo ke tempat Kiyoe untuk melihat apa yng sebenarnya terjadi di sana, dengan sekejap Ashido sampai di tempat Kiyoe. Dan ia menemukanKiyoe yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang terus mengalir di bahu kanannya, sama seperti semalam.

"K… Kiyoe!" seru Ashido, ia langsung menggendong Kiyoe ala bridal style dan langsung bershunpo ke kamar.

**~*~TBC~*~**

**YEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 6 SELESAI! Gak nyangka bisa update jam 3 pagi, bohahahahahaha… tapi antiknya(?) mata Vio gak ngantuk ==a**

**Kiyoe: Insomnia kali! Paling-paling lu ketiduran besok di sekolah, besok gurunya killer loh…**

**Vio: NANI? OH NO! **

**Ashido: *datang dengan membawa kertas-kertas* Nih dokumen review lu!**

**Vio: Oh iya ya, kalian berdua bantuin gue bales review.**

**Kiyoe: Yang pertama dari mamoru okta-chan lemonberry.**

**Vio: Gomen, chapter ini gak ada konflik. Soalnya chapter ini lebih memfokuskan ke rahasia yg terungkap, kan gak enak juga kalau masih abstrak. Arigatou seme udah review!**

**Ashido: Yang kedua dari Kurushimi No Yuki.**

**Vio: He? Terharu? Wkwkwkwk… Ternayata bisa jug ague bikin yang kayak gituan XD. Iya, si Ashido bejat cin *plakkk!*.**

**Ashido: Apa lu ngatain gue bajat?**

**Kiyoe: Emang lu bejat, buktinya kamaren di Divisi gue lu rape!**

**Vio: Kapan? Wewww… sayangnya gak ngerekam waktu lu di rape.**

**Ashido: Yang ketiga dari Purple and Blue.**

**Vio: Wheheheh… Cuma semi doing kok neng *plakk!*, oh no jangan terror saya yang awesome ini *digetok Gilbert*. OK, arigatou dah review.**

**Kiyoe: Yang ketiga dari RezHits-Suzume Yuki.**

**Vio: Ya elah, masa kasian sama si Kiyoe. Gue aja kagak kasian, buktinya kemaren gue kunciin di Divisi sama si merah, katanya sih di rape *dibankai*.**

**Ashido: Yang keempat dari GodCrusader.**

**Vio: Apaan yang parah? Oh tidak bisa~ nama gue jangan di ganti, udah dasarnya gitu ya kagak bisa di ubah lagi. Tunggu aja terus lemonnya, lemonnya nongol di akhir chapter doing :P**

**OK, Ikkaku silahkan tutup!**

**Ikkaku: Kenapa harus gue? Ya-ya, langsung aja yang baca jangan lupa review. Dan kasih semangat buat aku supaya bisa dapetin Mizuho!**

**Vio: BAKAMONO! GUE NYURUH TUTUP MALAH CURHAT! Review and RnR please ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna! Akhirnya Vio balik lagi! GOMEN KARENA KALI INI VIO UPDATENYA TELAT! *di hajar readers rame-rame***

**Uhhh… modem laknat Vio gak bisa connect lagi, emang minta di buang ke tong kosong(?). Dasar tuh modem laknat, padahalkan readers udah nunggu. Ya gak? **

**Readers: KAGAK ADA YANG NUNGGU LU!**

**Vio: Ini ada bonus dikit(?), di chapter ini Vio nyelipin scene UlquiHime! *plakk!***

**Readers: LANGSUNG AJA NAPE!**

**Vio: OK dah, gak usah banyak cincong. Langsung aja!**

**Title: Angels and Demons.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano X OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rated: M.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo (s), RnR and review please, mohon maaf karena masih berantakan dan masih banyak kesalahan! Dan jangan memplagiat fanfic ini, Vio udah cukup trauma(?) karena di plagiatin dan di copas banget \(~.~)/ **

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Angels and Demons © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.**

**Summary: PRANGGGG…!**

**Terdengar sebuah suara, suara yang mengagetkan Ashido. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari kaca jendela kamarnya yang pecah, entah mengapa sekarang dia merasa kalau ia sedang di awasi. Ia lalu membuka jendelanya, menengok siapa yang memecahkan kaca jendelanya. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana, ia mencoba untuk melacak reaitsu. Tapi hasilnya juga nihil, ia tidak merasakan reaitsu yang menurutnya ganjil. Ashido kembali menutup jendelanya, namun saat ia membalikan badannya…**

**~*~*~ Angels and Demons ~*~*~**

PRANGGG…!

Terdengar suara dari tempat Kiyoe, sepertinya suara dari benda yang pecah. Dengan cepat Ashido langsung bershunpo ke tempat Kiyoe untuk melihat apa yng sebenarnya terjadi di sana, dengan sekejap Ashido sampai di tempat Kiyoe. Dan ia menemukanKiyoe yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang terus mengalir di bahu kanannya, sama seperti semalam.

"K… Kiyoe!" seru Ashido, ia langsung menggendong Kiyoe ala bridal style dan langsung bershunpo ke kamar.

**~*~*~*~ Hueco Mundo ~*~*~*~**

"Malam ini juga, kita rebut kembali dia," kata seorang laki-laki bertopeng dan berambut agak keunganu sambil memainkan sebuah kalung, kalung yang berbentuk salib *bener gak tulisannya? ==a* yang berlumuran darah(?).

"Hai Kusaka-sama," kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

Entah apa yang di bicarakan mereka, mungkin saja mereka akan melakukan penyerangan pada nanti malam ke Soul Society. Pihak iblis tidak bisa berdiam diri, mereka juga tidak ingin rencana mereka gagal begitu saja. Peperangan tidak dapat di hindari, walaupun yang menang adalah para malaikat. Para iblis tetap tidak akan menyerah, mereka akan terus melakukan penyerangan. Sebentar lagi, waktu terus berlalu. Perang besar akan terjadi lagi, mungkin perang terbesar yang pernah ada di sepanjang sejarah, sebuah perang yang menentukan dunia. Siapa yang akan berkuasa? Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, siapapun yang menang pasti akan memberi dampak yang besar pada dunia. Entah Malaikat atau pun Iblis, jika iblis yang menang maka semuanya akan menjadi gelap. Di kuasai kegelapan, dan mungkin saja para malaikat akan di jadikan budak mereka.

"Aaroniero Arruruerie, ku dengar kau adalah seorang mantan malaikat," kata seorang laki-laki yang di panggil 'Kusaka-sama' tadi.

"Iya, aku memang mantan malaikat," jawab Aaroniero.

"Apa kau mengenal Ashido Kano?" tanya Kusaka.

"…." Aaroniero terdiam, memori masa lalunya seakan berputar seperti memflash back kembali kenangan-kenangan yang telah berlalu.

"Kenapa? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau Ashido Kano adalah teman masa kecilmu kan, Kaien Shiba?" kata Kusaka.

"Aku sudah melupakan semua itu, dan jangan pernah memanggilku Kaien Shiba," kata Aaroniero datar sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu, di luar dari tempat pembicaraan Kusaka dan Aaroniero ada seorang wanita berambut hijau yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Wanita itu segera meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri, karena ia merasakan reaitsu Aaroniero yang mulai mendekat. Wanita itu berjalan di koridor-koridor Istana Las Noches, dengan raut wajah yang datar, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki kurus(?) yang menghadangnya, tidak mau ambil pusing. Dengan wajah yang datar, wanita itu berjalan melewati laki-laki yang menghadangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nelliel?" kata laki-laki tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Nnoitra," kata wanita yang di panggil Nelliel tadi sambil mengambil sebuah buku dan memutuskan untuk membaca sambil berjalan.

Merasa di acuhkan akhirnya Nnoitra mencoba untuk menghadang Nelliel, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang laki-laki berambut biru menahannya, "Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengannya."

"Urusai," gerutu Nnoitra.

"Nelliel, kita akan adakan rapat Espada. Jadi, cepatlah!" kata laki-laki tadi sambil berjalan.

"Baiklah, Grimmjow," kata Nelliel sambil berjalan mengikuti laki-laki yang bernama Grimmjow tadi.

Seperti biasanya, setiap kali ingin melakukan penyerangan ataupun tindakan lainnya. Para Espada harus memperhitungkan masak-masak, supaya rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar, mereka bukanlah orang yang gegabah. Terutama untuk misi kali ini, misi atas perintah dari pangeran dari kerajaan Iblis Neraka, Soujiro Kusaka. Jika gagal, maka nyawa mereka yang akan menjadi bayarannya. Kusaka bukanlah seorang yang mudah memaafkan orang lain begitu saja, itulah sebabnya mereka harus membuat rencana.

"Maaf kami terlambat," kata Grimmjow yang lalu mengambil tempat.

Rapat pun kemudian di mulai, dan tanpa kehadiran Nnoitra. Menunggu Nnoitra mungkin hanya di anggap membuang-buang waktu saja, toh Nnoitra tidak ikut dalam misi kali ini. Yang ikut misi kali ini adalah Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, dan tentu saja Kusaka juga ikut. Dan terlihat Espada yang lain mulai berdatangan, kecuali Nnoitra.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat kali ini." Ulquiorra memulai dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada pengkhianat di istana ini," kata Harribel.

Semua Espada langsung terdiam, mereka bertanya-tanya dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Siapa si pengkhianat itu? Entah siapa, namun mereka semua berusaha agar bersikap tenang. Kalau pun bukan salah satu dari mereka, tetapi kalau gerak gerik mereka mencurigakan bisa-bisa mereka yang di curigai.

"Sudahlah Harribel, kita lanjutkan saja rapatnya!" kata Grimmjow, Grimmjow memang memiliki sifat yang tidak sabaran.

"Siapa pengkhianat itu?" tanya Szayel.

"Orihime Inoue, tempo hari lalu aku sering melihatnya mengirimkan informasi ke Soul Society." Harribel menjawab dengan nada dingin namun dapat diketahui dari pancaran matanya bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan itu, Kusaka-sama tidak akan memperdulikan hal itu. Yang penting saat ini adalah untuk membuat strategi, Onna itu biar aku yang urus nanti," kata Ulquiorra datar.

Harribel kembali diam, merasa lega dan juga meresa sedikit jengkel. Karena bukannya mereka akan terkejut, malah sebaliknya. Terutama pada Ulquiorra, bisa-bisanya dia bersifat seperti itu, sementara Las Noches bisa terancam karena mata-mata itu.

Rapat pun berjalan dengan lancar dan memakan waktu cukup lama, sehingga tidak perlu menunggu untuk malam hari. Karena di Soul Society pasti sudah malam hari, mereka langsung bersiap-siap. Ada satu alasan mereka tidak membawa semua Espada dalam penyerangan ini, alasannya adalah untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja ada penyerangan dari pihak malaikat. Selain Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Kusaka mereka juga membawa(?) Arrancar dan para Hollow untuk melengahkan malaikat yang lain, dan sisanya menyelinap. Strategi yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Tre Angeli sebelumnya, seperti memutar balik keadaan.

Terlihat Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan , tempat Kusaka berada. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di ruangan itu, dan terlihat Kusaka yang sudah siap(?). Dan Grimmjow maupun Ulquiorra tidak perlu menunggu lama karena semuanya sudah di persiapkan, Arrancar maupun Hollow pun sudah.

**~*~*~*~ SKIP TIME ~*~*~*~**

Soul Society terlihat sangat sepi, padahal tidak ada badai salju atau pun yang lainnya. Begitulah keadaan Soul Society pada malam hari, apalagi saat tengah malam begini. Perhitungan yang tepat dan memberikan keuntungan pada penyerangan mereka, tidak terlihat para malaikat yang sedang berjaga. Dan Arrancar, Hollow, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, maupun Kusaka terlihat sudah sampai di Soul Society. Langsung saja, mereka memulai penyerangan dan tentu saja dengan hitungan yang sudah tepat. Arrancar dan Hollow di tugaskan di tempat-tempat dimana biasanya para malaikat berkumpul(?).

"Akan ku rebut kembali 'dia', dan akan ku bunuh kau," kata Kusaka yang kemudian pergi menuju Mansion Kano.

Kekacauan mulai terjadi di Soul Society, dan di mulailah pertarungan. Walaupun kekacauan yang di buat hanya sebagai umpan semata, tapi itu membuat malaikat tertipu. Seperti yang di katakan tadi, ini hanya seperti memutar balik. Jika saja para malaikat cerdik, maka mereka akan mengetahui bahwa ini hanya umpan semata. Namun entah karena kepanikan atau pun kekacauan ini mereka menjadi lupa akan itu, begitulah keadaan yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Urusai," kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar yang sedang bertarung melawan Arrancar, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Dan terlihat pula Renji yang juga sedang bertarung melawan Espada, semua malaikat yang ada di sana terus bertarung melawan para Arrancar maupun Hollow. Namun, entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul Menos, Menos yang bisa di bilang cukup banyak. Ini membuat para malaikat semakin di pojokan.

Yang membuat suasana semakin kacau adalah, mereka membawa para Arrancar yang kuat. Sehingga akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengalahkan Arrancar itu, dan untuk Hollownya bisa di bilang cukup kuat. Tetapi untuk memusnahkan Hollow itu juga memakan waktu yang cukup lama juga, walaupun Hollow itu tidak terlalu kuat. Jika di bunuh, maka mereka akan datang lagi dan jumlahnya terus bertambah.

Dan terlihat Ichigo yang sedang bertarung juga, tetapi bukan dengan Arrancar maupun Hollow. Melainkan yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah Espada, Espada ke 4.

"Kenapa harus tengah malam begini," runtuk Ichigo sambil terus mengayunkan zanpakutounya ke arah Ulquiorra.

Tetapi, dengan mudahnya Ulquiorra menghindar dari serangan Ichigo. Memang, lawannya kali ini bukanlah lawan yang mudah. Serangan demi serangan mulai di luncurkan(?) Ichigo, gerakan Ulquiorra begitu cepat.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" keluarlah cahaya hitam berbentuk sabit berkali-kali, terus dan terus seperti itu. Ichigo terus saja menyerang, namun daritadi Ulquiorra hanya menghindar dan tidak menyerangnya sama sekali.

Namun pertarungan kemudian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semakin sengit ketika Ulquiorra mulai menggunakan cero dan menyerang Ichigo secara brutal, dan Ichigo terus menghindar hingga akhirnya ia tidak dapat menghindar lagi. Dan cero itu mengenai tubuh Ichigo, hingga membuatnya terpental cukup jauh.

"Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Bankai!" kata Ichigo yang kemudian muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Ulquiorra dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya, dan pukulan itu tepat mengenai wajah Ulquiorra.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melukaiku," kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

**~*~*~ Mansion Kano ~*~*~**

Sementara kekacauan terjadi di luar sana, di dalam Mansion Kano seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tenang dan damai, tetapi semua itu akan sirna dalam hitungan menit. Ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik penghuni Mansion Kano itu, orang itu menatap tajam laki-laki yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya. Sebuah tatapan yang menggambarkan kebencian, mungkin saat ini orang itu sangat ingin menghabisi nyawa penghuni Mansion Kano itu.

"A…apa? Penyerangan?" kata laki-laki berambut merah scarlet sambil mengangkat teleponnya, kabar tentang penyerangan tadi sangat cepat menyebar.

"**Sebaiknya kau jaga Putri Iblis itu, karena mungkin saja mereka menyerang untuk merebut kembali Putri itu,"**

"Baiklah," kata Ashido yang lalu mengakhiri teleponnya.

Ashido lalu berjalan mengambil zanpakutounya, kapan pun ia siap. Sementara itu wanita yang menjadi tujuan utama penyerangan itu masih pingsan, seakan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Entah luka apa yang ada di bahunya, tapi yang pasti luka itu mebuatnya kesakitan dan seperti menyiksanya. Perlahan-lahan Ashido mulai mendekat ke wanita yang masih pingsan, dan dengan perlahan juga ia buka kosode wanita itu di bagian bahu kanannya. Dan benar, ternyata luka itu bertambah(?). Luka itu seakan membentuk sebuah pola, entah apakah itu.

"Semakin aneh saja," gumam Ashido pelan, ia lalu mengambil buku yang kemarin ia temukan. Ia mulai membuka buku itu lagi, dan ia sampai pada halaman yang tulisannya hilang. Kini, dengan anehnya sebuah tulisan yang baunya sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, bau darah. Tulisan itu masih samar-samar, sehingga ia tidak bisa membacanya.

PRANGGGG…!

Terdengar sebuah suara, suara yang mengagetkan Ashido. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari kaca jendela kamarnya yang pecah, entah mengapa sekarang dia merasa kalau ia sedang di awasi. Ia lalu membuka jendelanya, menengok siapa yang memecahkan kaca jendelanya. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana, ia mencoba untuk melacak reaitsu. Tapi hasilnya juga nihil, ia tidak merasakan reaitsu yang menurutnya ganjil. Ashido kembali menutup jendelanya, namun saat ia membalikan badannya…

"K…kau! Kau siapa?" kata Ashido yang sudah bersiap dengan zanpakutounya.

"Siapa aku? Itu tidak penting," kata laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi, laki-laki itu memakai sebuah topeng dah jubah.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang Ashido dengan zanpakutounya, namun serangannya berhasil di tangkis oleh Ashido. Pertarungan pun terjadi, mereka tidak memerdulikan dimana sekarang mereka bertarung. Mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain, dan juga kadang-kadang menghindar. Mungkin pertarungan yang sebenarnya bukan di sini, bagi laki-laki itu pertarungan kali ini hanya hal sepele saja.

"Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia! Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan, kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan. Hadou 31, shakkahou!" kata Ashido membaca mantra hadou dan langsung menembakan energy spiritual berupa bola api ke arah laki-laki itu.

Gerak-gerik tubuhnya seakan terkejut akan serangan itu, namun di balik topengnya terlukis seringai licik. Ia langsung terkena serangan Ashido dan ambruk, lalu Ashido berjalan mendekatinya. Lalu menodongkan zanpakutounya ke leher laki-laki itu, "Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?"

Laki-laki itu kemudian membuka topengnya, dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang sebenarnya. "Soujiro Kusaka. Kau kenal Kaien Shiba? Kemarin dia sudah di bunuh oleh bawahanku."

Ashido terdiam, ia seakan hilang dari tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Pikirnya melayang(?), mengingat temannya. Di bunuh, itulah kata yang membuatnya jadi begini. Ia masih saja terdiam kaku, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa zanpakutounya sudah bergerak menuju perutnya.

CRASHHH…

Darah mulai mengalir dari perut Ashido yang sudah di tusuk zanpakutou Kusaka bertubi-tubi, Kusaka lalu mencabut zanpakutounya dengan kasar. Ia lalu mengambil seseorang, tujuan utamanya ke Soul Society. "J…jangan bawa uhh… d…dia!" kata Ashido yang sudah ambruk dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka tusukkannya.

"Cih, dasar lemah," gumam Kusaka sambil menggendong wanita yang masih pingsan.

Ashido mencoba untuk bangun dan berdiri, namun lukanya parah hingga membuatnya terjatuh lagi. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya mulai kabur dan kesadarannya pun hilang…

Sementara itu, di luarnya kekacauan tiba-tiba berhenti. Hollow, Arrancar, Espada, maupun Menos tiba-tiba saja mereka menghilang dengan cepat. Mereka bingung, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Pasti ada maksud dan tujuan dari penyerangan besar-besaran ini, para malaikat yang lainnya mulai meninggalkan tempat kekacauan tadi, kerusakan yang di akibatkan tidak banyak. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi itu semua.

"Aneh sekali," gumam Ichigo.

"Espada pengecut," gerutu Renji.

"….." Ichigo terdiam sejenak, berusaha berpikir apa maksud dari semua ini. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget, ia baru sadar mereka sebenarnya memutar balik keadaan. Ia teringat Ashido, di Mansion Kano ia sendirian.

"J…jangan-jangan…" Ichigo segera bershunpo ke Mansion Kano, dan Renji masih kebingungan. Tidak mau ambil pusing akhirnya Renji mengikuti Ichigo yang bershunpo ke Mansion Kano.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai ke Mansion Kano, tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung masuk ke Mansion itu dan langsung berlari ke kamar Ashido. "Pintunya dikunci," Ichigo berusaha membuka pintu, tapi ternyata pintunya di kunci. Akhirnya Renji langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Ashido, dan terlihat kerusakan yang cukup besar terjadi di kamar Ashido.

"A… Ashido!" kata Renji sambil menunjuk Ashido yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, dengan darah yang terus mengalir. Tanpa pikir panjang Renji dan Ichigo langsung membopong(?) Ashido, dan mereka langsung bershunpo ke Divisi 4.

**~*~*~*~ (^w^) ~*~*~*~**

**Ashido's POV**

"Bagaimana keadaan Ashido?"

"Lukanya parah, dan dia harus di rawat dua minggu."

"Aneh sekali, kenapa Inoue tidak meberikan informasi tentang penyerangan ini…"

Aku terbangun dari alam bawah sadarku, mataku mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Yang ku dengar hanya suara Unohana Taichou dan Ichigo, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan entah mengapa perutku terasa sakit, aku terdiam sejenak. Ku alaihkan pandanganku pada kamar ini, bernuansa serba putih. Tentu saja ini bukan kamarku, aku sudah bisa menebak… sekarang pasti aku ada di Divisi 4.

Ku pejamkan mataku sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dari malam. Mataku tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, aku teringat laki-laki yang bernama Soujiro Kusaka itu menyerangku. D-dia juga membawa Kiyoe, ahh… ini semua salahku. Kenapa? Kenapa lagi-lagi aku terlalu lemah?

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata Kano-san, lukamu parah juga ya. Sekarang aku akan mengganti perbanmu," Hanatarou tiba-tiba datang dan menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku, Hanatarou pun mulai membuka bajuku dan kemudian mengganti perbanku.

"Uhh… s..sakit…" aku meringis pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian Hanatarou pun selesai mengganti perbanku. Ini memang benar-benar terasa sakit, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa terus berdiam diri di sini. Aku tidak ingin para malaikat nantinya menjadi budak para iblis itu, dan juga untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu. Walaupun mungkin nantinya aku harus melihat dia di eksekusi, memang berat rasanya.

Aku bingung, jika aku tidak ke Hueco Mundo sekarang dan membiarkan para Iblis yang menang mungkin dia tidak akan mati. Tapi kalau ku rebut kembali, nantinya aku harus melihatnya di eksekusi. Rasanya memoryku berputar ke beberapa hari yang lalu, seperti memflash back ulang. Menyenangkan, rasanya nyaman ketika bersamanya, tapi rasa bersalah masih terbesit di benakku. Aku tidak tau kenapa, kenapa sekarang aku tidak berpikiran kalau penyerangan itu hanya akal-akalan wanita itu? Entahlah, tapi menurut hati kecilku dia tidak ingin bersama para iblis dan tinggal di Hueco Mundo.

Mungkin aneh, tapi rasanya perasaan itu sangat kuat. Rasanya aku dapat merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini, padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku merasakan bibirnya yang tipis tapi manis itu, membuatku nyaman. Sifatnya yang berbeda, dan juga sifatnya yang pemaaf dan tidak pendendam.

Wanita itu… Arrgghhh… aku tidak bisa melupakannya, perasaan aneh ini terus menjadi-jadi. Baiklah, apapun yang terjadi aku harus menyelamatkan walaupun nyawaku taruhannya!

"Tidak ada gunanya aku diam di sini saja," gumamku, aku lalu turun dari ranjang dan kemudian mulai berjalan. Namun, baru satu langkah aku berjalan lukaku terasa sangat sakit. Dan ku rasakan cairan merah sudah membasahi perbanku, tapi aku berusaha meredam rasa sakitku. Aku mengambil zanpakutouku, dan berusaha bershunpo.

BRUKKKK!

Tetapi aku langsung terjatuh, ku rasakan darah itu kian mengalir hingga sudah membasahi bajuku. Dan ku rasakan reaitsu Hanatarou mulai mendekat, pandanganku mulai kabur lagi… dan…

**~*~*~*~ Divisi 1 ~*~*~*~**

Sementara itu, di Divisi 1 terlihat para taichou sedang berdatangan menuju tempat soutaichou. Tentu saja, hari ini para taichou akan mengadakan rapat. Penyerangan tadi malam membuat kekacaukan yang terjadi di Soul Society, karena Arrancar dan para Hollow menyerang mereka secara brutal, jumlahnya pula semakin lama semakin banyak. Namun, entah mengapa tiba-tiba kekacauan itu berakhir begitu saja, mereka baru menydari satu hal. Kekacauan yang di buat para Arrancar, Hollow maupun Espada hanya sebuah umpan semata, mereka baru menyadari kalau mereka membalikan keadaan.

"Kita mulai rapat hari ini," kata Yamamoto Soutaichou.

"…." Semua taichou hanya diam.

"Kita harus mengirimkan beberapa taichou untuk ke Hueco Mundo, tujuannya tidak usah kujelaskan. Sepertinya kalian sudah tau maksudku," kata Yamamoto.

"Yang akan di kirim ke Hueco Mundo adalah, Unohana Taichou, Hitsugaya Taichou, Kyoraku Taichou, Abarai Fukutauchou, dan juga Kurosaki," lanjut Yamamoto.

"Setelah kalian membawa dia, kurung saja dia di penjara bawah tanah!"

"Kalian berangkat sekarang juga!" titah Yamamoto Soutaichou.

"T…tunggu dulu!"

Sebuah suara mengaggetkan Yamamoto, dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Mereka menatap aneh(?) orang yang baru saja datang, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Renji pun juga terkejut, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Mungkin itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak Renji sekarang. "Dia berhasil jatuh ke tangan musuh karena kelalaianku, saat itu dia bahkan masih tak sadarkan diri. Jadi… sebaiknya jangan mengurungnya di penjara bawah tanah, dalam misi kali ini aku ikut!"

"Tapi Kano-san, lukamu masih belum sembuh!" kata Unohana.

Ashido terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak peduli dengan luka ini, aku juga tidak bisa terus menerus berdiam diri."

Yamamoto terdiam sejenak, ia mempertingbangkan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin nantinya kalau harus kehilangan salah satu dari mereka, kalau ia tidak membiarkan Ashido ikut. Pasti Ashido akan tetap ke Hueco Mundo sendiri, kalau sendirian tentu saja berbahaya di Hueco Mundo, apalagi Ashido sedang cedera. Lebih baik ia pergi bersama yang lain, kalau ia kalah dalam pertarungan kan setidaknya ia tidak mati karena ada Unohana yang sudah siap dengan obat-obatnya.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" kata Ashido.

Yamamoto menghela napas, "Baiklah Kano, kau boleh ikut dalam misi ini. Berangkat sekarang dan jangan membuang-buang waktu, gerhana venus 3 hari lagi!"

"Hai Soutaichou," kata semua orang.

Para taichou termasuk Ichigo dan Ashido lalu meninggalkan Divisi 1, mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Hueco Mundo. Terlihat Unohana Taichou yang sedang mempersiapkan obat-obatan, dan Unohana agak khawatir dengan kondisi Ashido. Lukanya cukup parah, seharusnya ia beristirahat selama dua minggu. Selain itu luka tusukan pada Ashido tidak hanya ada satu, tapi cukup banyak. Dan saat di bawa ke Divisi 4 saja Ashido mengalami pendarahan yang cukup besar, hingga harus di lakukan transfusi darah, lukanya juga cukup dalam hingga Unohana hampir saja melakukan operasi.

"Taichou, apa sebaiknya Kano-san tidak ikut misi saja," saran Isane.

Unohana mulai berpikir, saran dari Isane ada benarnya juga. Tapi mungkin kalau tidak ikut sekarang bersama mereka, pasti Ashido nanti akan menyusul juga. Kalau sendirian mungkin dia akan di serang oleh Arrancar atau yang lainnya, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ashido bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa diam begitu saja saat tidak di perbolehkan untuk pergi misi, seperti kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Saat teman-temannya misi ke Rukongai, saat itu dia juga sedang berada di Divisi 4. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang dari Divisi 4, dan ternyata ia menyusul teman-temannya.

"Mau ku juga begitu, tapi dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Padahal lukanya belum sembuh, aku pergi dulu." kata Unohana yang selesai menyiapkan obat-obatan dan kemudian bershunpo ke tempat mereka berkumpul.

**~*~Hueco Mundo~*~**

Di Hueco Mundo, atau lebih tepatnya di Istana Las Noches terlihat seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat berjalan di koridor Istana Las Noches, tujuannya adalah kamar Orihime. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, dan tidak memakan waktu lama akhirnya ia sampai di kamar Orihime. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung masuk ke kamar Orihime, yang sekarang ia lihat adalah Orihime yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ulquiorra kemudian berjalan mendekati Orihime, dan sekarang ia sudah di samping ranjang Orihime.

"Tadinya aku ingin membunuhmu Onna, tapi…" Ulquiorra mengecup singkat bibir Orihime, namun Orihime masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ulquiorra kemudian beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Orihime yang masih tidur, dan kemudian menutup pintu. "Menjijikkan sekali, kau tidak tega membunuhnya," ledek seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang bersandar di dinding.

Ulquiorra tidak menghiraukan lelaki itu, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Grimmjow. Baginya berdebat dengan Grimmjow hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow. Grimmjow pun beranjak pergi juga, ia berpapasan dengan Nnoitra yang sepertinya ingin bertarung dengan Nelliel. Grimmjow malas melihat pertarungan itu, toh yang menang sudah pasti Nelliel.

**~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~**

**Vio: YEYYYYYYYYY! AKHIRNYA BERHASIL UPDATE! Waktunya bales review, pasukan (NellGrimmAshiKiyoe) bantuin gue!**

**Nelliel: Yang pertama dari Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry.**

**Ashido: Wewww… ternyata ada juga yang seneng sama sifat gue!**

**Kiyoe: Tapi cium colongan lu yang nyebelin tau!**

**Vio: GOMEN! Konfliknya gak di chapter ini, chapter ini baru penyerangan di mulai. Jadi yang bener-bener konflik chapter depan *plakk!*, kan kalo konflik chapter ini yang ada alurnya malah kecepetan seme. *di getok***

**REVIEW LAGI YA SEME!**

**Grimmjow: Yang kedua dari Kurushimi No Yuki.**

**Nelliel: Ya iyalah udah update =="**

**Kiyoe: Iya, si merah emang mesum tuh! **

**Ashido: Trus kalo gue mesum? Jangan-jangan mau ngajak gue 'maen' ya. *smirk***

**Kiyoe: KAGAK! *blushing***

**Vio: Fic regmu udah gue bikini! Review lagi!**

**Nelliel: Yang ketiga dari Purple and Blue.**

**Vio: Jah… kan udah gue bilang kalo lemonnya entar.**

**Ashido: Iya, emang masih kurang. Harusnya sampai ke ranjang!**

**Kiyoe: Ranjang lagi di renovasi(?)! ==**

**Vio: Ya sudahlah, typo emang susah deh. Kapan lu update fic lu? *plakk!***

**REVIEW LAGI!**

**Girmmjow: Yang ke-, eh sekarang keberapa? Tau ah, bodo. Dari RezHits-Suzume Yuki.**

**Kiyoe: Gak pingsan, tapi semaput(?).**

**Vio: Ya-ya, ya sudahlah(?).**

**Nelliel: Arigatou orang tergaje di dunia *plakk!*, jangan lupa review lagi.**

**Vio: OCREHHH, langsung aja nih. Yang baca jangan lupa review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**YO! Vio balik lagi! *plakk!***

**OK dah, gak usah banyak cincong karena tangan saya cape ngetiknya *plakk!*, langsung aja!**

**Title: Angels and Demons.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano X OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rated: M.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo (s), RnR and review please, mohon maaf karena masih berantakan dan masih banyak kesalahan! Dan jangan memplagiat fanfic ini, Vio udah cukup trauma(?) karena di plagiatin dan di copas banget \(~.~)/ **

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

**Angels and Demons © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.**

**Summary: ****Di luar sana, atau lebih tepatnya di Hueco Mundo terlihat sekelompok orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.**

**~*~*~ Angels and Demons ~*~*~**

"Tadinya aku ingin membunuhmu Onna, tapi…" Ulquiorra mengecup singkat bibir Orihime, namun Orihime masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ulquiorra kemudian beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Orihime yang masih tidur, dan kemudian menutup pintu. "Menjijikkan sekali, kau tidak tega membunuhnya," ledek seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang bersandar di dinding.

Ulquiorra tidak menghiraukan lelaki itu, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Grimmjow. Baginya berdebat dengan Grimmjow hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow. Grimmjow pun beranjak pergi juga, ia berpapasan dengan Nnoitra yang sepertinya ingin bertarung dengan Nelliel. Grimmjow malas melihat pertarungan itu, toh yang menang sudah pasti Nelliel.

Sementara itu, ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menatap dengan tajam ke arah Ulquiorra, sebuah tatapan yang mengartikan kemarahan. "Tidak ku sangka, ia tidak bisa membunuhnya."

Di luar sana, atau lebih tepatnya di Hueco Mundo terlihat sekelompok orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka adalah rombongan dari Soul Society, dan terlihat mereka baru saja sampai di Hueco Mundo. Kembali lagi ke Hueco Mundo, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat itu Ichigo, Renji, dan Ashido. Dan juga dengan misi yang sama, hanya saja kali ini agak berbeda. Entah kenapa kali ini Ashido terlihat ingin sekali cepat sampai, padahal dulu ia hanya ingin ini cepat berakhir. Perasaan gelisah, mungkin itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tau, kenapa ia merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang, seakan-akan ada yang ia takutkan.

"Jadi, kenapa sekarang kalian diam saja? Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu lagi!" kata Ashido.

"Yare yare… Tidak perlu terburu-buru, santai saja." Kyoraku memulai pembicaraan dengan santainya, seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan Hueco Mundo yang tandus. Sikap Kyoraku sama saja dengan yang lainnya, seperti Hitsugaya yang lebih memilih untuk diam. Keadaan mereka tentu saja berbeda dengan Ashido yang daritadi terus menerus untuk mempercepat pergerakan, entah apa alasannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang pergi!" kata Ashido sambil bershunpo menuju Istana Las Noches, sementara itu yang lain terutama Ichigo dan Renji hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak biasanya Ashido bersifat seperti itu, biasanya ia selalu malas berurusan dengan tempat seperti ini. Lama kelamaan sosok Ashido mulai menjauh, dan sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari tempat mereka.

"...…" mereka semua diam, tetapi pancaran Unohana mulai berubah menjadi cemas. Mencemaskan Ashido yang pergi sendiri, Ichigo yang mengerti langsung beranjak pergi menyusul temannya. Dan kemudian di susul dengan Renji. Dan sisanya, mereka sekarang bergerak begitu lambat, mungkin itulah yang membuat Ashido tidak sabar.

"Apa sebaiknya kita percepat juga pergerakan kita? Kano-san sedang cedera," kata Unohana sambil terus bershunpo.

"Yare yare… Baiklah," kata Kyoraku sambil mempercepat shunponya.

Mereka lalu mempercepat gerakan mereka agar bisa menyusul tiga orang tadi, apalagi Ashido sedang cedera. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika musuh mengetahui itu, makan keadaan itu pasti langsung enjadi peluang yang besar untuk pihak musuh. Perjalanan ke Istana Las Noches memang jauh, seharusnya mereka sampai juga memakan waktu lama. Tapi, karena mereka bergerak cepat, akhirnya dengan waktu yang tidak terlalu lama mereka pun sampai di Istana Las Noches. Dan kemudian mereka mulai memasukin Istana Las Noches, tentu saja dengan hati-hati.

Sementara itu, trelihat Ichigo, Renji, dan Ashido mulai bershunpo di koridor-koridor Istana Las Noches yang sangat luas. Istana Las Noches yang luas membuat mereka kesulitan mencari dimana tempat 'itu', dan entah mengapa Ashido dengan cepatnya bershunpo ke arah yang membuat Ichigo maupun Renji bingung, sangat aneh.

Di sebuah kamar yang luas, dan bernuansa serba putih terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikan seorang wanita yang tak sadarkan diri. Lelaki itu memakai topeng, sehingga tidak terlihat wajahnya. Ia masih saja memperhatikan wajah wanita yang ada di depannya, wanita itu memakai kimono putih. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, sehingga ia tidak bosan dengan aktifitas yang ia lakuka. Mungkin jika orang lain akan bosan dengan ini, tetapi tidak bosan-bosannya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya memperhatikan wajah wanita yang daritadi tidak sadarkan diri, itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Enghh…" terdengar suara kecil dari wanita itu, wanita itu kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Dan terlihat matanya yang coklat itu, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan(?) matanya beberapa kali. Seakan memastikan kalau sekarang ia tidak bermimpi, yah… tempat ini tentunya sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Tentu saja tempat ini bukan Mansion Kano, melainkan…

"Las Noches," gumam wanita itu pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar," kata laki-laki tadi sambil mendekat ke arah Kiyoe.

"S…siapa kau?" tanya Kiyoe.

"Ayolah, jangan bersifat seperti itu. Dan berterima kasihlah, karena aku yang membawamu kembali pulang," kata laki-laki itu.

"A…apa? Jawab pertanyaanku, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" kata Kiyoe lagi.

"Soujiro Kusaka, calon suamimu…~" kata laki-laki itu sambil menindih tubuh Kiyoe, dan kemudian membuka topengnya.

Mata Kiyoe terbelalak karena terkejut, 'calon suami'. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan ia kemudian teringat sesuatu. Bodohnya ia, ia baru menyadari kalau laki-laki itu yang di maksud ayahnya. Ia seakan tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya telah di tindih, ia berpikir dan mencoba mengingat apa yang ayahnya biacarakan pada Ulquiorra dulu. Namun lamunannya kemudian tiba-tiba saja buyar…

"Kenapa sayang?~" kata Kusaka dengan sengaja menghimpit kedua dada Kiyoe, seakan mengisyaratkan 'sesuatu' yang lebih jauh(?).

"Uhh… Apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Kiyoe yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan 'himpitan' yang cukup membuatnya sedikit merasakan sakit pada dadanya.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kau tau, kau tak akan bisa bergerak karena tadi aku sudah memberikan obat supaya kau lemas dan tidak punya tenaga untuk melawanku~" kata Kusaka yang mulai membuka obi kimono Kiyoe dengan cepat dan mulai membungkam bibir Kiyoe yang tipis dengan sangat kasar.

"H…hentikan!" kata Kiyoe sambil berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa menendang atau pun yang lainnya pada laki-laki ini, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Bahkan rasanya sulit untuk menjauhkan laki-laki itu, terasa sangat lemas.

Kusaka semakin menjadi-jadi, kini ia mulai menggigit bibir Kiyoe supaya ia membuka mulutnya. Tapi Kiyoe tak kunjung membuka mulutnya, ia berusaha supaya ia bisa melawan. Dan tentu saja, Kusaka tidak mengalah begitu saja. Ia terus menggigit bibir bawah Kiyoe sampai darah mulai keluar, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Kusaka pun dengan cepat ia meremas dada kiri Kiyoe yang masih berbalut kimono dan bra dengan sangat kuat dan kasar, karena merasa sakit akhirnya tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya.

"Ummmhh… H…hentikan!" terdengar suara Kiyoe yang terus meronta-ronta, dan ia terus berusaha agar bisa menjauhkan Kusaka. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Kusaka, apalagi sekarang tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Entah apa yang di berikan Kusaka padanya, sekarang tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kusaka menghentikan 'aktifitas'nya, Kiyoe mengira ini sudah berakhir. Tapi ternyata ia salah, Kusaka dengan ganasnya mulai merobek kain kimono yang Kiyoe kenakan. "Permainan dimulai," Kusaka mulai membuka bra dan underwear yang Kiyoe pakai, dan tereksposlah tubuhnya.

**Kiyoe's POV**

"Hentikan semua ini! Apa-apaan kau ini hah?" kataku marah, aku kesal. Apa ini perintah dari ayah? Cih, apa-apaan ini?

Aku terus saja meronta-ronta, dan terus mencoba menjauhkan dia dariku. Tapi tubuhku lemas, memangnya apa yang terjadi saat aku pingsan? Dan apa yag ia lakukan padaku sehingga tubuhku jadi lemas begini? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Hanya berharap keajaiban, itu mustahil. Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap ada yang mendengarku. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang menolongku. Sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri, mungkin mereka takut pada orang ini…

"Percuma saja, tidak aka nada yang menolongmu." Katanya dengan kasarnya mulai mengigit leherku dan meremas dadaku, aku merasa kesakitan. Dan aku terus saja menggigit bibir bawahku agar tidak mendesah, aku tidak peduli walaupun nantinya bibirku lecet. Terus… dan terus… Aku terus menahan desahanku, bahkan saat tangannya mulai menuju ke 'daerah paling sensitifku'. Ia mulai memasukan tiga jarinya sekaligus dan sangat kasar, aku tidak sanggup lagi. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari kelopak mataku, aku menangis… Yah… bukan karena sakit ini, tapi aku menangis karena aku membiarkan dia melakukan ini padaku. Aku tidak berdaya, bahkan sudah dua kali mengalami ini. Dan saat itu juga aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dan sekarang…

"H…HENTIKAN!" aku terus meronta dan air mata terus keluar dari kelopak mataku, aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik aku mati, daripada seperti ini… harga diriku sebagai wanita sekana di jatuhkan dengan mudahnya.

"...…" ia diam, ia tidak mendengarkanku. Ia terus saja melakukan gerakan in-out dengan jarinya dengan sangat pelan dan kasar, itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan daripada lukaku, hingga terasa tubuhku mulai mengejang. Dan sesuatu 'keluar', tubuhku terasa semakin lemas.

Ia menyeringai, dengan kasar ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Dan mulai menjilati jari-jarinya, lalu kemudian menjilati 'daerah sensitifku' tadi. Memang rasanya tidak sesakit tadi, tapi tetap saja! Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai Putri? Mereka tidak pernah memikirkanku, bahkan saat ini aku hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis… Aku sendirian, tidak ada yang mendengar jeritanku.

BRUAKKKK!

Terdengar bunyi yang sangat keras, bahkan dia menghentikan 'aktifitas'nya. Aku tidak tau, apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak berani membuka mataku, dan aku masih menangis. Apa mungkin… akan lebih buruk dari ini? Ahhh… apa yang aku pikirkan, aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti ini. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah berhenti, aku merasa sedikit lega. Mataku terasa sembam(?), mungkin sekarang sudah merah karena terus menangis.

"Cih, kau lagi. Mengganggu saja," katanya, aku masih tidak membuka mataku dan aku memutuskan untuk mendengar saja. Di bandingkan harus membuka mataku, dan melihat tubuhku yang sekarang…

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" suara itu, aku mengenal suara itu! Aku lalu membuka mataku yang masih sembam, dan benar… itu dia…

"Hanya bersenang-senang, memangnya apa salahnya? Itu bukan urusanmu, Kano! Dan dia juga menikmatinya, iya kan?~" kata Kusaka sambil melirik ke arahku.

"K…kau k…keterlaluan!" kataku sesegukan, dan aku masih menangis. Aku ketakutan, aneh sekali… Entah apa yang ku rasakan, rasanya aku jadi takut. Aku lalu mengambil selimut dan langsung menutupi tubuhku dan menyembunyikan kepalaku di selimut itu, aku ketakutan…

Entah apa yang terjadi, kelihatannya ada pertarungan. Yang ku dengar hanya suara zanpakutou yang saling beradu, aku tidak berani melihat pertaruangan itu. Mungkin ini yang disebut trauma, rasa takut seakan menghantuiku. Aku menutup telingaku dengan tanganku, rasanya aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun… Dan aku rasanya juga ingin berlari ke tempat dimana aku bisa sendiri, menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kiyoe… kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Ayo kita pulang…" Suara itu, pasti suara dia. Tapi entah mengapa aku enggan membuka selimutku dan masih menyembunyikan kepalaku serta wajahku, entah mengapa otakku seperti memutar balik kejadian yang telah berlalu. Termasuk kejadian tadi dan juga kejadian saat ia 'mengintrogasi'ku, rasanya sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat diriku.

"Ayo, jangan takut…" katanya, tapi ssejujurnya aku memang takut, bahkan sangat takut. Tubuhku terasa bergetar, otakku seakan memflash back ulang terus menerus, air mata terus menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, aku takut…

Ia menarik selimutku sampai batas leherku, "Tenanglah, sekarang. Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya. Aku masih ragu, rasa takut itu masih saja menghantuiku. Ia kemudian melepaskan kosodenya dan memakaikannya ke tubuhku, tubuhku masih bergetar. Aku masih sangat ketakutan, apalagi saat aku menatap matanya. Matanya, matanya mengingatku dengan tatapan tajamnya waktu itu. Dan saat ku lihat Kusaka, sekarang yang ku lihat sekarang adalah Kusaka yang sudah terikat dengan luka yang cukup parah.

"Kita kembali ke Soul Socety," katanya sambil menggendongku ala bridal style. Kembali ke Soul Society sama saja menunggu kematian yang sebentar lagi pasti menjemputku, aku tidak peduli. Entah kenapa rasa takut itu mulai bisa ku redam, aku memejamkan mataku. Sekarang pandanganku mulai kabur, ku rasakan darah mulai mengalir dari bahu kananku lagi…

**~*~*~* oOo *~*~*~**

Semuanya terasa gelap, sangat gelap. Rasanya sama saja seperti dulu, tapi aku dimana? Di sini gelap, apa ini diriku? Entahlah, bahu kananku terasa sakit. Perlahan-laha ku buka mataku, dan ini… di sini lagi. Pasti di Soul Society, atau lebih tepatnya di Mansion Kano. Apa tadi hanya mimpi? Aku melihat di sekelilingku, dan ternyata benar… 'tadi' itu bukan mimpi. Tapi kenyataan, apa aku murahan? Tapi apa dayaku, aku tidak bisa melawan. Bahkan sudah dua kali seperti ini, tetap saja tidak bisa…

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," sebuah suara membuayarkan lamunanku, aku lalu duduk dan bersandar di pinggir ranjang dan menundukan wajahku. Rasa takut itu masih menghantuiku, aku tidak berani melihatnya. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti bukan hal yang baik, firasatku begitu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, awalnya ku kira kau memang berbeda dari iblis lainnya. Cih, ternyata sama saja!" katanya mulai mendekat kepadaku.

"..…." Aku diam dan masih menundukan wajahku dan aku semakin ketakutan, sudah ku duga pasti seperti ini. Apa salahku? Kenapa rasanya harus seperti ini, padahal aku tau sendiri kalau kematian pasti datang dengan cepat padaku. Tapi kenapa harus serumit ini, lebih baik langsung mati saja bukan? Daripada harus seperti ini, aku juga lelah.

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu aku harus menahan sakit pada lukaku, tapi yang ku dapat malah… kau malah bersenang-senang, dan membiarkan dirimu di 'sentuh' laki-laki lain! Cih, kau memang murahan!" katanya dengan cepat menamparku, tapi kali ini tamparannya lebih kuat di bandingkan dulu. Aku sampai terpental, ku rasakan darah muncul di pinggir bibirku.

"..…." Aku masih diam, aku ketakutan dan ku rasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku sangat takut, 'kejadian' itu semakin membayangiku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, aku semakin ketakutan. Aku semakin menjauh saat dia berjalan mendekatiku, "J… jangan mendekat!"

Namun nihil, ia terus mendekat. Dan pada akhirnya aku sudah tidak bisa menjauh lagi, apa harga diriku sebagai wanita harus jatuh di sini? Walaupun aku iblis, tapi aku juga wanita. Pasti menyakitkan kalau harus seperti itu, aku lebih memilih di kurung di penjara bawah tanah di bandingkan harus seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, rasa takut itu seakan membuatku lupa semuanya. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menundukan wajahku, memejamkan mataku, dan menangis. Mungkin aku cengeng, tapi aku sangat takut dan 'kejadian' itu terus membayangiku.

"Gomennasai, aku lepas kendali…" katanya, aku terkejut mendengar itu. Tapi itu tidak bisa mengurangi rasa takutku, wanita mana yang tidak trauma kalau hampir dua kali ia di perkosa?

Ia lalu memnggendongku ala bridal style dan menaruku di ranjang pelan-pelan, entah kenapa rasanya sama saja. Aku masih merasa takut, tubuhku masih bergetar. "Tenanglah…"

**Normal's POV**

Terlihat tubuh Kiyoe yang masih bergetar hebat, ia masih saja ketakutan. Mungkin ini bukan hal sepele, dan juga memerlukan waktu untuk menghilangkan itu. Tapi percuma saja, hilang atau tidak pun sama aja, ia tetap akan di eksekusi dua hari lagi. Tapi entah mengapa Ashido terus saja berusaha menenangkannya, meskipun Kiyoe terus meronta dan terus menangis. Yah… mungkin sangat berat, jika Ashido mau ia bisa saja membawa Kiyoe ke penjara bawah tanah, seperti yang di perintahkan Yamamoto.

"Sudah, jangan takut. Semuanya sudah berlalu, yah… aku tau pasti berat. Tapi jangan terpaku dengan kesedihan, nikmati waktumu…" kata Ashido mencoba menenangkan Kiyoe yang masih merasa ketakutan. Menenangkannya bukan hal yang mudah, karena Ashido sendiri juga pernah hampir 'melakukan' hal yang sama seperti Kusaka. Bahkan Ashido sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyakiti Kiyoe lagi, tapi kenyataannya ia malah mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Ashido bahkan masih ingat saat Kiyoe tersenyum padanya dan memaafkannya, tapi sekarang semua sangat berbeda. Kiyoe yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kiyoe tadi siang, ia seakan kehilangan dirinya. Bahkan ia terus menangis, hal yang tidak biasa dilakukannya. Yah… walaupun dia tegar, tapi dia juga seorang wanita. Ada saatnya ia menangis dan menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya, seperti Ashido waktu kecil yang juga menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" kata Ashido yang langsung memeluk Kiyoe dengan erat, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang Kiyoe rasakan sekarang. Sepertinya itu berhasil, getaran pada tubuh Kiyoe mulai berkurang. Mungkin yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya dan membantunya untuk bangkit kembali.

"..…." Kiyoe diam, ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Akan ku hapus(?) bekas orang itu," kata Ashido sambil menatap mata Kiyoe dengan lembut, seakan meminta izin padanya. "Tenang, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan," lanjut Ashido.

"…..." Kiyoe masih diam, matanya menunjukan kalau ia masih ragu-ragu dan ada terbesit sedikit ketakutan. Memang wajar jika ia masih ragu dan masih ketakutan, ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang buruk. Meskipun tidak 'sepenuhnya' tapi tetap saja ini adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi dua kali padanya.

Ashido mulai membelai rambut Kiyoe pelan-pelan, berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan Kiyoe. Perlahan namun pasti Ashido mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan… ia mulai membungkam bibir Kiyoe yang tipis dengan bibirnya, Kiyoe terkejut. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Ashido dengan sisa tenaganya, tubuhnya kini kembali bergetar hebat.

"K…kau…" Kata Kiyoe bangun dan menjauh, ia semakin ketakutan. Kiyoe menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Rasa takut itu terlalu menghalanginya, Kiyoe terus berusaha mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, akhirnya ia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi walaupun memakan waktu berjam-jam sampai-sampai Ashido mulai bosan menunggu.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, tenanglah… aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu. Aku tidur di kamar tamu," kata Ashido sambil berjalan ke arah Kiyoe dan kemudian berjalan meuju kamar tamu.

Ashido mulai berjalan menuju kamar tamu, karena ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana dengan tidur sekamar dengan Kiyoe. Kalau ia tidur sekamar dengan Kiyoe bisa-bisa nantinya Kiyoe malah depresi berat, tentu saja itu akan membuat Ashido juga akan merasa bersalah. Dan tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, akhirnya Ashido sampai di depan kamar tamu. Ia membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar itu, ia sengaja tidak mengunci pintu kamar tamu itu. Karena ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi nanti, "Hahhhh… Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, dia trauma…" Ashido berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, mala mini entah mengapa terasa lumayan panas. Sehingga Ashido tidak memakai bajunya dan hanya bertelanjang dada.

"...…" Ashido mulai memejamkan matanya dan kemudian…

PRANGGGGGGG...!

Terdengar sebuah suara, seperti suara benda kaca yang pecah. Ashido langsung membuka matanya, karena mendengar suara itu. Dengan cepat ia bershunpo ke arah kamarnya, dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah seekor kucing hitam, kucing yang sudah di kenalnya. "Y… Yoruichi-san," Ashido langsung berjalan ke arah kucing itu, dan terlihat Kiyoe yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Ashido.

"Aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu, kau harus menyerahkan gadis itu ke Divisi 1. Yamajii memerintahkan untuk menaru gadis itu di penjara bawah tanah, mau tidak mau kau harus menyerahkannya. Orang-orang dari Divisi 2 sudah ada di depan Mansion ini," kata Yoruichi.

Ashido berpikir sejenak, ia harus memilih antara tugas atau dia. Saat ini Kiyoe sedang trauma, ia tau betul bagaimana penjara bawah tanah. Semuanya gelap, bahkan terkadang keadaannya sangat dingin dan juga sangat panas. Suhu udara yang tidak stabil, dan juga keadaan yang kadang sangat menyesakan. Dan satu yang harus di ingat, introgasi yang kejam. "Apa tidak ada jalan tengahnya?"

"Pasti ada, hanya saja aku tidak tau," kata Yoruichi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya, dia sedang depresi berat," kata Ashido.

"Yare yare… Baiklah, akan ku usahakan. Ku rasa Soifon akan menurut padaku, dan… aku tau kau menyimpan perasaan kan padanya?" kata Yoruichi.

"Entahlah…" gumam Ashido.

Kemudian Yoruichi pergi dari kamar Ashido melalui jendela kamar Ashido yang terbuka, Ashido kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memandangi wajah wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas, wajahnya sangat tenang. Seakan ia melupakan kejadian tadi, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Kiyoe akan kembali seperti semula. Setau Ashido, Kiyoe memang orang yang cepat melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang telah berlalu.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di tahan di sana," kata Ashido yang perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Kiyoe, "Seperti yang ku katakan, aku akan menghapus 'bekas' orang itu…"

Perlahan Ashido mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan kemudian melumat dengan lembut bibir Kiyoe, dan pelan-pelan mulai menurunkan kosode yang di pakai, sementara itu Kiyoe perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak, namun entah mengapa kali ini ia tidak melawan atau pun meronta-ronta. Ashido masih melumat bibirnya, dan Kiyoe hanya diam tanpa menutup matanya.

"..…." Ashido menyudahi 'aktifitasnya', ia melihat mata Kiyoe yang sudah terbuka. Bahkan saat ini Kiyoe sedang menatapnya, rasa bersalah langsung terlintas di benaknya. Ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan, lagi-lagi ia terbawa napsu. Sekarang ia melanggar janjinya lagi, apa sesulit itu menepati janji itu? Mungkin iya, memang sulit. Napsu memang sulit untuk di redam, terkadang napsu membuatnya menyakiti orang yang ia sayang.

**~*~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~*~**

**Yeyyyyy! AKHIRNYA SELESE!**

**HUHHHHH! LAMA AMAT NIH, JAM 3 PAGI!**

**GILEEE! *tepuk tangan dong!***

**Wkwkwkwkwk... untuk sementara Vio hiatus, entar pas lebaran baru update lagi!**

**OK, reviewnya Vio bales melalui PM masing-masing!**

**Yosh, akhir kata. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yare yare, Vio balik lagi. Wkwkwkwk… tadinya sih mau hiatus, tapi gak jadi ==". Kayaknya untung 3 bulan kedepan Vio bakalan jarang main-main ke ffn, soalnya PKL. Gak tau deh bisa ngetik fic ato gak.

OK dah, gak usah banyak cincong!

**Title: Angels and Demons.**

**Pairing: Ashido Kano X OC (Kiyoe Sousuke).**

**Rated: M.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Spiritual.**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, typo (s), LEMON, RnR + review please! ^_^**

**Summary:**

**"Ku percayakan semuanya padamu…" kata Kiye pelan dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.**

**Ashido terkejut, matanya membulat dengan sempurna. "B…benarkah?"**

**~*~*~*~ Angels and Demons ~*~*~*~**

"..…." Ashido menyudahi 'aktifitasnya', ia melihat mata Kiyoe yang sudah terbuka. Bahkan saat ini Kiyoe sedang menatapnya, rasa bersalah langsung terlintas di benaknya. Ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan, lagi-lagi ia terbawa napsu. Sekarang ia melanggar janjinya lagi, apa sesulit itu menepati janji itu? Mungkin iya, memang sulit. Napsu memang sulit untuk di redam, terkadang napsu membuatnya menyakiti orang yang ia sayang.

"..…" keduanya terdiam, tubuh Kiyoe kembali bergetar. Wajahnya mulai pucat, semua ingatan tentang 'pelecehan' yang ia alami mulai terbayang kembali. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, ia terlihat kacau. Sangat berbeda, hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk keadaan ia yang sekarang. "HENTIKAN!" Kiyoe terus meneriakan kata itu, seakan kejadian itu terulang kembali. Memorinya seakan memutar ulang kejadian semua itu, kejadian yang memang telah berlalu. Siapa pun mungkin akan trauma kalau mengalami itu bukan?

Ashido terdiam, ingin rasanya ia menenangkan wanita itu. Tapi sebagian juga salahnya, ia bingung. Dan memang sulit, pada akhirnya ia hanya diam. Kiyoe terus saja begitu, ia ketakutan. Ashido sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia tidak bisa berdiam diri saat wanita itu di hantui kejadian yang ia alami. Dengan cepat Ashido langsung memeluk tubuh Kiyoe dengan erat, berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah… Kiyoe semakin ketakutan, dan air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya. Ashido kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dan langsung menangkup kedua pipi Kiyoe dengan tangannya. Mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, dan… bibir mereka bersentuhan. Namun kali ini bukan dengan kasar, melainkan dengan kelembutan dan penuh perasaan.

Kiyoe masih menangis, hingga ciuman mereka terasa 'asin'. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Kiyoe saat ini, ia berhenti menangis. Matanya terpejam, dan entah mengapa ia mulai 'menikmati' sentuhan itu. Sentuhan yang pertama kalinya, dalam arti kelembutan. Memang bukan pertama kali di sentuh, sentuhan yang ia dapatkan di waktu yang lalu hanya sebuah pelampiasan napsu dan terasa begitu kasar. Namun, sekarang berbeda, setiap wanita pasti ingin bukan kalau di sentuh dengan kelembutan?

Ashido mulai memperdalam ciumannya pelan-pelan, ia menggigit kecil bibir Kiyoe yang tipis. Untuk meminta izin agar Kiyoe membuka mulutnya, dan tanpa basa-basi Kiyoe langsung membuka mulutnya. Meskipun ketakutan masih sedikit terbayang di otaknya, tapi Kiyoe berusaha percaya. Ia percaya pada Ashido, mempercayakan semuanya…

Ashido sedikit terkejut karena ia tidak percaya kalau dia membuka mulutnya, seakan sudah memberikan kepercayaan padanya. Ashido langsung menjilati bibir Kiyoe sebelum memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kiyoe, dan kemudian Ashido mulai memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kiyoe. Lidahnya mulai menjelajahi mulut Kiyoe dan mengabsen gigi-gigi Kiyoe, dan mencampurkan salivanya. Lidah Ashido bermain cukup lama, hingga rasanya Kiyoe hampir kehabisan oksigen. Ashido kemudian menyudahi ciuman mereka, terlihat bibir Kiyoe sangat basah karena saliva Ashido.

"Ku percayakan semuanya padamu…" kata Kiye pelan dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Ashido terkejut, matanya membulat dengan sempurna. "B…benarkah?" Ashido berusaha menyakinkan dirinya, respon dari Kiyoe hanya sebuah anggukan pelan. Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir di wjah Ashido, namun bukan sebuah seringai seperti saat ia mengintrogasi. Sementara itu Kiyoe hanya menundukan wajahnya, ia tersenyum miris. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia akan memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya untuk lelaki itu. Ia tahu mungkin tidak akan berguna nantinya, toh nantinya juga Ashido akan menikah dengan wanita lain. Dan ia juga tahu kalau kematiannya tinggal menghitung hari, rasanya ia tak akan bisa melihat masa depannya lagi.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan… Aku akan membuatmu nyaman," kata Ashido yang mulai mendorong pelan tubuh Kiyoe hingga telentang. Ashido mulai menindih tubuh Kiyoe dengan tumpuan sikunya, agar tidak terlalu menindih.

"Arigatou," gumam Ashido pelan sembari menurunkan kosode yang Kiyoe kenakan saat ini pelan-pelan, kosode pun lepas dari tubuh Kiyoe. Terlihatlah tubuhnya yang putih merona(?), meskipun bagian sensitifnya masih tertutup.

"…" Kiyoe terdiam, semburat merah langsung muncul di wajahnya. Dan ia terlihat semakin membuat gairah Ashido meningkat, tapi tetap saja Ashido harus menahan napsunya. Ia tidak boleh terbawa napsu sama halnya saat itu, ia ingin membuat wanita itu nyaman dengan sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Ashido mulai melumat bibir Kiyoe namun singkat, ia langsung menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher Kiyoe. Di jilatnya leher Kiyoe, ia hisap, dan juga di gigit pelan, hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan pada leher Kiyoe. Terus dan terus seperti itu, hingga leher Kiyoe hampir penuh dengan tanda merah dari Ashido, tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan Ashido mulai menggerayangi daerah sensitif lainnya, atau lebih tepatnya dada Kiyoe. Ia langsung meremas kedua dada Kiyoe yang masih berbalut bra, merasa belum puas. Akhirnya tangan Ashido langsung meraih pengait bra Kiyoe, dan langsung membukanya.

Bra itu ia lempar ke sembarang tempat, dan Ashido langsung menurunkan ciumannya menuju bahu Kiyoe. Ia seakan tidak mau menyisakan bagian manapun, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Bahu Kiyoe pun di hiasi oleh tanda kemerahan, hingga Ashido menurunkan ciumannya menuju dada Kiyoe. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menghisap puting dada Kiyoe dengan ganas(?), seakan seorang bayi yang sedang lapar.

"Uhhh.. ahhh… A…Ashido…" desah Kiyoe dengan semburat merah yang kian menghiasi wajahnya, sensasi sakit memang terasa saat Ashido mulai menghisap puting dadanya.

Desahan Kiyoe membuat Ashido semakin bergairah, dengan cepat tangan Ashido meremas dada yang satunya dan menarik-narik putingnya. Dan tangan Ashido yang satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat Kiyoe, itu membuat Kiyoe mendesah tidak karuan. Rasa sakit dan nikmat, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ahhh… uhhhh… shhh…" Kiyoe mendesah tidak aruan atas sentuhan yang Ashido berikan padanya, tangan Ashido yang dari tadi bermain di dadanya kini mulai turun dan langsung melepaskan cdnya. Dan sekarang tubuh Kiyoe benar-benar polos, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah Kiyoe, Ashido menghentikan semua 'aktifitas'nya. Dan langsung duduk di samping Kiyoe yang berbaring, ia memandangi lekuk tubuh Kiyoe yang memang banyak tanda kemerahan yang ia berikan.

"K…kenapa?" wajah Kiyoe sudah semerah buah tomat, ia sangat malu jika di perhatikan seperti ini dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Amazing…~" gumam Ashido yang kemudian mensejajarkan wajahnya ke 'kemaluan' Kiyoe yang terlihat sudah mulai basah karena 'pemanasan' tadi, Ashido langsung membelai 'kemaluan' Kiyoe dengan pelan-pelan.

"Ahhh… uhhhh… shhh…" desahan itu terus-menerus terdengar dan keluar dari mulut Kiyoe, ia semakin mendesah tidak karuan ketika Ashido mulai memasukan tiga jari sekaliagus ke dalam 'kemaluan' Kiyoe, Kiyoe mengerang kesakitan. Ia masih belum terbiasa, dan memang rasanya sakit.

"…." Ashido diam, dan ia tidak menggerakan jari-jarinya agar Kiyoe bisa membiasakan. Setelah Kiyoe cukup tenang, ia mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan in-out tempo pelan.

"Akhhh… s…sakit…" erang Kiyoe sambil mencengkram sprei, meskipun dengan cara yang tidak kasar dan dengan pelan-pelan. Ia masih saja merasa kesakitan, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia mulai bisa membiasakan dirinya. Kini jari-jari Ashido bergerak dengan tempo sedang dan agak zig-zag, membuat desahan yang bercampur rasa sakit pun terus keluar dari mulut Kiyoe.

"Uhhhh.. ahhhhh… uhhhmmm…" desahan seperti itulah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya, desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Ashido mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan in out tempo cepat, ketika itu. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai mengejang, dan…

"Aaaahhhhhhhh…" desahan panjang terdengar diiringi dengan keluarnya sebuah 'cairan' dari 'kemaluan' Kiyoe, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Ashido tersenyum simpul, dengan cepat ia melebarkan kaki Kiyoe. Dan kemudian mulai menjilati 'kemaluan' Kiyoe, menelan habis 'cairan' yang tadi keluar. Setelah itu ia langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam 'kemaluan' Kiyoe, dan mulai menggerakan lidahnya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya semakin bergairah, yaitu clitoris Kiyoe. Kemudian Ashido langsung menghisap kemaluan Kiyoe, dan menggigit kecil. Hingga mebuat 'daerah' itu menjadi basah kembali, dan tentu saja di iringi dengan desahan yang terus keluar dari mulut Kiyoe.

Desahan itu seakan sebuah musik merdu di telinga Ashido, itu membuat gairahnya menigkat. Ashido mengeluarkan lidahnya dari 'kemaluan' Kiyoe, dan kemudian kembali memberi tanda kemerahan pada selangkangan(?) Kiyoe, dan juga paha Kiyoe. Hampir seluruh tubuh Kiyoe sekarang penuh dengan tanda merah itu, semburat merah itu tidak pernah pudar dari wajah Kiyoe. Ashido lalu kembali menatap Kiyoe, napas Kiyoe tersengal-sengal karena 'perlakuan' Ashido tadi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau langsung saja?" tanya Ashido sambil menyeka keringat Kiyoe karena 'aktifitas' tadi.

"Hahhh…hahh… t…terserah kau saja…" kata Kiyoe dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Langsung saja, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan," kata Ashido sambil membuka hakamanya dna cdnya, hingga ia sekarang tidak memakai pakaian apapun.

"I…itu…" wajah Kiyoe semakin memerah ketika melihat laki-laki itu sudah tidak memakai apapun.

Ashido langsung menindih tubuh Kiyoe dengan tumpuan sikunya, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Karena memang pertama kalinya tubuhnya di lihat seorang wanita, meskipun bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh wanita. "Bisa kita mulai?"

Wajah Kiyoe semakin memerah, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sedikit keraguan pada dirinya, tapi ia tepis perasaan itu. Ashido kemudian mulai memasukan 'miliknya' ke dalam 'kemaluan' Kiyoe, "Akhhh… s…sakit…"

Kiyoe mulai merasa sakit pada saat 'Ashido' mulai 'memasuki'nya, namun ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Setelah beberapa menit ia bisa membiasakan dirinya, Ashido lalu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya agar bisa 'memasukinya' lebih dalam dan lebih jauh. Dan lama kelamaan memulai gerakan in out pelan, Kiyoe mencengkram sprei untuk menahan sakitnya.

"Akhh… uuhhh…" erang Kiyoe sambil terus menahan rasa sakitnya, Ashido langsung mengalungkan tangan Kiyoe ke lehernya. Gerakan Ashido lama kelamaan semakin cepat, dan mulai mengubah rasa sakit itu pun menjadi rasa nikmat. Desahan itu pun kembali, kembali mengalun merdu seirama dengan tempo in out Ashido.

"Ahhh… uhhh… shhmmm… A… Ashido…" desah Kiyoe, ia masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ashido. Ashido masih saja melakukan gerakan in out itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada 'benda' yang terus bergerak daritadi. Benda itu seakan menggodanya, Ashido lalu langsung menghisap puting benda yang daritadi terus bergerak. Seakan menggodanya, tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya Ashido pun aktif bermain di daerah dada Kiyoe dengan cara meremas dan juga memainkan putingnya.

"Uhhhh… A…aku ahhhhhh…" desahan panjang kembali terdengar saat sebuah cairan kembali keluar dari 'kemaluan' Kiyoe dan ia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas.

"…." Ashido terdiam, ia tidak lagi menggerakan 'miliknya'. Ia menatap mata Kiyoe lagi, sekaan meminta izin untuk lebih jauh.

"Hahhh… hah… l…lakukanlah…" kata Kiyoe dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tahan ya," kata Ashido yang tiba-tiba menghentakan 'miliknya' dengan sangat keras hingga selaput dara Kiyoe berhasil di tembus(?).

"Uhhhhhhh…" jerit Kiyoe tertahan, air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya. Ini adalah rasa sakit yang paling sakit yang pernah ia alami selama ini, ia merasakan darah keluar dari 'kemaluannya'. Darah keperawanannya yang sudah ia berikan pada laki-laki itu, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"A…aku ahhh…" Ashido pun akhirnya 'klimaks' dan mengeluarkan 'cairan' ke 'dalam dinding yang berhasil di tembus'.

Kiyoe merasa dinding rahimnya berdenyut-denyut seakan memijat 'milik' Ashido, dan Ashido pun merasakan 'miliknya' seakan di jepit oleh 'kemaluan' Kiyoe. Ashido memang merasa sedikit sakit pada 'miliknya', tapi ia tahu rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Kiyoe rasakan. Setelah lumayan lama, akhirnya Ashido mengeluarkan 'miliknya', dan berbaring di samping Kiyoe. Ia lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Kiyoe.

**Kiyoe's POV**

Rasanya hangat, sangat hangat. Di dalam sini… tapi, aku tau kami tidak akan bisa bersatu. 

Kematianku tinggal dua hari, memang begini jadinya. Walaupun aku hidup, tetap saja tidak bisa. Aneh, antara malaikat maupun iblis tidak akan bisa bersatu. Perbedaan bukan hal yang bisa memisahkan, itu yang biasa di katakan orang-orang.

Tapi nyatanya, itu semua salah. Aku bingung, kenapa Kami-sama membuatku menunggu kematian dengan cara seperti ini?

Kenapa harus serumit ini? Yah… mungkin memang aneh kalau aku memiliki perasaan padanya, tapi… tidak mungkin aku hidup lebih lama. Kalau pun aku hidup, aku juga hidup dengan dilema. Sebuah kesalahan besar jika nantinya aku masih hidup, aku berharap setelah kematianku tidak ada lagi peperangan.

Mungkin konyol jika aku terlalu berharap, aku bahkan bingung memilih hidup atau mati? Jika aku hidup, aku harus melihat semua orang di jadikan budak. Tapi jika aku mati… rasanya berat, tapi tudak ada salahnya juga kalau semuanya bisa membuka masa depan yang lebih cerah. Daripada hidup dengan melihat orang-orang sengsara, lebih baik mati bukan?

Aku bahkan tidak percaya, malam ini aku melakukan ini dengannya. Pikiranku mulai melayang(?), tapi aku sadar siapa aku. Aku hanya makhluk lemah yang menunggu kematian, aku bahkan merasa kenapa Kami-sama tidak membuatku mati saja? Maksudku langsung membunuhku, tanpa harus menunggu dengan cara seperti ini.

Setelah ini semua pasti berakhir, apa dia akan mengingatku nantinya? Mungkin tidak, mungkin aku hanya dianggap angin lalu(?) saja. Apa yang ku pikirkan? Ahh… harusnya aku tau, semuanya hanya akan menjadi angin lalu saja. Aku tau dia tidak akan menggapku nantinya, mungkin akan melupakanku selamanya.

"Arigatou Ashido, dan… sayonara…" gumamku pelan dan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

Ia sudah tidur dan masih memelukku, rasanya aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois, toh pada akhirnya aku akan mati. Tinggal menunggu, tapi satu Minggu adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan, walaupun singkat. Tapi rasanya nyaman, dan tidak hampa…

"Tidak ada gunanya aku di sini, harusnya aku di penjara bawah tanah," gumamku pelan. Aku lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengambil pakaianku dan memakai semua pakaianku.

Aku hanya tidak ingin nantinya dia malah kena imbasnya karena tidak mau menyerahkanku ke penjara bawah tanah, aku mencoba berjalan pelan. Tapi… uhhh… selanngkanganku terasa sangat sakit…

Tak apalah, lagipula hanya sakit sedikit. Aku terus berjalan sambil menahan rasa sakitku, dan sekarang aku sudah berada di pintu depan Mansion ini, pintu itu lalu ku buka pelan-pelan. Dan aku sudah keluar dari Mansion ini, dan aku membalikan badanku… Tepat seperti dugaanku, orang-orang suruhan. Mereka menatapku dengan tajam, aku tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo, kita ke penjara bawah tanah…" kataku.

**~*~*~oOo~*~*~**

Di sinilah aku sekarang, di ruangan gelap tanpa ada cahaya apapun. Tubuhku di ikat, dan ada sebuah kabel listik yang di ikatkan di tanganku. Sewaktu-waktu kabel itu bisa saja menyengatku dengan aliran listrik, di sini rasanya suhu udara sangat dingin. Dan napasku mulai terasa sesak, apa memang penjara bawah tanah memang di rancang seperti ini? Mulutku bahkan di lakban(?), aku tidak bisa bebicara. Tangan dan kakiku di ikat dengan bakudou dan juga rantai, rantai itu terkadang terasa sangat panas.

Seperti sekarang, aku merasakan rantai itu seakan menyengat tubuhku. Di tambah lagi sekarang kabel listrik itu pun juga menyengatku dengan aliran listriknya, aku menjerit tertahan. Napasku menjadi semakin sesak, aku berusaha meredam rasa sakitku. Rasa sakit di selangkanganku masih terasa, dan sekarang...

Kepalaku terasa berat, mememajkan mata atau pun tidak semuanya sama saja. Gelap, entah kenapa rantai itu menjadi tidak panas lagi dan kabel listrik itu pun berhenti menyengatku. Ku rasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungku, aku tidak tau. Apa darah? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di sini. Kepalaku terasa semakin berat dan semakin sakit...

Akhirnya yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menahan semua rasa sakit ini, lebih baik aku seperti ini. Daripada dia yang harus seperti ini karena salahku, aku mencoba untuk tegar. Rasa sakit ini tidak akan lama, sebentar lagi aku terbebas dari semuanya.

**~*~ TBC ~*~**

**AKHIRNYA SELESE! *tiup-tiup peluit(?)***

**OK dah, gomen kalo pendek nihhh. Ini juga kebut-kebutan gara-gara filenya rusak lagi TT3TT**

**OK dah reviewnya di bales lewat PM!**

**Ini balesan review yang gak bisa di PM:**

**Purple and Blue**

**Udah update nih, gue hiatus gara-gara mau PKL. *plakkK!***

**OK dah, review lagi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gak usah banyak cincong lagi! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Minna, Vio balik! Bukan jungkir balik lohhh~ *plakk!***

**Gomen updatenya telat lagi, saya PKL + ulangan hweeeee + flashdisk disita ;u;. Jadi nyolong-nyolog(?) waktu buat ngetik (_ _)**

**Yahhh… yang penting udah update juga udah syukur(?), OK. Chapter di khusus di dedikasikan(?) untuk Seme, ****Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry**** ^_^**

**Semoga seme puas baca chapter ini, kalo gak puas ya berarti otak Vio yang lemot(?). Ok, langsung aja!**

**Title: Angels and Demons.**

**Rated: M.**

**Pairing: Ashido KanoxOC (Kiyoe Sousuke) + UlquiorraxOrihime.**

**Warning: OC, AU, OOC, typo (s), RnR and Review please ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Angels and Demons © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry.**

**~*~*~*~ Angels and Demons ~*~*~*~**

Di sinilah aku sekarang, di ruangan gelap tanpa ada cahaya apapun. Tubuhku di ikat, dan ada sebuah kabel listrik yang di ikatkan di tanganku. Sewaktu-waktu kabel itu bisa saja menyengatku dengan aliran listrik, di sini rasanya suhu udara sangat dingin. Dan napasku mulai terasa sesak, apa memang penjara bawah tanah memang di rancang seperti ini? Mulutku bahkan di lakban(?), aku tidak bisa bebicara. Tangan dan kakiku di ikat dengan bakudou dan juga rantai, rantai itu terkadang terasa sangat panas.

Seperti sekarang, aku merasakan rantai itu seakan menyengat tubuhku. Di tambah lagi sekarang kabel listrik itu pun juga menyengatku dengan aliran listriknya, aku menjerit tertahan. Napasku menjadi semakin sesak, aku berusaha meredam rasa sakitku. Rasa sakit di selangkanganku masih terasa, dan sekarang...

Kepalaku terasa berat, memejamkan mata atau pun tidak semuanya sama saja. Gelap, entah kenapa rantai itu menjadi tidak panas lagi dan kabel listrik itu pun berhenti menyengatku. Ku rasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungku, aku tidak tau. Apa darah? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di sini. Kepalaku terasa semakin berat dan semakin sakit...

Akhirnya yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menahan semua rasa sakit ini, lebih baik aku seperti ini. Daripada dia yang harus seperti ini karena salahku, aku mencoba untuk tegar. Rasa sakit ini tidak akan lama, sebentar lagi aku terbebas dari semuanya.

**Normal's POV**

**~*~*~ Mansion Kano ~*~*~**

Malam telah berganti menjadi siang, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Seakan tidak ingin bangun dari mimpinya, tapi entah mengapa tangannya mulai meraba-raba daerah di sekitarnya. Matanya masih terpejam, entah apa yang ia cari saat ini. Merasa tidak ada, akhirnya ia membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ia langsung memandangi kamarnya, kamarnya masih saja sama. Hanya saja, "K…kemana dia?"

Ia langsung mengambil yukatanya dan kemudian memakainya, ia terus saja mencari. Mencari seseorang, namun orang itu tidak berada di kamarnya. Yang ia lihat hanya darah yang berceceran di lantai, ia lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba merasakan reaitsu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak merasakan reaitsu orang yang ia cari. Ia terus berkeliling mansionnya untuk mencari wanita itu, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Pikirannya mulai kacau, ia mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia lari dari Soul Society? Tapi… itu tidak mungkin," pikiran Ashido mulai kacau, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, seakan frustasi.

Pikirannya mulai kacau, ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kalau sampai wanita itu pergi dari Soul Society pasti ia akan di hukum Soutaichou, itulah resiko yang harus ia hadapi. Merasa tidak yakin, akhirnya ia kembali mencari mengelilinginya rumahnya. Tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil, entah mengapa sifat buruknya muncul.

"Sialan! Kalau tau begini jadinya, kenapa aku harus 'melakukannya' dengan dia? Pasti dia sudah tidak ada di Soul Society!" kata Ashido yang pikirannya kacau. Memang benilah dia, jika pikirannya kacau. Ia pasti berpikir hal-hal negative. Dengan cepat ia langsung kembali ke kamarnya, dan mulai membersikan dirinya (baca: mandi).

**Ashido's POV**

Arghhh… sialan, aku tidak percaya semua ini. Apa dia sengaja 'melakukan' itu denganku supaya aku lengah dan dia bisa keluar dari Soul Society? Saat itu tengah malam, Soul Society pasti sangat sepi. Dengan keadaan begitu dia pasti dengan mudahnya keluar dari Soul Society. Ternyata aku salah, iblis tetap saja iblis. Mereka semua sama saja! Dan aku… dengan bodohnya malah menyia-nyiakan waktuku, dan sekarang… pasti soutaichou menghukumku, atau mungkin aku yang akan dieksekusi.

"Sialan kau!" runtukku, jadi selama ini dia hanya menipuku. Skenario yang bagus, harusnya aku tidak tertipu dengan dia. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, dia seakan mengombang-abing perasaanku. Tapi mana mengerti iblis itu dengan perasaan? Semua iblis kan sama saja, mahkluk rendahan. Dan lagi, dia rela 'melakukan' itu denganku hanya untuk melancarkan rencananya.

"DASAR MURAHAN!" Kesalku, aku langsung memukul cermin yang ada di depanku sampai pecah. Darah mulai mengalir dari tanganku, biarkan sajalah. Jika aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, aku pasti langsung membunuhnya!

Sebuah penyelasan besar bertemu dengannya, kenapa saat di Hueco Mundo dulu aku tidak membunuhnya saja. Padahal saat itu, saat dia sedang lemah. Bahkan dengan satu tusukan pun mungkin dia akan mati! Tidak ada gunanya aku menyesal seperti ini, sekarang yang harus ku pikirkan adalah bagaimana agar soutaichou tidak menghukumku. Lebih baik aku memikirnya keselamatan diriku sendiri daripada memikirkan dia.

**Normal's POV**

**~*~*~ Hueco Mundo ~*~*~**

Sementara itu, di Istana Las Noches terlihat sekelompok orang berambut hitam yang sedang berdiskusi. Mereka berdiskusi di ruang yang tidak di pantau oleh Aizen, dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Terlihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memasuki ruangan itu. Dan kemudian menutup pintu, untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang lewat.

"Kau terlambat, Kaien," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Gomennasai Ganju, tadi aku harus rapat dengan Espada lainnya. Jika aku tidak ikut rapat, bisa-bisa mereka curiga padaku," kata laki-laki yang di panggil 'Kaien' tadi sambil mengambil tempat.

"Ya-ya, aku tau. Belakangan ini Espada yang bernama Tia Harribel itu melakukan penyelidikan, bukan?" kata laki-laki yang di panggil Ganju tadi.

"Begitulah," kata Kaien datar.

"Langsung saja, kau tau tugasmu Kaien," kata seorang wanita yang juga berambut hitam, Kuukaku Shiba.

"Iya, aku tau," kata Kaien.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang bernama Inoue Orihime itu? Apa Ulquiorra sudah membereskannya?" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam, Miyako Shiba.

"Kalau soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi… menurutku Ulquiorra tidak mungkin membantah perintah itu," kata Kaien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiam diri. Laki-laki itu seakan-akan sedang 'merenungkan' sesuatu. Walau pun wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, namun dari pancaran matanya terlihat sebuah 'kebingungan'. Namun, lamunannya kemudian buyar ketika suara wanita 'itu' memanggilnya.

"S-Schiffer-kun…" panggil wanita itu.

"….." tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki itu.

"Schiffer-kun?" panggil wanita itu lagi berharap orang yang di panggil akan mengubrisnya. Namun, ternyata hasilnya nihil. Orang yang di panggil tak kunjung bergeming.

"SCHIFFER-KUN!" kesal wanita itu.

"Kembali saja ke kamarmu, Onna." Kata laki-laki itu datar, "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Lanjutnya yang kemudian berajalan meninggalkan wanita yang daritadi memanggilnya.

"…." Wanita itu dia terpaku, seakan-akan ada sebuah 'perasaan' yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan. "A…ano… k…kau…" katanya terbata-bata.

"…." Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan secepat kilat laki-laki itu memeluk wanita itu, "Gomennasai…"

"Schiffer-kun…" mata wanita itu terbelalak tidak percaya, apa maksud laki-laki itu?

"…" perlahan namun pasti laki-laki yang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wanita yang bernama Inoue Orihime itu. Tidak berselang lama… bibir mereka pun bersentuhan, sentuhan dengan sensasi yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Ciuman yang di mulai dari sentuhan yang singkat kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan dan terdengarlah suara erotis dari keduanya. Desahan-desahan yang mengalun manis terlantun di mulut Orihime tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menikmati 'sentuhan' dari Ulquiorra. Desahan Orihime kini mulai menjadi-jadi ketika Ulquiorra mulai menyentuh bagian 'senstif'nya, kini pakaiannya telah tergeletak di lantai ruangan itu.

Desahan itu semakin erotis manakala ketika Orihime merasakan jari-jari Ulquiorra mulai 'memasukinya', dengan lihai Ulquiorra menggerakan jari-jarinya di 'dalam'. Gerakan in-out jari dengan tempo yang pelan yang kemudian semakin cepat.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…~" desahan panjang terdengar dari mulut Orihime dengan keluarnya cairan 'klimaks' pertamanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan sepertinya Ulquiorra tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Wajah Orihime pun memerah ketika Ulquiorra membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan dengan perlahan 'Ulquiorra' mulai 'memasukin'nya.

"…." Ulquiorra diam, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari mulutnya. Wajahnya masih saja tanpa ekspresi, dan ia mulai meng-in-out 'milik'nya. Tempo in-out itu pun semakin cepat hingga pada akhirnya…

"….." Ulquiorra pun mengeluarkan 'cairan'nya di 'dalam', tetapi ia masih saja diam dan tanpa ekspresi.

"S-Schiffer-kun…" kata Orihime, berharap Ulquiorra akan menanggapinya. Ia berharap Ulquiorra mengucapkan kata yang memang ia harapkan….

"Aishiteru… Onna," ucap Ulquiorra yang langsung melumat bibir Orihime.

Ya, kata itulah yang ia harapkan. Ketika ia berpikir Ulquiorra akan membunuhnya tadi, namun ternyata ia salah. Entah perasaan aneh apa yang ada pada dirinya, sejak awal Orihime mengira Ulquiorra sama saja dengan Espada lainnya. Namun ternyata ia salah, Ulquiorra berbeda. Meskipun tanpa ekspresi dan wajahnya selalu terlihat datar, tapi Ulquiorra tidak pernah melukainya. Ulquiorra memang orang yang sulit di tebak, karena dari matanya pun sulit di baca apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa Orihime dapat merasakan apa yang di rasakan Ulquiorra.

Kebingungan, bingung antara memilih mengkhiati atau memilih orang yang ia cintai. Itulah yang Orihime dapat rasakan juga, ia tahu Ulquiorra bingung membunuhnya atau di hancurkan. Karena Orihime tahu bahwa Aizen tidak akan diam bila ada pengkhianat di Las Noches, itulah yang ia tahu.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat seorang wanita di luar dari ruangan tempat Ulquiorra dan Orihime berada. Terlukis sebuah seringai di balik wajahnya yang tertutup, wanita itu kemudian beranjak pergi. "Ternyata dua orang pengkhianat di istana ini."

Dengan pancaran mata yang datar ia berjalan di koridor Istana Las Noches, namun memata-matai seseorang bukan berarti ia tidak di mata-matai. Dari kejauhan pula, terlihat wanita berambut hijau yang terdiam dengan wajah yang datar pula. Ia terlihat sedang membaca bukunya, ia terlihat cuek. Namun sebenarnya jangan merasa aman jika berada di Las Noches jika kau adalah mata-mata, maka yang mengawasi semua orang di Las Noches adalah wanita ini.

Tidak hanya Tia, semua orang yang berada di Las Noches. Sebuah kesalahan besar untuk Arroniero yang menggap tidak ada yang mengawasinya. Ia berpikir yang bertindak sebagai 'pengawas' hanyalah Tia saja, tetapi 'pengawas' sesungguhnya adalah… Nelliel Tu Odelschwanc. Bahkan Aizen pun tidak tahu kalau 'pengawas' yang sebenarnya adalah dia.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang luas di Las Noches terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam ke unguan sedang terdiam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan terlihat luka-luka di tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ia menggenggam tangannya seakan menahan emosi yang tertahan.

"Sialan kau, lihat saja nanti akan ku rebut 'dia' dan akan ku 'lakukan' itu di hadapanmu." Lelaki itu melepaskan emosinya. Ia langsung memukul dinding kamarnya, dan terlihat sebuah retakan di sana. Ia terus melakukan itu berulang kali hingga ia puas.

"Yare yare… Kusaka-sama," kata seorang laki-laki yang berambut silver yang masuk ke kamar laki-laki yang di panggil Kusaka tadi.

"Apa maumu, Ichimaru?" kata Kusaka dengan nada datar, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kemudian duduk di ranjangnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Ku dengar kau di hajar habis-habisan," kata laki-laki yang bernama Gin itu sambil memasang 'senyum khas'nya.

"Cih, jangan basa-basi lagi. Tidak mungkin kau ke sini hanya ingin melihat keadaanku saja," kata Kusaka.

"Kau tau, jika kau hanya menginginkan dia hanya untuk mainan belaka maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan dia." Kata Gin datar.

Kusaka menaikan sebelah alisnya seakan ia tidak mengerti apa yang Gin katakana, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pikirkan baik-baik hal itu," Gin pun beranjak pergi tanpa memperdulikan Kusaka yang kebingungan. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor Las Noches, dan ia kemudian berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung masuk ke ruangan itu dan mengunci pintu.

"Sebentar lagi, aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya," gumam Gin.

Ia menggambil sebuah kalung, dan kemudian menggenggam kalung itu. Kalung yang mengingatkannya kepada wanita yang ia cintai, pikirannya melayang. Ia seakan kembali ke masa lalu, masa yang penuh penyesalah baginya. Dan matanya yang tertutup kemudian terbuka, dan menampakan sepasang mata yang berwarna merah dengan pancaran yang kosong.

Melamun, mungkin itu kata yang cocok untuk situasi Gin saat ini. Ia sedang bernostalgia, namun baru saja bernostalgia sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Ichimaru, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Yare yare… ternyata kau, Kusaka-sama." Kata Gin seperti biasa, dan matanya kembali tertutup

.

Sementara itu, terlihat aktivitas di Soul Society terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Karena hari ini adalah saatnya, hari yang di tunggu-tunggu. Tetapi di Soul Society masih siang hari, maka dari itulah banyak malaikat terlihat ramai berlalu lalang. Atas perintah dari Soutaichou, mereka masing-masing di tugaskan untuk memeriksa perlengkapan demi keberhasilan yang di capai.

"Yo," kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan cengirannya (?).

"Tumben sekali kau, Renji," kata laki-laki berambut orange sambil menyantap makan siangnya (?).

"Kau tidak dapat tugas?" tanya laki-laki yang di panggil Renji tadi.

"Tidak, semuanya sudah beres." Jawab laki-laki yang satunya dengan nada datar.

"Ku rasa… ada yang salah dengan Ashido hari ini, Ichigo,," kata Renji.

"Entahlah, kerjanya hanya marah-marah saja." Kata Ichigo.

"Apa jangan-jangan, dia-…"

"Apa? Aku baik-baik saja." Sebuah suara telah memotong omongan Renji. Ternyata orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sudah ada di belakang mereka.

"..…" Ichigo dan Renji diam, percuma saja kalau berbicara pada Ashido hanya akan membesar-besarkan. Karen ia orang yang sangat keras kepala, jadi lebih baik diam.

"Kenapa orang-orang kelihatannya sibuk sekali," gumam Ashido yang melihat para malaikat yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau lupa? Ini kan 'hari'nya," kata Ichigo datar.

"Hn," gumam Ashido pelan. **"Bukannya dia melarikan diri?"** kata Ashido dalam hati.

**~*~*~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~*~*~**

**Akhirnya selesai…~ gomennasai karena pendek, ini juga kebut-kebutan di kejar UAS ;u;. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya bohahahhaha… *di hajar rame-rame***

**Gomennasai buat Mamoru Okta-chan Lemonberry. Karena fanficnya pendek, kalo aja flashdisk di balikin pasti udah ada konfliknya hweeeee… *plakk!***

**Au ah, yang penting REVIEW. Dan do'ain diriku supaya hasil uasnya memuaskan. Kalo memuaskan diriku kan bisa update cepat…~ *nih orang mau curhat ato apa sih =="***

**Siapa aja yang mau liat wujud Puteri Venus yang bakalan muncul di next chapter silahkan liat photo profilku..~ *nunjuk-nunjuk(?)**

**Gomen gambarnya jelek, ini asli gambaranku XDb. Please koment…~**

**Ini dia, balasan review yang PMnya gak bisa. Yang PMnya bisa udah di balas lewat PM masing-masing XD**

**Dari Beth Girl 11292: Makasih udah review. Hehehe... iya, abis kalo kebanyakan 'lah?' malah entar di bilang kebanyakan A/Nnya. Makasih sarannya, review lagi ya..~~~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
